Thunderstruck
by Inopia
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet hat genug von ihrem Leben und wünscht sich einen Wechsel, Emily Taylor ist zufrieden mit ihrem Leben. Für eine der beiden schlägt das Schicksal besonders hart zu. Für beide wird nichts mehr so sein wie es mal war. Bodyswitch
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Elizabeth Bennet hat genug von ihrem Leben und wünscht sich einen Wechsel, Emily Taylor ist zufrieden mit ihrem Leben. Für eine der beiden schlägt das Schicksal besonders hart zu. Für beide wird nichts mehr so sein wie es mal war. {Bodyswitch}_

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, Pride and Prejudice nicht, AC/DC nicht, CCR und Cheap Trick, Keira Knightley genauso wenig und vor allem gehört mir Metallica nicht. :(

**Kapitel Eins: Lost in Translation**

„Nun? Was sagst du?", fragte ich gespannt. Mein Gegenüber sah mich an, als zweifle sie an meinem Verstand. „Das wolltest du mir zeigen? Wegen diesem Lied habe ich meine Vorlesung sausen lassen?" Nathalie war ruhig, aber genau in dieser Ruhe lag das Gefährliche. „Das ist nicht irgendein Lied, Nat. Das ist _AC/DC_. Und zwar aus dem neusten Album. „_Smash n' grab_", sagte ich, während ich die Musik lauter drehte.

„_Seems like you run a mile, hey try to unwind, come on let's blow your mind",_ sang ich mit. Was ziemlich schwer war, da meine musikalischen Talente doch sehr im Widerspruch mit denen von Brian Johnson standen. Nathalie verdrehte bloss die Augen.

„_Come on in and just smash, grab and take it while you can, smash, grab and take it, hey hey hey yeah,_", ich war kaum mehr aufzuhalten und sprang wild durch den Musikladen, in dem ich arbeitete.

Ich überhörte selbst die Türklingel, die mich eigentlich darauf aufmerksam machen sollte, dass ich keineswegs mehr mit Nathalie alleine im Laden war. „Yeah!" sang ich gerade, als ich Matt entdeckte, der mich breit angrinste.

„Was gibt's denn zu lachen?" fragte ich ernst. „Nur das Übliche", war seine Antwort. Er nickte mir zu und wandte sich dann dem Regal zu seiner Rechten zu.

„Auf deine CD musst du noch warten. Sieht aus als wäre das Album _Strange Days_ überall vergriffen", rief ich ihm zu, nachdem ich die Musik hinunterdrehte. Er zuckte mit den Achseln und durchsuchte die Blues Kategorie. „Da wirst du nichts Hörenswertes mehr finden, Matt. Kann ich dich jedoch für die neuste _AC/DC_ CD begeistern?" fragte ich scheinheilig und streckte ihm das Album _Black Ice_ entgegen.

Notgedrungen schlurfte Matt hinüber und begutachtete das Album. „Es gibt nur einen einzigen guten Song von _AC/DC_", liess er mich wissen. Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn du jetzt _Highway to Hell_ sagst, bekommst du Ladenverbot", warnte ich ihn. „_Dirty deeds done dirt cheap_", murmelte er vor sich her. „Ich hör trotzdem mal rein", fügte er hinzu.

Ich kannte Matt; darauf hinzuweisen, dass das Album über den Lautsprecher lief, hatte keinen Zweck. Deshalb blickte ich ihm bloss schweigend nach als er zu den Anlagen lief. „Seltsamer Zeitgenosse", bemerkte Nathalie neben mir. „Er ist schon in Ordnung", erwiderte ich.

„Ich bin immer noch wütend auf dich, Emily. Ich habe eine Jane Austen Vorlesung verpasst. Und zwar über Stolz und Vorurteil!" Ihre Stimme war mehr als anklagend. „Du hast das Buch bestimmt 30 mal gelesen. Dir kann niemand mehr etwas über das Buch beibringen. Also ist es halb so schlimm." Ich versuchte sie damit zu trösten, aber es machte sie bloss noch wütender.

„Eben! Ich liebe dieses Buch, ich hätte gerne gehört, was andere darüber denken! Du sagtest am Telefon es sei verdammt wichtig", sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust und wandte sich ab. „Wenn du wissen willst, was andere über das Buch denken, dann steig doch in eines dieser Internet Foren ein. Du warst einer der ersten, die das langersehnte _AC/DC_ Album hören können. Kostenlos!" Ich verstand nicht, wie ein blödes Buch wichtiger sein konnte.

„Du solltest dringend erwachsen werden, Emily." Der Ernst in der Stimme meiner Freundin verunsicherte mich. Wir hatten uns ganz schön auseinander gelebt, seit sie ihr Studium in Englischer Literatur begonnen hatte und ich weiterhin in meinem Plattenladen „versauerte" – wie meine Mutter es nannte.

Aber ich war zufrieden. Im Gegensatz zu Nathalie, die sich ständig Sorgen machen musste, wie sie ihre Miete bezahlen sollte, die ganzen Bücher und wie sie sich vor allem Nahrungsmittel leisten sollte, hatte ich Ende Monate meinen Lohn auf dem Konto. Er war zwar nicht riesig, reichte jedoch für mich vollkommen.

Ich war aber natürlich auch eine Person, die nicht besonders viel fürs Leben brauchte. So lange ich meine Musik hatte, war der Rest zweitrangig. Nathalie nahm ihre Jacke von der Theke.

„Ich mache mich dann mal zurück an die Uni. Vielleicht finde ich jemanden, dessen Notizen ich abschreiben kann." Ich nickte bloss und sah zu, wie die Tür hinter ihr zu schlug. Oh, sie war sauer. Enttäuscht setzte ich mich auf meinen Stuhl hinter der Kasse und schob eine _Cheap Trick_ CD ein. Die Lust nach AC/DC war mir vergangen.

„Ich nehme das Album." Ich war in Gedanken versunken gewesen und hatte nicht bemerkt, wie Matt zurückgekehrt war. Er lächelte schief. „Ärger mit deinen Freunden?" fragte er mitfühlend, während er mir einen 20 £ Schein reichte. Ich nickte bloss, während ich den Scanner über das Album zog. „Aus diesem Grund meide ich die meisten Menschen", erklärte er weiter.

Ich nahm eine Tasche heraus und legte das Album vorsichtig hinein. „Ich glaube manchmal, wir wird es eines Tages auch so gehen", erwiderte ich. „Ist nicht das Schlimmste, Em." Er nahm die Tasche, nickte mir noch einmal zu und verschwand dann, liess mich allein zurück mit _The Flame_.

„_Where ever you go, I'll be with you_", flüstere ich vor mich hin, bevor ich begann, die neuste Lieferung zu sortieren.

Als ich um sieben Schluss machte, hatte ich 15 AC/DC Album verkauft. Ich war ziemlich zufrieden, denn eigentlich waren wir bloss ein kleiner Laden, und hatten deshalb bloss 20 Alben bestellt. Die restlichen fünf würde ich morgen verkaufen. Es dauerte immer eine Weile, bis die Nachricht, dass ein neues Album erhältlich ist, alle Fans erreicht.

Ich schloss die Tür ab, zog das Schutzgitter hinunter und befestigte das Schloss an ihm. Danach schaltete ich den iPod ein und machte mich auf den Weg zur Underground. Drei Stationen waren es von meiner Arbeitsstelle bis zu mir nach Hause, wenn man die Circle Line nahm.

Kaum war ich zur Tür hinein, warf ich meine Jacke auf die Couch, schaltete den iPod aus und dafür den Fernseher an. Ich ging in die Küche, schenkte mir ein grosses Glas Cola ein und stellte die Überreste vom Chinesen in die Mikrowelle. Fünf Minuten später sass ich vor dem TV auf dem Boden und ass Frühlingsrollen mit Ketchup. Kein Respekt für kulturelle und kulinarische Aspekte?

Ich habe grosse Achtung vor fremden Kulturen.

Ich mag nur Ketchup.

Ich zappte durch das Programm und blieb bei einem Spielfilm hängen. Es war ein Remake eines BBC-Klassikers. Ich drückte die Info-Taste auf meiner Fernbedienung und sie war so nett mir anzuzeigen, dass es sich dabei um Stolz und Vorurteil handle, mit Keira Knightley in der Hauptrolle. Der Film weckte meine Erinnerung an Nathalie und ich seufzte.

Ich wollte umschalten, als von irgendwo die Melodie von _Eye of the Tiger_ erklang. Ich stand auf, durchsuchte meine Tasche, bis ich mein Mobiltelefon fand. Nathalie war dran. Sie entschuldigte sich. Ich entschuldigte mich und die Welt war wieder in Ordnung, als ich ihr erzählte, dass ich mir gerade Stolz und Vorurteil ansah. Während sie sogleich darüber zu diskutieren anfing, dass die BBC-Version mit Colin Firth viel authentischer und schöner anzusehen war, starrte ich sehnsüchtig auf meine Frühlingsrollen. Ich versprach, mir das Original irgendwann anzusehen und damit wurde ich sie los.

Ich machte mir eine Tasse Kaffee und setzte mich wieder hin. Ich schob die inzwischen kalten und pampig gewordenen Frühlingsrollen von mir weg. Es gibt ein eisernes Gesetz: Junk Food kann aufgewärmt werden. Aber nur einmal, sonst schmeckt es wie in saure Milch eingeweichte Pappe.

Ich blätterte in einer Zeitschrift, während sich Jane und dieser Bingley-Typ sich auf meinem Bildschirm unsterblich ineinander verliebten.

Ich gähnte und streckte mich genüsslich auf meinem Teppich aus, als der Pfarrer bei den Bennets auftauchte.

Ich lachte, als ebendieser Typ Keira Knightley einen Antrag machte.

Ich war beeindruckt, als Keira McDreamys Heiratsantrag abwies.

Ich war nicht überrascht, dass sich alles zum Guten wandte.

Als der Film zu Ende war und jeder den passenden Deckel gefunden hatte, verstand ich immer noch nicht, warum Nathalie so einen Aufstand machen konnte, wegen einer verpassten Vorlesung.

Ich grübelte beim Zähneputzen darüber nach, ob Hollywood den ursprünglichen Text abgeändert hatte, damit der Film ein Happyend bekam oder ob das nun mal so sein musste. Ich kroch in mein Bett und hörte mir noch ein paar Songs von _Creedence Clearwater Revival_ an, bevor ich die Stereoanlage abschaltete und mich dem Reich der Träume zuwandte.

In diesen war ich meist mit _Metallica_ auf Tour, oder, wenn ich einen Albtraum hatte, mit _Madonna_. Heute jedoch galten meine letzen Gedanken Elizabeth Bennet und McDreamy. Deshalb war ich nicht erstaunt als nicht James Hetfield auf mich zu kam und mich aufforderte, _Master of Puppets_ zu singen, stattdessen schüttelte mich jemand unsanft.

Ich erwachte murrend und blickte in ein fremdes Gesicht, das von blonden Locken umgeben war.

„Lizzy! Du bist wach?!?"

-

**A/N: **Ist etwas kurz geraten... aber ab dem nächsten Kapitel wird es spannender, versprochen. Lizzys Leben im modernen London wird auf alle Fälle chaotisch werden... wie Emilys Dasein bei den Bennets... Bin offen für Lobpreisungen, Kritik und Beleidigungen. Das heisst ja schliesslich, jemand liest die Geschichte, also her damit :)


	2. Welcome to 1984

_So, melde mich zurück mit einem neuen Kapitel... Wollte es eigentlich schon gestern hochladen, aber war mit dem Ende nicht zufrieden. Bin ich eigentlich immer noch nicht, aber ja. Lange Rede kurzer Sinn: Voilà!_

_Aber zuerst möchte ich allen danken, die dies hier lesen. Auch denen, die das stillschweigend tun, bin ja kein Rassist ;)_

_Trotzdem besonderen Dank an:_

_Ilmen: Danke, Anke! :p_

_und_

_Emilylaing: Freut mich tierisch, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt ^^ und wenn meine Schleichwerbung fruchtet, bin ich natürlich doppelt so froh! :D Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel gefällt dir auch, obwohl ich mich hier mehr auf das Medium Film ausgebreitet habe. ^^_

Disclaimer:  Mögen die Geister, die ich rief, mich heimsuchen, wenn ich behaupte, dass irgendetwas mir gehört, wenn es in Wahrheit nicht meins ist.

**Kapitel 2: Welcome to 1984**

Das Erste, was Elizabeth Bennet bemerkte, als sie an jenem Morgen am 25. November erwachte, war, dass sie sich absolut wohl fühlte. Entgegen aller bisherigen Erfahrungen war ihr nicht kalt (was bei den zugigen Fenstern und der faulen Dienerschaft bezüglich des Feuers all zu oft der Fall war) und sie war immer noch in ihre Decke eingehüllt, die an diesem gewöhnlichen Morgen aussergewöhnlich weich und kuschelig war, was fast an ein Wunder grenzte, da normalerweise Jane über Nacht die Decke in ihre Gewalt bekam – wenn auch ganz unwillkürlich, da Jane niemals jemanden irgendetwas bewusst wegnehmen würde. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über Elizabeths Gesicht und sie streckte sich genüsslich.

Das Lächeln gefror in ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Hände tasteten um sie herum. Nichts. Ihre warmen Hände bekamen weder das Bettende noch Janes Nachthemd zu fassen. Elizabeth rollte sich auf die eine Seite und bewegte sich mit weit voraustastenden Händen auf die eine Bettkante zu. Es erschien ihr eine Ewigkeit verstrichen zu sein, bis sie schliesslich ins Leere griff. Ein leises Geräusch liess sie aufhorchen. „Jane? Bist das du?", flüsterte sie.

Plötzlich leuchtete etwas auf, das auf dem Nachttisch auf der anderen Seite des Bettes stand. Und etwas Unbegreifliches geschah. In diesem Raum – ihrem Schlafzimmer – begann ein Mann zu singen. Begleitet von einer Reihe von fremden Geräuschen und Instrumenten. Mit einem Aufschrei stürzte sich Elizabeth aus ihrem Bett und stolperte rückwärts gegen die Tür. „Wer ist da?", rief sie und versuchte, gegen den singenden Mann anzukommen. „Papa!" rief sie, doch nichts rührte sich.

Als die Musik lauter wurde und noch weitere Männer zu singen begannen, wirbelte sie herum, riss die Tür auf und schlug sie hinter sich zu. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte sie sich erleichtert an die Tür, auch wenn der Männerchor durch die Tür noch immer gedämpft gehört werden konnte. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und fand sich nicht bei sich zu Hause im Korridor des zweiten Stockwerks. Stattdessen stand sie in einem seltsamen Raum, der im Entferntesten an einen Salon glich – zumindest was die Sitzgelegenheit betraf – der aber zur selben Zeit mit der Küche verbunden war, auf der mehrere seltsamer Objekte standen. Elizabeth wusste nicht, wohin sie sich zuerst wenden sollte und spürte Panik in ihr aufsteigen. Wo war sie?

***

„Lizzy! Du solltest schon längst bereit sein! Wir wollten doch über die Blumen sprechen." Mein erster Gedanke war, dass ich meinen Wecker auf Radio gestellt hatte. Der Teufel weiss, wie sehr ich Radio hasse. Anstelle guter Musik bringen die den ganzen Tag Berichte und Beiträge über unnützes Zeugs wie... na ja, _Blumen_. Ich drehte mich in meinem Bett um. Es quietschte. Ich knurrte. Mein Bett quietscht nicht. Ich bewegte meine Hüften auf und ab, um sicher zu gehen. Das Bett quietschte. Konnte ein Tag noch schlimmer beginnen?

Konnte er. Denn nun da ich vom Tiefschlaf in einen Dämmerzustand übergeglitten war, bemerkte ich, wie kalt es war. „Verdammte Scheisse, ist die Heizung etwa wieder ausgefallen?", fluchte ich laut vor mich her. Ich rieb meine Hände, als ich stutze. Meine Stimme klang anders.

Heller, höher..._dämlicher. _

„Was redest du da für Unsinn, Lizzy! Steh schon auf oder ich hol Lydia." Schon wieder das Radio. „Ich habe dich gewarnt." Die sanfte Stimme hatte eine Spur ihrer Nettigkeit verloren. Ich stöhnte und griff nach meiner Decke, nur um zu bemerken, dass meine Decke aus einem blossen Lacken bestand. Wo war mein synthetischer Ersatz für Gänsefedern?

Langsam aber sicher wurde ich wütend. Ich richtete mich auf, als ich eine Tür zuschlagen hörte und Stimmen die aus dem Untergeschoss herauf drangen.

„Na super, die McKinnons haben wieder Besuch von ihrer Verwandtschaft." Ich warf die dünne Decke von mir und setzte mich auf. Ich rieb meine Augen.

Ich starrte aus dem Fenster.

Und rieb meine Augen noch einmal. Nur fester.

Wo eigentlich Stau herrschen sollte – Autos über Autos, von Menschen gelenkt, die unterwegs zu ihrer Arbeit und vor allem zu einem Parkplatz waren, der wenigstens im näheren Umkreis ihres Arbeitsplatzes gelegen war, sah ich bloss endlos weite grüne Flächen – auch bekannt als _Wiesen_. Und ich konnte auch nicht wie gewöhnlich der immer länger werdenden Schlange vor dem Starbucks gerade gegenüber von meiner Wohnung zusehen. Dafür sah ich Schafe. Viele weisse Punkte auf der gesamtgrünen Fläche. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und rätselte, ob die Frühlingsrollen wirklich noch essbar gewesen waren, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und der blonde Lockenkopf in Begleitung eines Teenagers in mein Zimmer stürmte.

„Wowowow...", sagte ich abwehrend. Offensichtlich ohne geringste Wirkung, den besagter Teenager warf sich mit einem Aufschrei auf mein Bett. „Jane sagte, ich solle dich aus dem Bett holen. Wegen Blumen und so," murmelte sie, ihr Kopf in meinem Kopfkissen vergraben. Meine Augen flackerten zum Lockenkopf, die adrett da stand und fleissig nickte. „Blumen...," wiederholte ich langsam.

Seltsam, wie man in gewissen Situationen reagiert, nicht? Anstatt mich zu wundern, was zwei völlig Fremde in meinem ziemlich veränderten Schlafzimmer mit der total falschen Aussicht machten, fragte ich mich, wie man frühmorgens an Blumen denken konnte.

„Komm schon, Lizzy!", Lockenkopf zog mich auf die Beine und ich liess es mir gefallen. Es gab nur eine Erklärung: Dies war ein Spiel. Ein ziemlich aufwendig bereitetes Schauspiel, ein Racheakt Nathalies. „Streber", zischte ich, während Lockenkopf begann, meine Haare durchzubürsten.

„Ich kann das allein.", bemerkte ich. Sie lachte bloss. „Lizzy ist wirklich kein Morgenmensch," kommentierte der Teenager vom Bett.

„Du bringst uns alle in Verzug. Mama und Papa sind bereits beim Frühstück," plapperte Lockenkopf weiter. „Hey! Meine Eltern sind geschieden! Nur über meine Leiche würden die gemeinsam frühstücken," erklärte ich vehement und wich von Lockenkopf zurück. Die sah mich aus grossen Rehaugen erstaunt und verunsichert an. „Dabei ist noch nicht mal klar, ob meine Mutter es überhaupt zu meiner Beerdigung schaffen würde.", sinnierte ich. „Wie kannst du so etwas nur sagen, Lizzy?" Es klang anklagend. Stiegen ihr da echt Tränen in die Augen? „Hör auf mich wie Bambi anzustarren," knurrte ich und ignorierte das ungute Gefühl in meinem Magen. Blödes Gewissen... dachte ich und wandte mich um.

Hinter mir stand ein Spiegel. Ein ziemlich langer und breiter Spiegel. Es war definitiv ein Spiegel, denn als ich die Augen aufriss, tat das Spiegelbild es mir gleich. Dasselbe passierte, als mein Mund sich öffnete, meine Hände wie kraftlos an meinem Körper hinunter hingen und sich der dämlichste Gesichtsausdruck auf meinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Nur, dass das im Spiegel definitiv nicht _mein_ Spiegelbild war. Eine völlig fremde Person starrte mich verdattert an. „Ach du heilige Scheisse...", flüsterte ich.

„Blasphemie!", kicherte der Teenager hinter mir. Doch ich starrte nach wie vor in das fremde Gesicht, dass das meinige auf das kleinste Detail imitierte.

„Weder bei Bill Crystal oder Michael Douglas haben sich die Produzenten so viel Mühe gegeben, dass Äussere zu verändern. Gratuliere, Nathalie. Du hast gewonnen. Ich verneige mich vor deinen Künsten." Nichts geschah. Ich klopfte an das Spiegelbild. Meine Hand traf solides Glas.

Durch das Spiegelbild erkannte ich, wie Lockenkopf und der Teenager sich lange bedeutungsvolle Blicke zuwarfen. Ich schluckte hart. „Du! Wie war noch mal dein Name?", fragte ich als ich mich wieder ihnen zugewandt hatte. „Jane," erwiderte Lockenkopf, betont langsam. Irgendwoher kam mir der Name furchtbar bekannt vor... bloss woher?

„Dann ist das Lydia?", sagte ich und zeigte auf den Teenager. „Ich wusste, dass das geschehen würde," erklärte Lydia mit verschränkten Armen. Jane seufzte. „Wir haben es alle geahnt..." flüsterte sie.

„Was habt ihr geahnt?" Ich konnte nichts dafür, dass meine Stimme alarmiert klang. Ich machte mir furchtbare Sorgen... um mich selbst. Wenn ich in irgendeines dieser Psychospielchen geschlittert war, hatte ich keine Lust auf ein Ende à la Hostel oder Saw, Saw II, Saw III oder – Gott bewahre! – Saw IV.

Versunken in meine trüben Gedanken und was Jigsaw mich zwingen würde zu tun, erschrak ich halb zu Tode als Jane mich plötzlich in die Arme nahm. „Ach, Lizzy. Ich dachte, du wolltest Mr. Darcy heiraten." Ihre Stimme klang bekümmert, und sie drückte mich immer noch an sich. Aber in meinem Gehirn rasten die Gedanken zurück zum gestrigen Abend – als die Welt noch in Ordnung war. „Mr. Darcy... Mr. Darcy...," flüsterte ich vor mich hin, woraufhin Jane ihren Druck noch verstärkte. „Mr. Darcy... McDreamy!" Der Groschen war gefallen. Ich löste mich von Jane und hätte am liebsten losgelacht.

Irgendwie war ich in ein Theaterstück geraten. Ich verdrängte den Gedanken, dass keine Theaterschminke der Welt mich in einen komplett neuen Menschen verwandeln konnte, aber wie gesagt. Ich _ignorierte_ dies einfach.

Dafür entschloss ich mich, einfach weiterzuspielen. „Na los. Lasst uns frühstücken," sagte ich, atmete tief ein, straffte meine Schultern und öffnete die Tür. Dort hielt ich inne.

„Wo müssen wir hin?", fragte ich und wandte mich an Jane.

„Am besten du gehst voran, Jane."

***

Elizabeth Bennet harrte noch immer an derselben Stelle aus. War das alles hier, das Ergebnis ihres verzweifelten Gebetes letzte Nacht? Aber so abenteuerlich fand sie die Situation nicht. Sie hatte Angst. Schreckliche Angst. Ein schabendes Geräusch liess ihr Herz schneller schlagen und ihr Atem beschleunigte sich. Eine Tür öffnete sich und schloss sich wieder. Ganz ohne Quietschen.

Plötzlich stand sie einer jungen Frau gegenüber. „Emily. Ich dachte, wir könnten gemeinsam frühstücken. Ich hab dir auch den DVD dabei." Nathalie liess zwei Tüten auf den Tisch sinken, bevor sie ihre Freundin neugierig betrachtete. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Emily?" fragte sie vorsichtig. „Da ist ein Mann in meinem Zimmer...," stotterte Elizabeth.

Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich über Nathalies Gesicht aus. „Emily, Emily... du böses Mädchen." Nathalie versuchte, Emily bei Seite zu schieben, um einen Blick in das Zimmer werfen zu können, doch die Freundin wich nicht von der Seite. „Nicht bloss ein Mann," fuhr sie weiter. „Mehrere." Inzwischen war Elizabeth dunkelrot angelaufen, während Nathalie grosse Augen machte. Sie pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne. „Wie viele?", fragte sie.

„Ich weiss es nicht. Sie sind überall.", erklärte Elizabeth, bevor sie Nathalie packte. „Helft Ihr mir, sie los zu werden?" – „Dafür musst du mich erst mal vorbei lassen, Emily," erwiderte Nathalie genervt und schaffte es endlich, die Freundin von der Tür weg zu stossen. Sie öffnete die Tür in der Erwartung, das Schlimmste vorzufinden.

Leer. Nichts befand sich im Zimmer, weder ein Mann, noch mehrere. Um ganz sicher zu gehen, öffnete sie jedoch die Schranktür. Nichts. „Emily, wie kannst du es wagen, mich so zu verarschen?", jammerte sie und schlug die Schranktür enttäuscht zu.

„Hört Ihr sie denn nicht? Sie sind überall!", wimmerte Elizabeth. Genervt rollte Nathalie die Augen, lief zur Stereoanlage und schaltete diese aus. „Besser?", fragte sie gereizt. „Wie habt Ihr das geschafft?", fragte Elizabeth anerkennend.

„Du meine Güte, Emily. Reiss dich zusammen. War mir klar, dass du ein paar Sprüche auf Lager hast, wenn du den Film gesehen hast. Aber nun ist genug.", erklärte Nathalie bestimmt.

Elizabeth war für einen Moment stumm. Dann fragte sie scheu: „Was waren das für Männer?"

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so weit gehen würdest, und eine deiner Lieblingsbands verleugnen. Wirklich, ich bin beeindruckt. Das war April Wine, falls du mein Wissen testen möchtest." Nathalie schob sich an Emily vorbei und kehrte in die Küche zurück, wo sie begann, den Frühstückstisch zu decken. „Seid Ihr meine Bedienstete?", fragte Elizabeth.

„Aber sich. Nun setz dich hin, bevor ich die Geduld verliere."

Leider verstand Elizabeth den Sarkasmus des 21. Jahrhunderts nicht, und setzte sich erleichtert an den Tisch, beruhigt, dass sie – wo auch immer sie hier war – doch jemanden hatte, der für sie sorgen konnte.

Nathalie warf Emily während des Essens prüfende Blicke zu. Sie war einerseits wütend, dass ihre Freundin es wagte, sich über ihre Vorliebe der alten Zeiten lustig zu machen, dann wieder verblüfft, wie authentisch die _Ich – interessiere – mich – nicht – für – Geschichte _ Emily ein solches Verhalten an den Tag legen konnte.

„Sagt, was für ein Tag ist heute?" – „Lies die Zeitung, dann weißt du es," riet ihr Nathalie und warf ihr den Guardian zu. Elizabeth fing die Zeitung, auch wenn sie es anstössig fand, was sich ihre Bedienstete alles erlaubte. „Bei uns zu Hause essen die Bediensteten nicht vom selben Tisch," bemerkte sie spitz.

„Bei euch zu Hause gibt's doch gar keinen Tisch, da isst jeder, wo er gerade steht," entgegnete Nathalie ärgerlich. Die Gesamtsituation glich in etwa dem Grad an Ärgernis, wenn ein Kind Papagei spielt und alles, wirklich _alles _was man sagt, wiederholt.

„Ist es wirklich der 25. November 2008?" Emilys Stimme klang heiser. „Wird das etwa so wie anno 04 als du zwei Wochen lang behauptet hast, Mr. Spuck zu sein?" Nathalie erinnerte sich ungern an diese zwei Wochen – die peinlichsten in ihrem Leben.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was Ihr meint." Elizabeth war überwältigt. Falls die Zeitung tatsächlich das richtige Datum trug, dann befand sie sich in der Zukunft. Weit weg von zu Hause. Frei von allen Pflichten.

„Sagt dir _Und zum Abschied sag ich leise Scheisse _etwas?" Unter normalen Umständen würde sich Emily nun die Seele aus dem Leib lachen. Unzählige Erinnerungen – reizende für Emily, bedrückende für Nathalie selbst – waren mit diesem einen Satz verbunden. Doch die Emily, die ihr gegenüber sass, sah sie nur fragend an.

„Okay, das reicht. Ruf mich an, wenn du wieder zur Vernunft gekommen bist." Nathalie stand auf und griff nach ihrer Jacke, die sie sorglos auf den freien Stuhl geschmissen hatte. „Was wahrscheinlich nie sein wird," fügte sie dazu.

„Ihr könnt nicht gehen." Der angstvolle Ton in ihrer Stimme liess Nathalie inne halten. „Warum nicht?" – „Ich kenne doch hier niemanden. Ich bin neu hier. Was soll ich denn tun?" jammerte Elizabeth los.

„Bitte, Emily. Hör auf mich für dumm zu verkaufen," flehte Nathalie. Das seltsame Verhalten der Freundin irritierte sie.

„Ich bin nicht Emily. Ich heisse Elizabeth Bennet. Ich komme aus Hertfordshire."

***

Ein Frühstück bei den Bennets gehört zu den Dingen, die ich nicht einmal meinem schlimmsten Feind wünschen würde. Ich sass dort, zwischen Jane und Kitty, und hoffte, erbat und ersehnte meinen Tod. Möge ein Blitzschlag mich treffen und dem Leiden ein Ende bereiten. Oder wie ich es zu sagen pflege: „Beam mich rauf, Schrotty." Zugegeben. Der Spruch stammt nicht von mir. Aber das tut ja hier auch nichts zur Sache.

Die grosse Sache war, dass ich inzwischen zu der Erkenntnis gereift war, dass ich mich keinesfalls in einem Theaterstück befand, sondern durch etliche Wirrungen und Irrungen im Jahre 1812 gelandet war. In Elizabeth Bennets Körper.

_Wie _ich zu dieser Erkenntnis gereift bin? Lest selbst:

----- Eine Viertelstunde früher ------

„Vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser, wenn du heute im Bett bleiben würdest, Lizzy," riet mir Jane besorgt. „Aber nicht doch. Wir wollen doch das Drehbuch einhalten. Wir sprechen über Blumen. Nach dem Frühstück. Ich kenn den Text nicht so gut, aber ich darf doch bestimmt sagen, wie hungrig ich bin? Ich könnte ein Dutzend Big Macs verdrücken.", erklärte ich fröhlich, während wir die Treppe hinunter liefen. Die Treppe, bei der jede Stufe knarrte, nur in verschiedenen Tönen. Da zuerst Jane die Treppe hinunter stieg, gefolgt von mir und dicht darauf Lydia, entstand beinahe so etwas wie eine Melodie.

„Big Macs?" erkundigte sich Lydia fragend von hinten. „Ach, du weißt schon. Ne ganze Kuh oder so." Ich fühlte mich wie in meinem Element. „Hey, Jane. Wann machen wir denn mal Pause?", fragte ich.

„Pause von was?" kam die Gegenfrage. „Sei mal für einen Moment nicht so versessen auf deine Rolle. Agent Nullnullnix hatte eine Pause. Sogar James Bond hatte Zeit, ein paar Schönheiten flach zu legen. Da darf ich doch auch ne Pause haben?" Ich versuchte es auf die nette Art. Ich sah von hinten, wie sich Janes Körper wieder verspannte.

„Ich gebe dir auch Geld," flüsterte ich. „Lizzy. Du brauchst mir kein Geld zu geben. Ich werde selbst bald genug Geld haben," klärte sie mich auf. Ich nickte bloss. Kaum hatten wir das Untergeschoss erreicht, hielt ich Ausschau nach einem Regisseur, einem Laufburschen, einer Kamera, einem Dirigenten oder wenigstens dem Publikum. Doch ich fand nichts.

Ich klopfte gegen die Wände, in der Hoffnung, das Bühnenbild möge umfallen. Die Wände gaben nicht nach.

Aber was mich überzeugte, war das Essen. In den Theaterstücken, die ich gesehen hatte – zugegeben nicht viele – gab es nie richtiges, reales Essen. Entweder verliess man sich auf die Fantasie des Publikums, dass wenn jemand mit Besteck auf einem leeren Teller rumschnitzelt, dieser Akt symbolisieren soll, dass betreffende Person Nahrung zu sich nimmt. _Imaginäre_ Nahrung, wohlgemerkt. Oder es wurden Attrappen verwendet, die realem Essen sehr glichen. Aber nicht essbar sind.

Diese Lektion lernte ich damals in unserer Schüleraufführung vom Schneewittchen. Der Apfel sah wirklich echt aus. Und ich hatte gerade Hunger. Man musste mir den Magen auspumpen.

Aber zurück zur Gegenwart. Oder zur Vergangenheit, wie man es auch betrachten will.

Das Essen war real, wirklich und essbar.

Deshalb gab es nur einen Schluss aus der ganzen Misere zu ziehen - ich war Elizabeth Bennet.

Ich befand mich im Jahre 1812.

Und ich war _fiktiv_.

***

_A/N: Ich weiss, dass die Geschichte sich momentan langsam entwickelt... aber nun da die Figuren mit dem nötigen Wissen auf dem Schachbrett platziert wurden, kann das Chaos ja beginnen. An alle Darcy Fans (mich eingeschlossen...) wir müssen uns leider noch ein wenig gedulden... Im 4. Kapitel wird er dann sein Debut geben... :) _

_Bis dahin... lasst doch einen Kommentar zurück, dass wirkt stimulierend ^^_


	3. Heaven and Hell

_So, hier ist Kapitel 3... Tut mir Leid, dass es erst so spät erscheint. Ich musste nämlich aus- und wieder einziehen. Und in meiner neuen Wohnung habe ich noch keine Internetverbindung. Deshalb musste ich (und ihr) warten, bis ich wieder zu Hause bin. Dafür ist das Kapitel aber auch länger. Ich hoffe, das entschädigt. _

_ Ilana: Ich bin echt froh, dass dich Lost in Austen doch nicht davon abhalten konnte. Obwohl es ja wirklich richtig scheisse war. Und am meisten freut mich natürlich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt. Und ich hoffe, dass bleibt auch so ;)_

_ Emily: Tut mir Leid, dass die Geschichte doch gewisse Klischees und stereotypische Züge besitzt. Kam nicht ganz drum herum, ich hoffe aber ich kann sie in Zukunft vermeiden. Danke, dass du die Geschichte liest!_

Disclaimer: Was auch nur annähernd so klingt, als habe ich es nicht erfunden, gehört nicht mir...

**Kapitel 3: Heaven and Hell**

Nathalie starrte Emily, bzw. Elizabeth sprachlos an. Die letzen 20 Minuten hatte sie Emily/Elizabeth Fragen gestellt, die Emily niemals wissen konnte. Doch Emily beantwortete jede Frage nicht nur korrekt, sie _ergänzte_ sie sogar.

Wie zum Beispiel: „Welches ‚deiner' Geschwister mag Mr. Bennet am liebsten und warum?" Daraufhin war Emily eine Weile still gewesen, als überlegte sie, wie sie am besten antworten sollte. „Ich möchte meinem geliebten Vater nicht unterstellen, dass er eines seiner Kinder mehr liebt als die anderen. Aber was ich sagen kann, ist, dass mein Vater es immer geschätzt hat, mit mir zu sprechen. Wahrscheinlich, weil ich seinen Dickkopf geerbt habe. Ich weiss noch, als ich gerade mal acht Jahre alt war, da hat er...." – „Ist schon gut. Ich glaube dir." Und das tat sie tatsächlich. Niemals würde sich Emily so gewählt ausdrücken können und kein Schauspieler der Welt könnte dieses In–sich– gekehrt –sein imitieren, in welches Emily gefallen war, als sie über ihren Vater nachdachte.

„Du...Ihr...du musst verstehen, dass mir das ganze dennoch sehr merkwürdig erscheint," fuhr Nathalie fort. Kurz hatte sie darüber nachgedacht, Elizabeth Respekt zu zollen, wie sie es auch getan hätte, unter normalen Umständen. Aber ihre Freundin plötzlich mit „Ihr" anzusprechen, ging dann doch zu weit. Und ausserdem, was war daran als Normal zu bezeichnen, wenn man plötzlich seiner Lieblingsromanfigur gegenübersitzt. Nathalie seufzte.

Emily sah sie aus grossen Augen an. „Ich wünschte mir nur, dass ich ein letztes Abenteuer erlebe, bevor ich Mr. Darcy eheliche. Und dann bin ich hier aufgewacht." Emily erzählte dieselbe Geschichte seit einer halben Stunde im drei-Minuten-Takt.

„Man könnte also sagen, wenn du ein Abenteuer erlebst, dann kannst du nach Hause zurückkehren, Darcy heiraten und glücklich bis an euer Lebensende leben," fasste Nathalie zusammen. _Obwohl es kein Lebensende gibt, da weder Elizabeth noch Darcy real sind, _dachte sie. Eine zweite Stimme in ihrem Kopf erwiderte höhnisch: _Aus diesem Grund sitzt die fiktive Elizabeth Bennet auch im Körper deiner Freundin fest..._

Ein neuer, schrecklicher Gedanke erfasste Nathalie. „Wenn du hier bist, Lizzy... Ich darf dich doch Lizzy nennen? Danke... Wie gesagt, wenn du hier bist, bedeutet das, Emily ist bei dir?"

Emilys Körper dachte kurz nach, wobei sich ihre Stirn in Falten legte. Dann nickte der Kopf langsam und Emilys Stimme antwortete: „Ich denke schon."

_Es ist zum Mäuse melken_, dachte Nathalie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Armen. Wenn Emily bei den Bennets war, bedeutete das nichts Gutes. Nicht im Geringsten.

„Lizzy, wir müssen dich schnellstens zurückbringen. Koste es, was es – Lizzy! Was tust du da?" Nathalie starrte empört auf Emilys nackten Oberkörper. „Ich wollte mich nur mal ansehen...," entschuldigte diese sich.

***

Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, habe ich vorhin zwar erwähnt, wieso ich zu der Erkenntnis gekommen war, dass ich ins 19. Jahrhundert zurückkapituliert wurde, aber nicht, wieso ein Tänzchen mit dem Teufel einem Frühstück bei den Bennets vorzuziehen ist. Das möchte ich noch nachholen.

Mary versuchte alles, um irgendwie in den Mittelpunkt zu rücken. Am liebsten in dem sie in einer Lautstärke summte, die ich nicht für möglich gehalten hatte und gleichzeitig war sie fähig, ihr Frühstücksei zu essen. Es sieht genauso eklig aus wie es sich anhört. Kein Wunder, dass ihre Familie sie übergeht.

Dann sind da natürlich Kitty und Lydia. Bis zum Ende des Frühstücks war in mir die Überzeugung gereift, dass Paris Hilton und Nicole Richie die Reinkarnation von Kitty und Lydia sind. Brauch ich hier noch weitere Details hinzuzufügen? Das dachte ich mir.

Jane hingegen war die Ruhe weg. Auch wenn sie jedes Mal errötete, wenn ihre Mutter Bingley erwähnte, was sie ziemlich oft tat. Kurz gesagt, Jane trug während des gesamten Essens ein variierender Rot-Ton auf ihren bleichen Wangen.

Mrs. Bennet erinnerte mich von ihrem Aussehen an das Kindermädchen von Tick, Trick und Track, _Frieda. _Nur ist sie nicht so fedrig. Dafür erinnerte mich ihr Verhalten mehr an Fran Fines Mutter, dieses ich muss mein Kind unter die Haube bringen, bevor ich nicht mehr für mich selbst sorgen kann...

Und dann war da noch Mr. Bennet. Der sass gelangweilt an seinem Platz und las die Zeitung und ignorierte seinen Frauenhaushalt komplett.

_Wie mein Vater, _dachte ich grimmig, _nur dass mein Vater bloss mit Mutter und mir zu Recht kommen musste. _

„Lizzy, Liebes. Du bist heute so still," bemerkte Mrs. Bennet plötzlich. (Ich weigere mich einfach, sie als ‚meine' Mutter zu bezeichnen. „Lizzy hat nicht gut geschlafen," antwortete Jane rasch für mich. Ich nickte bloss.

„Ihr seid beide sicher nervös." Mrs. Bennet sprang von ihrem Sitz auf und eilte zu uns, um uns in die Arme zu schliessen.

Damit wären wir bei einer weiteren Eigenart von mir. Ich denke nämlich, dass meine Gehirnhälften sich nicht ausstehen können. Oder besser formuliert, eine der beiden ist einfach weit aus intelligenter. Während nämlich ein Teil (bestimmt meine rechte Gehirnhälfte) darüber nachdachte, warum ich nervös sein sollte, löste die linke Hälfte das Mysterium im Alleingang.

Blumen+ McDreamy + nervös = Hochzeit.

Lizzy = Ich = MEINE Hochzeit.

Vergibt mir, wenn die Gleichung nicht ganz korrekt war, die letzte von mir korrekt gelöste Gleichung war noch in der Grundschule.

Ich war wie erstarrt. Ich bemerkte nicht einmal, wie Jane und Lydia mir sorgenvolle Blicke zuwarfen.

Ich wäre nicht ich gewesen, wenn in diesem Moment nicht ein Lied durch meinen Kopf getrampelt wäre. _Heaven and Hell_ von _Black Sabbath_.

„_The closer you get to the meaning, the sooner you'll know that you're dreaming, well if it seems to be real, it's illusion, for every moment of truth, there's confusion in life."_

„Lizzy! Was singst du da vor dich hin?" Mrs Bennet starrte mich an, als hätte sie gerade E.T. entdeckt. Gerade hatten mir diese Zeilen noch Hoffnung vermittelt, nun starrte die gesamte Bennet Familie mich an, als wäre ich verrückt geworden, was ja auch stimmte, in Anbetracht meiner Situation. Sogar Mr Bennet hatte die Zeitung weggelegt.

„Sie wird doch nicht... Mr. Bennet... Sie wird doch nicht..." Offenbar hatte jeder von mir, bzw. Lizzy ein seltsames Verhalten erwartet. Wo früher ausgelassene Freude herrschte, war die Stimmung beim Nullpunkt angelangt. Mrs. Bennet legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Stirn und legte eine dramatische Pose hin, als würde sie gleich in Ohnmacht fallen. Jane sprang auf um ihr zu Hilfe zu eilen.

„Kommt, Mutter. Ruht Euch aus, legt Euch ein bisschen hin." Jane führte ihre Mutter hinaus. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich mich nun wohler fühlen sollte, da Mrs. Bennet aus dem Raum war, da ich gleichzeitig dachte, solange ich mich an Jane hielt, konnte mir nichts passieren.

Unsicher sah ich die anderen an. Lydia flüsterte Kitty etwas ins Ohr, was diese mit einem Kichern quittierte. Mary hingegen verliess wortlos den Tisch und kurz darauf konnte man sie auf dem Klavier klimpern hören. Wobei „klimpern" noch ein Kompliment war.

Ich hielt mir die Ohren zu, sah jedoch aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Mr. Bennet mich zu sich hinwinkte. Ich stand auf, schlug dabei aber gegen den Tisch und die Teekanne fiel um.

Während ich das Chaos begutachtete, tauchten zwei Angestellte auf, die mich wegscheuchten, damit sie sich um Schadensbegrenzung kümmern konnten. Ich stand wie erstarrt an Ort und Stelle und versank sogar in eine philosophische Stimmung, die mich dazu brachte zu glauben, dass die Teekanne mein Leben symbolisierte.

Ich erschrak als plötzlich eine schwere Hand auf meiner Schulter landete. Ich wandte mich mit Herzrasen um und blicke Mr. Bennet in die Augen. „Komm, Lizzy. Wir sollten reden." Und damit folgte ich dem Familienoberhaupt.

Er führte mich in die Bibliothek und liess sich schwerfällig auf einem Sessel nieder, während er mir mit einer Handbewegung deutete, mich ebenfalls zu setzen. Also setzte ich mich. Und wie zuvor beim Frühstück scherte ich mich einen Dreck um aufrichtige Haltung, sondern lümmelte mich in den Sessel hinein.

„Erzähl mir Kind, hast du Angst?" Mr. Bennet sah mich aus verständnisvollen Augen an.

_Wenn der wüsste... _

Doch ich verneinte bloss. Er seufzte. „Eine Eheschließung ist ein weit reichender Schritt, Lizzy. Und ich könnte es verstehen, dass du nach allem, was du im Eheleben deiner Mutter und mir beobachten konntest, vielleicht Zweifel hegst, ob du den richtigen Schritt begehst."

Innerlich schüttete ich mich aus vor Lachen. Kann man die Ehe der Bennets denn als etwas anderes als abschreckend bezeichnen? Verdanken wir es nicht Frauen wie Mrs. Bennet, das das Frauenstimmrecht erst so spät eingeführt worden war? Ich sah bereits vor meinem geistigen Auge ein Werbespot gegen die Ehe, in den Hauptrollen Mr. und Mrs. Bennet. Eine junge hübsche Frau und ein junger erfolgreicher Mann auf dem Dampfer in Richtung Hafen (der Ehe), der bei Ankunft jedoch ungefähr so aussah wie Pearl Harbor nach dem Kamikaze Angriff der Japaner.

Der Spot würde auf MTV laufen, zwischen Schnuffels _Kuschelsong _und der _Flavor of Love_ Vorschau. Schliesslich ist die Anti-Ehe-Kampagne beim MTV-Publikum am sinnvollsten.

Meine Gedanken schienen sich auf meinem Gesicht widerzuspiegeln, doch Mr. Bennet interpretierte sie zum Glück ganz anders. „Ach, Lizzy... Meine liebste Lizzy. Ich möchte nur, dass du glücklich wirst. Und wenn du denkst, dass dein Glück nicht in der Ehe mit Mr. Darcy liegt, dann sei dir versichert, ich stehe hinter dir und deiner Entscheidung."

Das war mit Abstand das Netteste, was jemals ein Mensch zu mir gesagt hatte. Auch wenn es ja eigentlich nicht an mich persönlich gerichtet war. Aber ich wollte mir den Moment durch nichts verderben lassen.

Für einen kurzen Moment wurden sogar meine Augen feucht.

Mr. Bennet musste es ebenfalls aufgefallen sein, dass er sehr sentimental geworden war, denn er beieilte sich hinzuzufügen: „Nun, deine Mutter wird wahrscheinlich an einem Herzschlag sterben, doch immerhin wäre es im Haus etwas ruhiger." Den letzten Teil brummte er nur noch vor sich hin, doch ich hörte ihn genau. Seine Aussage zauberte ein breites Grinsen auf mein Gesicht und ich beschloss, dass Mr. Bennet meinen eigenen Vater bereits um Längen geschlagen hatte.

Das Netteste was mein Vater je zu mir sagte, war: „Hier hast du 10 £, komm nicht vor neun Uhr nach Hause." Natürlich ahnte ich damals nicht, was meine Eltern trieben, wenn sie allein zu Hause waren und als ich alt genug war, um dies zu verstehen, waren meine Eltern bereits seit langem geschieden.

Ich bemerkte, dass Mr. Bennet offenbar eine Antwort von mir erwartete und ich beeilte mich, nachzudenken.

Es sprachen mehrere Gründe dafür, die Hochzeit nicht abzusagen. Zum einen war ich neugierig, wie McDreamy wohl aussah. Zweitens würde ich es im richtigen Leben niemals vor den Traualtar schaffen, also war dies eine Erfahrung, die ich mir vielleicht antun sollte. Dies hier war zu vergleichen mit den _Sims_, ich konnte planen und beobachten, ohne dass mein wirkliches Leben darunter zu leiden hatte. Und drittens hatte ich gar nicht vor, so lange hier zu bleiben. Und darum war es nicht fair, Lizzys Hochzeit abzusagen.

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Ich schaff das schon," erklärte ich. Mr. Bennet nickte und ergriff ein Buch, schlug es auf und begann zu lesen. Zwei seiner Kapitel verstrichen bevor ich merkte, dass das Gespräch damit zu Ende war und ich gehen konnte.

Kaum hatte ich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen, war ich umringt vom restlichen Haushalt. „Ist die Hochzeit etwa abgesagt?", jammerte Mrs. Bennet.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung. Wir haben bloss geredet. Papa und ich," erklärte ich. Ehrlich, ich mochte Mr. Bennet. Und wenn man seinen Vater seit Geburt mit dem Vornamen ansprechen musste, sprach nichts dagegen, Mr. Bennet _Papa _zu nennen.

Das Jubelgeschrei, das nach meiner Aussage ausbrach, schlug das Geschrei meines letzten Def Leppard Konzerts um Längen. „Na los, Kinder, zieht euch an, wir müssen noch Blumen auswählen." Mrs Bennet scheuchte Jane und mich die Treppe hinauf, Tränen der Erleichterung in ihren Augen. Jane ergriff meine Hand und drückte sie. „Ich bin froh, dass du dich richtig entschieden hast. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ohne dich den Mut gehabt hätte, die Hochzeit zu bestreiten," flüsterte sie mir zu. Ich lächelte gütig, während ich mich fühlte wie ein Samariter oder Santa. Es war so einfach, Menschen glücklich zu machen.

***

Nathalie befand sich am Ende. Ihr gesamtes Geschichts- und Literaturwissen brachte sie nicht einen Schritt weiter. Sie hatte Emily vor den Fernseher gesetzt, um ihre Gedanken zu sammeln, doch das endete beinahe in einer Katastrophe als Spongebob Arme und Beine verlor. Emily/ Lizzy fing nämlich an zu kreischen und um Hilfe zu rufen. Auch als Nathalie ihr erklärte, dass es sich bloss um einen Schwamm handelte, den man beliebig zusammenquetschen konnte, ohne irgendwelche inneren Organe zu verletzten, beruhigten sie nicht. Also schaltete sie den Fernseher aus und vorerst kehrte Ruhe ein. Doch dann begann Emily auf eigene Hand ihre neue Umgebung zu erkunden, während Nathalie Emilys Arbeitgeber anrief, um sie krank zu melden.

„Guten Tag Herr Watson, hier spricht Nathalie Smith. Ich befinde mich gerade bei Emily... Können Sie kurz dranbleiben?"

„Lizzy! Steck ja nicht deine Finger da rein!", rief sie gehetzt aus, als Emily sich gefährlich nahe den Steckdosen näherte.

„Sind Sie noch dran? Doch doch, bei mir ist alles in Ordnung. Das heisst nein... Emilys Kusine ist zu Besuch und sie ist ziemlich schwierig zu handhaben."

Diesen Worten folgte ein gewaltiges Krachen. Nathalie starrte mit schreckensweiten Augen auf Emily, die verwirrt zwischen hunderten von CD Hüllen sass, ein Ikea Regal zu ihrer Rechten, dass so leer ziemlich verwahrlost aussah. _Emily wird mich umbringen_, dachte sie, während sie die Trümmer von Emilys akribisch gesammelter und geordneter CD Sammlung sah. Die Stimme Watsons holte sie aus ihren Gedanken heraus.

„Sie hören ja, das Kind ist ausser Rand und Band. Emily kann heute unmöglich zur Arbeit kommen," stotterte sie.

Herr Watson hatte Verständnis. Er konnte jedoch erst am Nachmittag im Laden sein und brauchte dringend jemanden, der die heutige Lieferung entgegen nahm. Emily hatte bestimmt ein paar Stunden Zeit, sich trotzdem um den Laden zu kümmern. Nathalie hing auf und schlug ihren Kopf gegen die Wand, bevor sie sich wieder umwandte und zusah, wie Lizzy wie gebannt aus dem Fenster sah.

***

Ich bin ein Jeans Mensch. Der Mensch, der diese erfunden hat, verdient meiner Meinung nach den Status eines Heiligen. Dieser Mensch ist anbetungswürdig. Ich war schon früh versessen auf Jeans, und trug auch bei den drei Hochzeiten meiner Mutter, die nach meinem Vater folgten, bloss Jeanshosen. Dass es Jeanshosen anno 1812 noch nicht gab, realisierte ich erst, als Jane mir einen Kartoffelsack mit vier Löchern reichte.

Das Ding war lang, unförmig und von einem hässliche Braun. Unschlüssig starrte ich es an. Ich roch sogar daran. Es roch entfernt nach etwas Seife und nassen Schafen. Ich hielt es weit ausgestreckt von mir weg. Jane hatte inzwischen eine blassgelbe Version aus dem Schrank genommen und legte das Ding vorsichtig auf das Bett. „Möchtest du lieber das Blaue?", fragte sie, als sie mein Zögern bemerkte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und legte das Ding ebenfalls aufs Bett.

„Ich helfe dir zuerst, danach hilfst du mir, okay?", schlug Jane vor und nahm das Monstrum in eine Hand. Sie wartete und sah mich auffordern an. „Was?", fragte ich nervös. „Du musst dein Nachthemd schon selbst ausziehen," klärte sie mich auf.

Ich schälte mich aus dem weissen Hemd und warf es aufs Bett, danach bedeckte ich meinen nackten Oberkörper mit meinen verschränkten Armen. Jane seufzte und liess das _Kleid_ wieder auf das Bett zurücksinken. Sie ging zum Schrank zurück und reichte mir ein Kleidungsstück, dass im Entferntesten mit langen Unterhosen zu vergleichen war. Ich zog sie rasch an, fühlte mich jedoch alles andere als wohl. Es war ziemlich luftig unten rum.

Danach zog mir Jane eine Art Korsett über, dass jedoch weder so aufreizend im Ausschnitt war, noch so eng geschnallt wurde, wie man im Fernsehen immer sah. Dafür juckte es entsetzlich, was man _niemals_ im Fernsehen sah.

Danach kam das braune Monstrum als Krönung. Als ich es über dem Kopf hatte, zog Jane es hinunter und band ein blaues Band direkt unter meiner Brust, damit das Kleid wenigstens ein wenig figurbetont war.

Als ich mich von meinem Schreck erholt hatte, dass ich tatsächlich ein Kleid trug und ich mich umwandte, hatte Jane bereits ihre Unterhosen an und hielt das Korsett an ihren Körper. Ich zitterte als ich es ihr zuknöpfte und ihr schliesslich half, das blaue Kleid anzuziehen.

Als wir endlich angezogen waren, trafen wir Mrs. Bennet im Salon, wo sie bereits mit Pergament und Feder Platz genommen hatte, und uns ungeduldig erwartete.

„Setzt euch Kinder, setzt euch. Nun, was habt ihr euch den vorgestellt? Rosen sind immer klassisch, man könnte aus Birmingham rote und weiße bestellen, oder rosafarbene. Natürlich könnte am auch crèmefarbene und gelbfarbene Blumen nehmen, aber da die Hochzeit schon bald ist und vor Weihnachten wären sanfte Farben wirklich mehr von Vorteil..."

Unglaublich wie viel es über Blumen zu sagen gab. Ich war bereits froh, dass _ich_ nie heiraten würde. Ich schwieg beharrlich, während Jane und Mrs. Bennet verschiedene Bouquets zusammenstellten.

Ich bekam noch nicht einmal das Endergebnis mit, denn ich war irgendwann zwischen Tulpen und Lilien eingeschlafen.

***

Nathalie versuchte Lizzy anzukleiden, wie sich die normale Emily nun mal anziehen würde. Sie ergriff ein Band Shirt aus dem Schrank, auf dem schlicht _Rammstein_ stand und ein paar ausgewaschene Jeans.

Sie war jetzt schon traumatisiert, als sie ihrer Freundin helfen musste, einen BH und passende Unterhosen anzuziehen. Lizzy fand die nämlich schrecklich kurz und unbequem.

Aber das war nichts gegen die Jeans. „Das ist viel zu eng," protestierte Lizzy, „und sie jucken ganz fürchterlich."

Dabei hatte sie die Hosen erst bis zu den Knien an. Und der Laden sollte in einer Viertelstunde geöffnet werden. Schweiß rann Nathalie über ihr Gesicht und sie wischte ihn ungeduldig weg. Eine Alternative zu den Hosen gab es nicht. Emily besass keinen einzigen Rock.

Weiße Jeans für eine Hochzeit, schwarze für Rockkonzerte und Beerdigungen. Blaue für die Arbeit und grüne für den St. Patrick's Day. Das war das gesamte Emily-Taylor-Hosen-Sortiment.

Ohne Vorwarnung zog sie die Hosen mit einem Ruck hinauf und knöpfte sie zu. Sie zog den Reißverschluss hoch und warnte Lizzy, sie ja nicht auszuziehen. Lizzy schien recht eingeschüchtert zu sein und nickte bloss. Von nun an kratzte und zerrte sie an den Hosen stillschweigend. Nathalie bugsierte Emily aus der Wohnung und schloss die Tür. Kurze Zeit lehnte sie ihre Stirn gegen das Holz und sandte ein Stossgebet zu Gott, sie mögen heil beim Laden ankommen.

***

Wir, dass heisst, die Familie und ich (was mich persönlich an den Paten erinnerte, wobei ich ein Essen mit Marlon Brando bzw. Don Corleone wirklich bevorzugen würde) sassen beim Essen, als Mrs. Bennet noch eine Bombe platzen liess. Offenbar war, als ich geschlafen hatte, der Postbote aufgekreuzt und hatte einen Brief aus London mitgebracht, wo sich, wurde ich aufgeklärt, mein Verlobter seit einigen Tagen befand, um die Hochzeit _auf seine Art_ vorzubereiten.

Wobei auf _seine Art_ bei mir bedeutete, dass er sich irgendwo voll laufen liess und in einem Stripclub sein Geld verjubelte.

„Na los, öffne den Brief und lies ihn uns vor, Lizzy!" Ich nahm also den Brief entgegen und öffnete ihn ganz langsam, um Mrs. Bennet zu provozieren.

Schliesslich hielt ich ihn geöffnet in der Hand und sah mich einem weiteren Problem gegenüber. Darcys Handschrift war so verschnörkelt, dass ich kaum das Datum entziffern konnte. Ich reichte ihn an Kitty weiter. „Lies du doch vor," schlug ich vor und bevor jemand protestieren konnte, begann Kitty so dramatisch wie möglich, den Brief vorzulesen.

„Geliebte Miss Bennet,

_Welcher Idiot nennt seine Verlobte noch beim Nachnamen?_

Es tut mir Leid, dass meine Geschäfte mich etwas länger als erwartet in London aufgehalten haben. Ich werde jedoch morgen zusammen mit Charles Bingley in Netherfield Park ankommen.

_Bei dieser Aussage errötete Jane wieder._

Ihr und Eure Schwester seid hiermit eingeladen, mit uns zu dinieren. Ebenfalls präsent werden Lady Cathrine, Anne, Lady Anne, Georgina, sowie Colonel Fitzwilliam und Caroline.

Aufrichtig,

F. Darcy"

_Scheint als bedeutete _auf seine Art_ definitiv nicht _meine_ Art._

Während Kitty und die anderen begeistert durcheinander riefen, riss ich Kitty den Brief noch einmal aus der Hand und überflog die kurzen Zeilen ein paar Mal. Abgesehen von der Anrede liess sich nicht herauslesen, wie viel ich, bzw. die wahre Lizzy Bennet diesem Mann bedeutete. Allerdings erinnerte ich mich vage daran, dass der Darcy aus dem Film auch nicht als Schmuserocker hervorgetreten war. Ich liess den Brief auf den Tisch fallen und stellte mir vor, auf welche Art und Weise ich mich bei meinem ersten Treffen mit meinem Verlobten wohl blamieren konnte.

***

Es war schwer, Lizzy in den Wagen zu bugsieren. Nathalie erklärte, das Auto sei wie eine Pferdekutsche bloss ohne Pferde. Lizzy nickte brav, erschrak jedoch fürchterlich als der Motor aufheulte. Rasch schaltete Nathalie das Radio aus, um Diskussionen zu vermeiden, woher die Stimmen kamen.

Sie kam nur langsam durch den morgendlichen Verkehr, doch das gab Lizzy genug Zeit, die Dinge zu bestaunen.

Denn um es milde auszurücken, Lizzy Bennet war verwirrt. Normalerweise fühlte sie sich stark und selbstbewusst, fühlte sich verantwortlich für ihre Geschwister und nahm Dinge gern selbst in die Hand. Doch hier fühlte sie sich klein, schwach und abhängig. Abhängig von einer völlig Fremden, die eine Kutsche ohne Pferde lenken konnte. Zum ersten Mal bereute sie richtig, sich jemals gewünscht zu haben, etwas Neues erleben zu wollen.

Endlich erreichte Nathalie den Laden, fand eine Parklücke in der Nähe und beeilte sich, Lizzy rasch in den Laden zu führen. Dort setzte sie Lizzy auf einen Stuhl hinter der Theke und mahnte sie, sich ja nicht zu rühren.

Etwas besorgt war sie schon, dass Lizzy die gesamte Fahrt überaus still gewesen war und sehr in sich gekehrt schien. Allerdings konnte ihr im Moment nichts Besseres passieren. Es war neun Uhr und der Chef würde zur Mittagzeit den Laden übernehmen. Was konnte in drei Stunden schon schief laufen?

Pünktlich kam die Lieferung an und sie nahm sie entgegen, und trug sie ins Lager. Sortieren konnte jemand anders, dachte sie grimmig und eilte zurück in den Laden, um zu unterschreiben. Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie sah, wie der Lieferant, Tom, mit Lizzy sprach.

Ihr wurde heiss und kalt als sie sich erinnerte, dass Tom mehrmals versuchte hatte, bei Emily zu landen. Sie stöhnte.

„Hast du gehört, dass _Franz Ferdinand_ heute im _Morrison's_ auftritt? Das solltest du dir nicht entgehen lassen. Ich werde auf jeden Fall hingehen." –„Wir werden kaum die Zeit finden, vorbeizuschauen," fuhr Nathalie dazwischen. Tom sah sie ärgerlich an, bevor sein Blick hilfsuchend zu Lizzy wanderte. Doch die starrte bloss verwirrt vor sich hin.

Tom stiess sich von der Theke, an der er bis jetzt lässig gelehnt hatte ab, nickte Emily zu und marschierte nach draussen.

Zwei Sekunden später kam er zähneknirschend wieder hinein. „Ich brauche noch ne Unterschrift." Er hielt Nathalie das Brett hin ohne sie anzusehen und verschwand, sobald diese ihm das Brett zurückgab.

„Was ist _Franz Ferdinand?_", fragte Lizzy neugierig. Ihre Lebensgeister waren wieder etwas geweckt, nun da sie sich wieder in einem überschaubaren Raum befand, fühlte sie sich weniger verloren.

„Ich glaube eine Band. Die wissen wohl kaum etwas von Geschichte und dem Attentat von Sarajevo," erklärte Nathalie geistesabwesend.

Ihr Blick war nämlich auf die Gruppe Jugendlicher gerichtet, die definitiv den Laden ansteuerten.

Und tatsächlich klingelte kurz darauf die Türglocke Sturm. „Hi, Emily!", grüssten die sechs Jugendlichen Emily und nickten Nathalie höfflich zu.

„Ich suche die neuste Metallica Scheibe. Wie hiess sie noch gleich?" fragte einer von ihnen. „Death Magnetic, du Idiot," antwortete das einzige Mädchen in der Gruppe. Nathalie atmete erleichtert aus.

„Ist ja schon gut, hab sie schon gefunden," erklärte der Junge, nahm die CD und verzog sich zu den Stereoanlagen nach hinten. Anscheinend hingen die öfters im Laden ab, denn jeder wandte sich zielsicher einem Regal zu und begann, diese zu durchstöbern.

Einzig das Mädchen stutzte und ging schliesslich auf Emily zu. Nathalie beeilte sich, ebenfalls hinter die Theke zu gelangen. „Sag mal, Em. Bist du krank?", sprach sie Emily an.

„Ich denke nicht," erwiderte Lizzy und sah prüfend an sich herunter. „Warum läuft hier denn keine Musik?" erkundigte sich das Mädchen weiter.

Verwirrt wandte sich Lizzy an Nathalie, die bereits die Anlage untersuchte. Endlich fand sie den Einschaltknopf und bald schon dröhnte Rammstein über die Lautsprecher. Erschrocken drehte Nathalie die Musik leiser, während das Mädchen zufrieden ein Regal ansteuerte.

Nathalie beruhigte sich ein bisschen und atmete tief durch. Lizzy beobachtete fasziniert das Treiben der Jugendlichen, sass aber ansonsten still und rührte sich kaum.

Wieder klingelte die Türglocke und ein Mann betrat den Laden, sah sich suchend um und steuerte direkt auf Emily zu.

„Emily, du musst mir helfen. Ich bin wirklich ruiniert. Ich habe heute Abend ein Date. Und ich weiss nicht, was ich für Musik zum Essen abspielen soll," jammerte er.

Nathalies Puls beschleunigte sich wieder. Doch bevor sie sich ausdenken konnte, warum Emily heute solche Fragen nicht beantworten konnte, sondern sie (auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was sie dem Mann empfehlen sollte), öffnete Lizzy den Mund und sagte: „Beim Essen finde ich etwas beruhigendes immer gut. Beethoven zum Beispiel." Der Mann starrte sie zuerst erstaunt an, doch dann sagte er, mehr zu sich selbst: „Klassische Musik! Das zeugt auch von Kultiviertheit. Emily, du bist die Größte!" Und schon stürzte er sich auf das Regal mit der klassischen Musik. „Lizzy, du bist ein Genie," flüsterte Nathalie ehrfürchtig und brachte damit Lizzy zum erröten.

Pünktlich um zwölf kam löste Watson eine erschöpfte Nathalie und eine begeisterte Lizzy ab. Begeistert war Lizzy deswegen, weil die Jugendlichen, darunter vor allem Mia, sie gedrängt hatten, unbedingt ins Morrison's zu kommen, da sie sich Franz Ferdinand niemals entgehen lassen könnte. (Nathalie hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt dem Ruf der Natur nachgegeben und als sie zurückkam, war es bereits zu spät). Lizzy fand es ausserordentlich spannend, dass sie sich ungezwungen zu einer echten Party treffen konnte (den Begriff Party hatte sie von einem der Jugendlichen aufgeschnappt.) Und Nathalie hoffte, dass der Abend wenigsten das Abenteuer war, dass Lizzy offenbar erbetete hatte.

***

Der Nachmittag verging wie im Flug. Mrs. Bennet zwang mich und Jane, einkaufen zu gehen. Lydia als verheiratete Frau (ja, ich dachte auch, dass sein ein Scherz) begleitete uns, da sie offenbar erfahren in solchen Sachen war (Paris Hilton Alarm). Einkaufen in Meryton ist so langweilig wie es sich anhört. Mrs. Bennet bestand darauf, dass wir neue Kleider brauchten und so standen Jane und ich drei Stunden lang wie Vogelscheuchen auf einem Holzblock während zwei geschäftige Schneider um uns herumschwirrten, unsere Masse nahmen, uns Stoffe hinhielten und Stoffe absteckten.

Meine Arme fühlten sich bleiern an, meine Füsse waren eingeschlafen und mein Kopf schmerzte, doch Mrs. Bennet war nicht zufrieden. Sie erklärte den armen Schneidern immer wieder, wie wichtig es war, dass wir gut aussahen, solange wir noch nicht verheiratet waren („und zwar heiraten diese zwei Mädchen die begehrtesten Junggesellen ganz Europas! 100.000 im Jahr!" wiederholte sie beständig.) Kein Druck also, dachte ich genervt und begann, hin und her zu zappeln. „Halt still, Lizzy. Sonst verrutscht alles!"

Nur Jane hielt geduldig alles aus. Ich gähnte demonstrativ, aber ich wurde ignoriert. „Das ist nur ein Vorgeschmack. Stell dir vor, wenn es um das Brautkleid geht," raunte mir Jane zu, als Mrs. Bennet wieder einmal mit einem der Schneider über den Preis des Stoffes stritt. Ich erbleichte. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass ich bis dahin nicht mehr hier war.

Endlich waren wir fertig und wir konnten gehen, nachdem die Schneider zum hunderttausendsten Mal erklärten, die Kleider würden bis zum Mittag abholbereit sein. Sie waren bestimmt so froh wie ich, als wir endlich Richtung Longbourn aufbrachen.

Wir assen etwas zu Abend und Mrs. Bennet schärfte uns immer wieder ein, wie wir uns am morgigen Abend zu verhalten hatten. Endlich war es Zeit, sich zurückzuziehen. Jane half mir aus dem Kleid, ich zog das Nachthemd wieder an und ahmte Jane nach, als wir uns die Zähne putzten. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob ich das richtig machte, aber zumindest waren es nicht meine Zähne.

Ich kroch unter die Bettdecke und Jane löschte das Licht. Ich war unendlich müde und deshalb nicht fähig, zu kommentieren, warum Jane zu mir ins Bett kroch. Ich schloss meine Augen und betete, ich möge wieder in meinem Körper aufwachen. Die aufsteigende Kälte ignorierend, schlief ich bald ein.

***

_Das nächste Kapitel sollte um Mittwoch/ Donnerstag so weit sein, allerspätesten Freitag, für diejenigen, die sich das im Kalender markieren wollen :)_

_Ein Review ist so schön und nötig wie ein Sofa für meine Wohnung... ;-)_


	4. PapaRazzia

**Guten Tag. Ich wurde beauftragt, damit ich mich im Namen des Autoren bei den Lesern für den Verzug entschuldige. *Holt ein Stückchen Papier aus der Hosentasche*. "Ich, Inopia, habe euch alle belogen. Haha, April April."**

Das habe ich nicht geschrieben! **Hab den ursprünglichen Text verloren... **Offenbar muss man alles selbst machen. Es tut mir wirklich sehr Leid, dass ich fast eine Woche später als geplant update, aber dafür ist dieses Kapitel seeeeeeehr lang. Aber ich weiss, dass es bei euren riesigen Bildschirmen nach viel weniger aussehen wird... *Grummel* Aber egal. Ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu schreiben. Dafür hab ich jetzt den miesesten Cliffhanger aller Zeiten mit eingebaut, der wahrscheinlich nicht mal einer ist... Trotzdem, viel Spass.

_Disclaimer: Wenn ich behaupte es gehört mit, verfolgt mich dann Jane Austens Geist? Abgefahren... Wenn das so ist, alles gehört mir!_

emilyLaing: Ich hoffe, dieser Teil gefällt dir, er enthält nämlich... Aber ich will ja nichts verderben ;) Vielen Dank für dein Review!

**Kapitel 4: PapaRazzia**

Nathalie lehnte sich erleichtert an die Tür und atmete tief ein und aus. Sie öffnete die Augen und erblickte Lizzy, die sie sorgenvoll anstarrte: „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte sie fürsorglich. (Um peinliche Gespräche zu vermeiden, hatte Nathalie Lizzy das „Ihr" und „Euch" ausgetrieben.) Sie nickte schweigend und stiess sich von der Türe ab.

„Ist wohl besser, wir hören uns etwas von Franz Ferdinand an, bevor wir dort heute Abend auftauchen," erklärte sie und schritt ins Wohnzimmer voran, Lizzy folgte ihr auf den Fersen. „Ausserdem muss ich am Nachmittag dringend noch zur Universität zurück, ich muss noch ein paar Sachen erledigen. Und dir könnte es dort gefallen," erklärte sie, während sie begann, ein paar CDs, die noch immer auf dem Boden herumlagen, herumzuschieben.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie eine schlichte CD mit schwarzem Cover herauszog, wo in weisser Schrift: „Franz Ferdinand" geschrieben stand. Sie wandte sich dem CD-Player zu und hielt inne. Das Lämpchen auf dem Anrufbeantworter blinkte rot. Sie liess die CD sinken und starrte wie hypnotisiert auf das Gerät.

Wie in Trance drückte sie auf „Abspielen" und fuhr vor Schreck zusammen, als eine allzu fröhliche – und viel zu laute – Frauenstimme durch das Zimmer hallte. „Hallo Schätzchen, ich bin's, Mommy. Wie geht es meiner Kleinen? Ich bin gerade mit Bob in der Gegend und wir dachten, wir laden dich zum Mittagessen ein. Wir treffen uns...," an dieser Stelle unterbrach sie sich selbst um jemandem im Hintergrund „Ich komme gleich," zu zurufen, bevor sie sich wieder dem Telefonat zuwandte. „Wir treffen uns um zwei in diesem texanischen Restaurant, du weißt schon welches, unweit deiner Wohnung. Und keine Widerrede." Der letzte Teil war leiser gesprochen und klang wie eine Drohung. Nathalie verfluchte alle ihr bekannten Götter – und bei ihrem Wissensstand waren das verflucht viele – und ergriff das Telefon. Sie versuchte Emilys Mutter zu erreichen, doch diese hatte vorausahnend ihr Handy abgeschaltet. Mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck wandte sie sich an Lizzy, die ziemlich verloren da stand. „Sieht so aus, als würden wir essen gehen," eröffnete Nathalie betrübt.

Nathalie war sich nicht mal sicher, ob es so eine gute Idee war. Emily selbst hätte den Anruf wahrscheinlich schlicht und einfach ignoriert und, um ihrer Mutter auf alle Fälle ausweichen zu können, für den Rest der Woche ihr Lager im Laden aufgeschlagen. Für solche Notfälle lagerte sie seit langer Zeit einen Schlafsack zwischen Led Zeppelin und Simply Red.

Aber Nathalie hatte keine Lust, sich mit einer wütenden Miss Norton, frühere _Mrs_. Taylor, McKinnon, Holland und Ngu zu streiten. Ausserdem musste Bob der Neue sein, denn der einzige Grund, warum Miss Norton ihre Tochter zum Essen einlud, war der Grund, sich bei einem potenziellen Ehemann beliebt zu machen. Irgendwo hatte Nathalie mit Emilys Mutter Bedauern. Eine Frau wie sie konnte nicht ohne einen Mann in ihrem Leben sein, und dann auch wieder nicht _mit_. Es war fast ein Wunder, dass ihre Ehe mit Emilys Vater ganze neun Jahre gehalten hatte.

Sie entschied sich Lizzy etwas anderes anzuziehen, und während sie den Schrank nach etwas durchsuchte, was nicht von einem Totenkopf oder einem obszönen Spruch geziert wurde, erklärte sie Lizzy, wie sie sich am besten zu verhalten hatte.

„Zu erst einmal wird deine Mutter sehr überrascht sein, dass ich dich begleite. Aber da das Essen sehr kurzfristig angesetzt wurde, musstest du mich mitnehmen, da wir bereits im Vorfeld eine Verabredung hatten. Und danach sagst du einfach so wenig wie möglich. Und wenn deine Mutter... _Emilys_ Mutter, natürlich, mal die Klappe hält dann fragst du so etwas wie. ‚Und wie habt ihr euch kennen gelernt?' Den Rest übernehme ich." Nathalie zog zufrieden eine weiße Bluse aus dem hinteren Teil des Schrankes. „Die habe ich Emily zu Weihnachten geschenkt," erinnerte sie sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht das beste Geschenk, wie ich sehe." Sie zuckte die Achseln und half Lizzy sich umzuziehen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Ich bin ziemlich nervös," erklärte Lizzy. Tatsächlich war sie etwas bleich um die Nase. „Das wird schon gehen, du wirst sehen. Wir haben nicht so viel Zeit. Wir essen etwas Kleines und ehe wir es uns versehen, sind wir wieder unterwegs." Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und steckte den Schlüssel ein. „Was ist mit dem Universitätsbesuch?", fragte Lizzy neugierig. „Wir haben genug Zeit für alles. Wir werden rechtzeitig wieder hier sein, um uns für die Party vorzubereiten," versicherte Nathalie ihr. Lizzy nickte zufrieden und folgte Nathalie die Treppe hinunter.

Emilys Mutter stach aus der Menge heraus. Sie war fünfzig, zog sich aber an als wäre sie 20, ihr Gesicht war so sehr geliftet, dass es aussah, als lächle sie permanent, so dass man meinen konnte, sie sei eine außergewöhnlich liebenswürdige und fröhliche Frau, bis man in ihre kalten, blauen Augen starrte. Okay, dass war ein wenig übertrieben, aber wer Miss Norton etwas näher kannte, wusste, dass sie eine Frau war, die leicht zu reizen war und explodieren konnte wie eine Bombe. Und alles an Emily – ihr Aussahen, ihr Kleidungsstil, ihre Arbeit, ihr Wohnort, schlicht _alles_ – reizte sie. Auch jetzt blickte sie ziemlich gereizt, während sie den Mann neben sich anstupste und gleichzeitig ihre Tochter an ihren Tisch herüberwinkte. Lizzy war irritiert, um es harmlos auszudrücken.

„Miss Norton, es ist schön Sie wieder zu sehen," sagte Nathalie, und reichte ihr die Hand. „Nun, ähm. Bob, darf ich dir eine Freundin meiner Tochter vorstellen? Das ist...," sie suchte hilflos nach einem Namen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie jetzt die Stirn runzeln, wenn sie denn könnte, dachte Nathalie amüsiert, während sie Bob ihre Hand entgegen streckte. „Nathalie. Freut mich Sie kennen zulernen, Mister...." Der Mann lächelte gütig, ergriff ihre Hand und sagte: „Nenn mich ruhig Bob. Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen. Und das muss Emily sein. Sie sieht aus als könnte sie deine Schwester sein," erklärte er und stand auf, um sich Emily näher anzusehen. Lizzy wimmerte leise vor sich hin.

„Papa?", stammelte sie heraus. Nathalie hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, nach Methoden zu suchen, um Emilys Mutter glücklich zu machen, dass sie vergessen hatte, Lizzy einzuschärfen, dass Bob nicht _wirklich _ihr Vater war.

Zum Glück fand Bob den Vorfall witzig. „Du bist wirklich so ein Schatz, wie deine Mutter dich beschrieben hat. Nun denn, wollen wir uns setzen und essen," erklärte er und folgte sogleich seinem eigenen Vorschlag.

„Deine Mutter hat mir erklärt, du arbeitest in einem Plattenladen. Dann weißt du bestimmt viel über Musik. Ich liebe Musik, aber ich stehe doch eher auf Country. Was magst du?" Nathalie wollte ihren Mund öffnen, doch ein Blick von Miss Norton brachte sie zum schweigen.

Offenbar war sie wirklich wütend, dass sie auch hier war. Nathalie lächelte sie so vertrauenswürdig und unschuldig an wie sie nur konnte, während Lizzy antwortete: „Franz Ferdinand." Nathalie atmete erleichtert aus, während Bob erklärte, er habe keine Ahnung, wer das sei. „Ist das einer oder mehrere?" lachte er. Lizzy lächelte und entspannte sich zunehmend. Bob war wirklich ein Schatz. Er erzählte, er sei ursprünglich aus Texas, was Nathalie zu der Frage verleitete, ob alle Texaner Fans von Bush waren und schon waren sie in eine politische Diskussion verwickelt.

Die Ankunft des Essens unterbrach das hitzige Gespräch und Emilys Mutter nutze die Chance, betont höflich ihre Tochter zu fragen, warum sie Nathalie mitgebracht hatte. „Als ich dich anrief, dachte ich eher an ein persönliches Familienessen," fügte sie vielsagend hinzu.

„Tut mir Leid, Mutter. Aber Nathalie und ich waren bereits verabredet, sie wird mich in der Universität herumführen," erklärte Lizzy. Nathalie war überaus stolz, wie schnell Lizzy mit der fremden Situation umgehen konnte. „Du gehst an die Uni? Willst du etwa ein Studium beginnen?", fragte ihre Mutter sofort. „Warum nicht? Dafür ist man nie zu alt, und deine Tochter ist bestimmt intelligent genug. So höflich wie sie ist," erklärte Bob.

Er tat Nathalie fast Leid. Er würde einiges über seine Meinung über Emily revidieren müssen, wenn er die echte Emily traf. _Falls_ das jemals geschehen würde. Der Gedanke deprimierte Nathalie, doch sie beeilte sich zu lächeln, als sie Miss Nortons Blick auf sich spürte.

„Für welches Fach würdest du dich denn interessieren?" fragte Bob neugierig. „Nun... Politik und Geschichte," antwortete Lizzy, nachdem sie eine Weile nachdachte. „Du könntest als Journalistin arbeiten und die ganze Welt bereisen," rief Bob aus und wandte sich an Emilys Mutter. „Das wäre doch toll, nicht Natascha?" Die nickte bloss, einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, ich muss zur Toilette," sagte sie und stand auf. Sie trat Nathalie auf den Fuss und wies sie mit einem Blick an, ihr zu folgen. „Ich werde mich mal... frisch machen," sagte Nathalie, obwohl weder Lizzy noch Bob sie beachteten. Beide waren zu sehr in ihr Gespräch vertieft. „Nein, Mary war keine gute Königin, aber Elizabeth hingegen brachte England zu neuem Ruhm," erklärte Lizzy.

„Was hast du mit meiner Tochter gemacht?" fuhr Natascha Norton Nathalie an, kaum hatte diese den Raum betreten. „Ich weiss nicht, was Sie meinen?" versuchte Nathalie sich dumm zu stellen, nur dass sie ungefähr so viel Talent im Flunkern besass wie ein Spiegel. (Dummer Vergleich? Hat jemand schon mal einen Spiegel gesehen, der lügt? Ausser in Sabrina total verhext, natürlich...)

„Das dort draussen sieht zwar aus wie meine Tochter, aber meine Emily macht sich keine Gedanken über Politik, sie denkt nicht an ein Studium und sie ist verflucht noch mal nicht so höfflich!" rief sie aus.

„Ich bin überrascht, dass Sie überhaupt etwas über Ihre Tochter wissen," erklärte Nathalie kalt. „Was soll das wieder heissen?" Nataschas Stimme klang drohend. „Sie wissen genau was ich meine. Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal etwas Nettes über sie verloren, wann haben Sie sie das letzte Mal besucht?" – „Emily will gar nicht, dass ich sie besuche. Dass weißt du genau. Die Emily, die ich kenne, schert sich einen Dreck darum, was andere brauchen oder wollen. Sie hat schon immer ihr eigenes Ding gedreht, ohne abhängig zu sein. Und ich weiss, dass sie mich verachtet, mich und wie ich lebe. Deshalb frage ich noch einmal. _Was_ ist da draussen?"

Ihr Gesicht war rot angelaufen vor Zorn und sie atmete schwer aus, während sie mit ihrer linken Hand vage in die Richtung zeigte, in der Lizzy und Bob dabei waren die politischen Ausrutscher von Henry VIII zu besprechen.

„Ich kann es Ihnen nicht erklären. Sie würden es nicht glauben," begann Nathalie vorsichtig. „Also ist dies nicht meine Tochter?" fragte Natascha eindringlich. Nathalie schüttelte den Kopf. Emilys Mutter schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief ein und aus.

„Und wie bekommen wir sie zurück?" fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme. „Ich arbeite daran." Nathalie versuchte so überzeugend zu klingen, wie sie konnte. Dabei fühlte sie sich selbst so schwach wie noch nie zuvor. „Wir sollten zurückkehren. Ich sollte Emily nicht so lange allein lassen," erinnerte sie sich laut. Natascha nickte bloss und hielt die Türe auf. Nathalie war schon halb durch, als sie fragte. „Wir bekommen sie doch zurück, die echte Emily?" – „Hoffentlich," murmelte Nathalie.

Sie trat an den Tisch und setzte sich, Natascha tat dasselbe. „Sag mal, was hältst du denn von Obama, Emily?"

Lizzys Augen wanderten verwirrt zu Nathalie, doch bevor diese etwas sagen konnte, legte Natascha eine Hand auf Bobs Arm und sagte: „Ich glaube, wir haben die Kinder viel zu lange aufgehalten, Schatz. Sie wollten doch noch an die Uni."

Bob lachte. „Du hast Recht. Falls ihr zwei noch etwas erleben wollt, solltet ihr uns alten Leuten schnellstens entkommen. Es war herrlich, euch kennen zu lernen," stimmte er seiner Freundin zu und stand auf, um beiden die Hand zu schütteln. Natascha umarmte etwas verkrampft ihre Tochter und Natascha glaubte, Tränen in ihren Augen zu sehen. Sie zog Lizzy rasch aus dem Restaurant und bugsierte sie in den Wagen. Sie hatten ziemlich viel Zeit wett zu machen.

„Bobby ist echt faszinierend," erklärte Lizzy begeistert. „Bobby?" fragte Nathalie und warf einen Blick auf Lizzy, die aus dem Fenster starrte. „Er sagte, gute Freunde nennen ihn Bobby," erklärte sie als sei es das verständlichste auf der Welt. „Er ist so ganz anders als mein richtiger Vater," fügte sie nachdenklich hinzu. „Wie es ihm wohl geht?"

***

Mr. Bennet sass auf einem Sessel und zog sich die Stiefel aus. Seine Frau war bereits im Bett und spielte nervös mit ihren Fingern. Ab und an seufzte sie tief.

_Sehr_ tief. Mr. Bennet stöhnte, als er merkte, dass er es wieder einmal nicht schaffen würde, seine Frau einfach zu ignorieren. „Nun, was bedrückt Euer Herz dieses Mal?" fragte er und knöpfte sein Hemd auf.

„Ach, es ist nichts," begann sie und sah zu, wie ihr Mann sein Hemd über den Stuhl hing. „Es ist bloss... Lizzy benimmt sich seltsamer als sonst," begann sie. „Mr. Bennet, ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen. Was wenn sie die Hochzeit absagen wird?" Sie sah zu, wie ihr Mann sein Nachtgewand anzog und schliesslich ins Bett stieg.

„Dann wird sie ihn halt nicht heiraten," erklärte er ihr ruhig. „Aber Mr. Bennet! Das können wir nicht zulassen!" rief sie erregt aus. „Können wir nicht? Aber sicher können wir. Wir müssen sogar. Ich werde sie bestimmt nicht zwingen, diesen Mann zu heiraten."

Er schüttelte sein Kissen auf, als Mrs. Bennet seinen Arm ergriff. „Aber sie wird keinen besseren finden! Es ist wichtig für uns und die Familie, dass sie Mr. Darcy heiratet." – „Lizzy wird tun, was sie für richtig hält. Wie sie es immer tut. Und du hast immer noch Jane. Die kann im Notfall für die ganze Familie aufkommen." Damit war für ihn das Gespräch beendet und er blies die Kerze auf seinem Nachttisch aus. „Falls Lizzy Jane nicht ansteckt mit dieser Sache," murmelte Mrs. Bennet betrübt.

Ich schluckte hart. Ja, ich habe gelauscht. Aber wirklich nicht extra. Ich bin bloss erwacht und da sich mein Magen so anfühlte, als läge in ihm ein Stein, da beschloss ich die Toilette aufzusuchen. Längere Geschäfte erledige ich nicht gerne wenn Menschen um mich herum wuseln, besonders nicht wenn die Toiletten kein fließendes Wasser besitzen. Nachdem ich als eine halbe Stunde auf der Toilette verbrachte und _Whisky in a Jar_ vor mich hinsummte, begab es sich zufällig, dass ich gerade dann in mein Zimmer – pardon, mein _und_ Janes Zimmer – zurückkehren wollte, dass sich Mr. und Mrs. Bennet laut genug unterhielten, dass ich sie einwandfrei verstehen konnte, wenn ich mein Ohr gegen die Tür presste und den Atem anhielt.

Und wieder spürte ich dieses Sympathiegefühl für Mr. Bennet. Dieser Mann liebte seine Tochter, wie es sein sollte. Ich lehnte mich an die Wand und atmete tief ein und aus. Ich würde Mr. Bennet vermissen, wenn ich hier wieder weg war. Aber Mr. Bennet änderte nichts daran, dass ich zurück wollte. Jeder Normalsterbliche sah ein, dass ich einfach nicht in diese Welt passte. Nathalie, die hätte wenigstens gewusst, wie sie sich am besten zu verhalten hatte. Aber ich? Der Trampel der Nation? Gesandt um Austens Welt zu zerstören. Ich war froh und besorgt zu gleich, dass ich zumindest nicht zu der Zeit hier reingetrudelt war, als Lizzy und Darcy noch nicht verlobt waren. Froh, weil ich es wohl kaum schaffen würde, dass sich ein Mann wie Darcy in mich verlieben würde, besorgt, weil ein Buch nachdem es geendet hatte, eigentlich nicht mehr weiter gehen sollte und somit hatte ich keine Ahnung, wann ich zurückkehren konnte. Ja, mein Leben war eindeutig kompliziert geworden.

Schliesslich spürte ich die Kälte, die sich ausbreitete und meine Beine erklomm. Ich seufzte und begab mich zurück ins Bett. Kaum lag ich wieder, schmiegte sich Jane an mich. Na ja, zumindest war mir so etwas wärmer...

***

Lizzy gefiel die Universität eindeutig. Sie war bekümmert, dass Frauen in ihrem Leben nicht studieren konnten, doch gleichzeitig fand sie es hoffnungsvoll, dass die Zukunft sehr anders aussah. Sie folgte Nathalie überall hin, durch den Park vor dem Hauptgebäude und trank genüsslich ihren Kaffee während sie die Menschen um sich herum beobachtete. Sie bestaunte die riesige Bücherei und die grossen Hörsäle und war fasziniert, wie Nathalie es schaffte, mit einer grossen, lauten Maschine Blätter zu multiplizieren.

„Das muss das wahre Leben sein," erklärte sie enthusiastisch, während die beiden jungen Frauen zurück zum Parkplatz schlenderten. Nathalie betrachtete Lizzy neugierig. „Hey, Lizzy. Wie ist... Darcy denn so?" fragte sie. Lizzy sah sie verwundert an, dann seufzte sie. „Es ist schwierig zu beschreiben. Wir hatten einige Differenzen, und ich dachte immer, er ist einer dieser arroganten, sich selbst liebenden Menschen, mit denen ich nichts anfangen kann. Er ist Äußerlich attraktiv, wenn man auf solches Wert legt." Nathalie schluckte, sie kannte jemanden, der auf Äußerlichkeiten stand. Und die Person befand sich in unmittelbarer Nähe von Darcy. „Aber er kann sich so Mühe geben, wenn er möchte, auch wenn es ihm sehr schwer fällt, Gefühle richtig zu definieren und sie schliesslich sich selbst und anderen einzugestehen." – „Warum hast du dich in ihn verliebt?" fragte Nathalie weiter. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich meine, ich denke, dass ich ihn liebe. Aber vor allem bin ich ihm dankbar, dankbar für das, was er für meine Familie getan hat. Nathalie... ist dass eine gute Grundlage für eine Ehe? Dankbarkeit?" Nathalie hörte den Zweifel aus ihrer Stimme heraus und ihr wurde schwer ums Herz. Was sollte sie ihr antworten? Wenn sie die Wahrheit sagte, würde Lizzy Darcy vielleicht nicht mehr heiraten wollen oder gar nicht mehr in ihre Welt zurückkehren wollen. Was so viel bedeutete, als dass sie nie wieder die echte Emily sehen würde.

Immer noch in Gedanken versunken startete sie den Motor. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke schlich in ihrem Kopf herum. Was hatten sie und Emily denn noch gemeinsam? Eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit, aber wer wusste, ob sie sich nicht bald aus den Augen verlieren würden. Die letzten zwei Jahre waren sie nur miteinander in Kontakt geblieben, weil Nathalie sie mindestens wöchentlich angerufen hatte und ab und an im Laden aufgetaucht war. Sie hatte Emily dazu bewegt, ein Profil auf Facebook zu starten. Und mit welchem Erfolg? Emily hatte 12 Freunde, von denen sie erklärte, sie kenne die Hälfte überhaupt nicht. Und sie war nur dann am Computer, um ihren iPod aufzustocken. Kein Verlass auf Chat und Emails also.

Lizzy hingegen, oder die neue Emily... sie beide waren sich ähnlicher. Nathalie seufzte. Sie fühlte, als versündigte sie sich gerade gegen Emily. Sie zwang sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln, als sie ihren Wagen in den Londoner Stossverkehr eingliederte. „Ich weiss es nicht, Lizzy."

Lizzy, die das Gedankenspiel von Nathalie nur von ihrem Gesicht ablesen konnte, nickte und zuckte die Achseln.

„Ich freue mich auf jeden Fall auf die Party," sagte sie fröhlich.

Morrison's war ein Ort, gemacht für lichtscheue Menschen. Die Luft war stickig und der Raum war voller Rauch. Fenster gab es anscheinend nicht. Die Bar war nicht sonderlich gross, an einem Ende, neben den Toiletten, war eine improvisierte Bühne aufgestellt worden, auf der die Instrumente bereits aufgestellt waren. Lizzy hielt sich etwas ängstlich an Nathalie, die sich nur langsam den Weg durch die Menschenmenge bahnen konnte, bis sie endlich die Bar erreichte und zwei Colas bestellte. Sie reichte eine an Lizzy weiter und lehnte sich an die Theke. Lizzy tat es ihr nach. „Das ist also eine Party," folgerte Lizzy und ihre Augen leuchteten auf. Offenbar war dies besser, als sie erwartete hatte.

„Emily!" rief plötzlich jemand aus der Menge und steuerte auf sie zu. Nathalie erkannte Mia, den Teenager, der sie eingeladen hatte. „Emily! Cool, dass du es geschafft hast," sagte sie fröhlich, als sie die beiden erreichte. Sie nickte Nathalie zu und wandte sich wieder an Emily. „Warum trinkst du Cola? Ich dachte, du könntest mir ein Bier besorgen." Sie sah Emily auffordernd an. „Ein was?" fragte Lizzy erstaunt. „Haha. Reib es mir noch unter die Nase, dass ich noch nicht alt genug bin, selbst zu bestellen. Holst du mir nun eins?" hackte sie nach. Lizzy nickte in Nathalies Richtung, diese sah sich gezwungen, der Aufforderung nachzukommen und bestellte das gewünschte Getränk. ‚Super, ich helfe einem Minderjährigen sich ins Koma zu saufen... Was bin ich bloss für ein Vorbild...' dachte sie ironisch und reichte schliesslich das Bier an Mia weiter, wenn auch zögerlich. Mia schien das zu bemerken und nahm rasch einen grossen Schluck, bevor sie sich bedankte, sich verabschiedete und in der Menge verschwand.

Und dann wurde es endlich Zeit für den Auftritt von Franz Ferdinand. Obwohl Lizzy zwei Lieder kannte (für mehr hatte die Zeit schlicht nicht mehr gereicht), war sie Feuer und Flamme. Sie imitierte die anderen Leute vor der Bühne und tanzte für sich selbst. So lebendig und ausgelassen hatte sie sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt.

Plötzlich spürte sie einen Arm, der sich um ihre Hüfte schlang. „Hey Emily. Ich wusste doch, dass du kommst," sagte eine Stimme nahe an ihrem Ohr. Sein Atem kitzelte sie und sie kicherte, als sie sich umwandte, um Tom anzusehen. „Ich bin nicht wegen dir hier, sondern der Musik," erinnerte sie ihn und schüttelte seine Hand ab. Er lachte. „Natürlich, was sonst." Lizzy grinste ebenfalls, auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste warum. Tom war ein sehr attraktiver Mann, stellte sie fest, als er neben ihr zu tanzen begann. Sein blondes Haar fiel ihm in dauernd ins Gesicht, was ihm einen sanftmütigen Eindruck vermittelte. Er war einen halben Kopf grösser als sie, besass breite Schultern und muskulöse Arme. Er trug einfache Jeans und ein Hemd. Er grinste, als er Lizzys Blick auf sich spürte und ergriff ihre Hand. „Lass uns tanzen, Em." Er zog sie weiter auf die Tanzfläche hinaus und begann sie gekonnt herumzuwirbeln. Es fiel Lizzy leicht, sich seinem Tempo und Stil anzupassen und schon bald hatte sie gefallen daran. Sie lachte amüsiert, und hielt sich an Tom fest, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verpassen. „Komm, wir gehen was trinken," sagte Tom und zog sie hinter sich her zur Bar. Kurz kam Lizzy der Gedanke, wo Nathalie wohl sein möge, doch sie vergaß alles, als Tom ihr ein Bier reichte. Sie roch prüfend daran, bevor sie einen Schluck nahm. Es war bitter, zu bitter für ihren Geschmack, doch das Tanzen hatte sie durstig gemacht. Sie leerte den Becher in wenigen Zügen. Tom zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und lachte. „Wir nehmen noch zwei," rief er dem Barkeeper zu.

Lizzy fühlte sich plötzlich etwas anders... die Musik dröhnte lauter und die Menschen bewegten sich schneller. Sie lehnte sich hilfsuchend and die Bar, doch landete in Toms Armen. „Hey, ruhig, Prinzessin," flüsterte er ihr zu. Sie brummte bloss etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin. „Na los, hauen wir ab," schlug Tom ihr vor und ergriff erneut ihre Hand. Geschickt bewegte er sich durch die Menge und schon bald standen sie draussen an der frischen Luft. Lizzy torkelte ihm nach, konnte jedoch nicht bremsen, als er anhielt und lief ihm direkt in die Arme. Sie murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich sehr müde.

„Kein Problem, Prinzessin," flüsterte Tom und schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüfte, um sie näher zu ziehen. Mit einer Hand hob er ihr Kinn an, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. „Du bist bestimmt das einzigartigste Mädchen das ich kenne," fuhr er fort. Lizzy begann zu lachen. „Kann gar nicht sein," lallte sie. „Du kennst mich ja gar nicht," fügte sie vielsagend hinzu. „Du bist vielleicht manchmal nicht einfach zu durchschauen, aber so undurchsichtig bist du nun auch nicht, Emily." – „Siehst du? du kennst mich gar nicht, ich bin nicht...," protestierte Lizzy, wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als Tom seine Lippen auf die ihren presste.

Lizzys Kopf war auf einen Schlag leer und als sie sich trennten, konnte sie bloss kichern. „Hätte ich es gewagt, dass zu tun, wenn ich dich nicht kennen würde?" fragte Tom. Er schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr ihr durch die Haare als er nichts als ein weiteres Kichern als Antwort bekam.

„Du hast die schönsten Augen der Welt, Emily Taylor," sagte er und das Kichern verstummte. Für eine kurze Weile starrten sie sich in die Augen, und dann spürte Lizzy wieder seine weichen Lippen auf ihren. Sie schloss automatisch die Augen. Ihr erster Kuss... dachte sie, als sie plötzlich seine Zunge spürte. Verwirrt öffnete sie den Mund um etwas zu sagen, was, schlicht ausgedrückt, ein Fehler war. Doch nach ein paar angespannten Sekunden küsste sie ihn zögerlich zurück. Wie sie danach in ein Taxi gelangt war, daran konnte sich Lizzy beim besten Willen nicht mehr erinnern.

Was sie noch wusste, war, dass sie vor einem baufälligen Gebäude hielten und sie Tom nach unten in den Keller folgte. Jedes Mal wenn die Treppe quietschte, kicherte sie wieder. Schliesslich klopfte Tom an eine Stahltür und sie betraten eine weitere Party. Nur dass hier die meisten auf dem Boden lagen, meist zu zweit, oder zu dritt. Andere schienen zu schlafen, wieder andere kicherten ebenfalls blöd herum und bewegten sich zu einer Musik, die Lizzy noch nie gehört hatte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie Männer sah, die ihre Haare bis zu 40 cm in die Luft gestylt hatten und diese in allen möglichen Farben gefärbt hatten. Sie konnte jedoch nicht bleiben und sie weiter bestaunen, denn Tom zog sie weiter, zu einer Gruppe, die etwas abseits stand. „Tommy!" rief einer aus. „Brauchst du was zu rauchen?" fragte ein anderer. Tom nickte und stellte Emily vor. Lizzy schüttelte ihren Kopf, als der Raum begann sich zu drehen und sie hielt sich an Tom fest.

„Siehst so aus, als wolle deine Freundin auch was," stellte einer mit grünen Haaren amüsiert fest. „Ich weiss nicht, ich glaube, die hat genug," widersprach ein Mädchen mit lila Haaren. „Emily kann selbst entscheiden," entschied Tom und hielt Lizzy den Joint hin. „Komm schon, babe. Nimm einen Zug," riet er ihr. Lizzy tat wie ihr geheißen. Sie hustete und trank gierig das Getränk, welches man ihr reichte. Es schmeckte süß und war grün. Lizzy wusste nicht warum, aber sie nahm noch einen weiteren Zug und diesmal hustete sie nicht mehr so sehr. Dann verlor sie endgültig die Kontrolle über ihren Körper. Sie wusste, dass sie in Toms Armen lag, auf einem Kissen, er über ihr und sie sich innig küssten. Ausserdem spürte sie seine Hände überall auf ihrem Körper.

***

Zwei Sekunden. Länger hatte sie Lizzy nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Aber es hatte gereicht. Lizzy war verschwunden. Beunruhigt hatte Nathalie zuerst das ganze Lokal durchsucht, hatte sogar beim Backstagebereich nachgefragt, ob dort wohl eine Frau aufgetaucht war, doch man wies sie barsch ab. Sie suchte sogar in der Männertoilette. Aber nichts. Keine Spur von Lizzy.

Dann entdeckte sie Mia. Sie steuerte auf sie zu. „Sag mal, hast du Emily gesehen?" fragte sie. Mia sah sie skeptisch an. „Ich weiss nicht, ob ich dir das sagen kann," neckte Mia sie. Nathalie war überhaupt nicht zum scherzen aufgelegt. „Wie wäre es mit einem Bier und du erzählst mir, was du weißt?" fragte sie zurück, und versuchte, ihre Gereiztheit und Besorgtheit zu unterdrücken. „Zwei Bier," forderte Mia. „Und du musst mir eine Frage beantworten." – „Einverstanden."

Sie gingen zur Bar zurück und Nathalie bestellte. „Was willst du wissen?" fragte sie ungeduldig. „Beantworte mir ehrlich, was für Musik du hörst," forderte Mia, während sie den ersten Becher Bier ergriff. Perplex starrte Nathalie das Mädchen an. Wie durchgeknallt waren diese Leute? Gab es denn nichts anderes als Musik für sie? „Nope," antwortete Mia hilfreich, als Nathalie die Frage laut stellte. „Also?" Mia wartete noch immer auf ihre Antwort. Nathalie überlegte. „Nun, ich höre gern Popmusik, wie Lenny Kravitz oder Madonna." Mias Augen weiteten sich, dann prustete sie los. „Wie zur Hölle seid du und Emily bloss Freunde geworden?" fragte sie erstaunt.

Nathalie wollte gerade antworten, dass Emily und sie lange bevor es so etwas wie Musik in ihrem bzw. Emilys Leben gab, befreundet gewesen waren, doch sie hielt sich zurück. Sie schuldete ihr keine Rechenschaft. „Wo ist Emily hin?" fragte sie deshalb eindringlich. Mia ergriff den zweiten Becher, während sie den leeren achtlos auf den Boden warf. „Die ist etwa vor einer halben Stunde mit Tom zusammen verschwunden."

Nathalie starrte sie ungläubig an. Es fehlte nur noch Nelsons „Ha,ha."

***

Lautes Hämmern holte Lizzy zurück in die Realität. Sie stöhnte und rieb sich ihren Kopf, der schmerzte, als sei eine Kutsche mehrmals über ihn hinweggerollt. Etwas bewegte sich unter ihr und sie rutschte rasch von Tom herunter, der sich sofort aufsetzte. Wohl etwas zu schnell, denn er fasste sich sofort an den Kopf und stöhnte, wie Lizzy zuvor. Er war oben ohne und Lizzy errötete leicht, als sie sich erinnerte, dass sie selbst ihn in der Nacht seines Hemdes entledigt hatte. Es klopfte erneut. Und dann eine Stimme, die gedämpft durch die Stahltür drang. „Aufmachen, Polizei!" Tom und viele andere fuhren fluchend hoch. Tom warf sich rasch sein Hemd rüber und half Lizzy hoch. „Du solltest dich vielleicht besser auch anziehen," erklärte er. Lizzy errötete, als sie in dem Gewirr nach ihrem T-Shirt fahndete. Ihren BH fand sie nicht mehr. Sie klammerte sich an Tom fest, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und mehrere uniformierte Männer den Raum stürmen und jeden einzelnen in Ketten legte. Danach wurden sie nach draussen geführt, wo bereits Reporter, Journalisten und ein Fernsehteam anwesend waren und versuchten mit einem Verhafteten oder einem Polizisten zu sprechen. „Drogenrazzia," erklärte der Einsatzleiter einem Reporterteam und stiess Lizzy weiter vor sich hin, bis er sie in eines der wartenden Polizeiautos bugsierte.

***

Gut möglich, dass ich etwas nervös war. Schliesslich trifft man ja nicht alle Tage einen unbekannten Mann mit dem man auch noch verlobt war. Ich brachte beim Frühstück nichts herunter und trottete danach hinter Kitty, Lydia und Jane her, als wir nach Meryton zurückkehrten, um unsere Kleider abzuholen. Ich summte _hot blooded_, um mich selbst zu beruhigen. Plötzlich blieb Lydia stehen und wartete, bis ich sie eingeholt hatte.

„Ich dachte, ich leiste der faulen Lizzy Gesellschaft," erklärte sie. Ich nickte bloss. Ein paar Minuten liefen wir schweigend nebeneinanderher, bis mir einfiel, dass ich Lydia schon lange etwas fragen wollte. „Wo ist eigentlich dein Ehemann?" fragte ich neugierig. „George?" Lydia sah mich erstaunt und misstrauisch an. „Eh, ja. George," sagte ich und lächelte sie unschuldig an.

„George kommt nicht zur Hochzeit," sagte sie knapp. „Und warum nicht?" Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass ich mich auf gefährliches Terrain begab. Solche Dinge zu erahnen, lag mir schlicht nicht.

Lydias Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse. „Du wolltest ihn nicht dabei haben, erinnerst du dich nicht?" Ich sah sie verdutzt an. „Warum sollte ich deinen Ehemann nicht bei meiner Hochzeit dabei haben wollen?" erkundigte ich mich. Sie rollte ihre Augen. „Spiel dich nicht so auf, Lizzy," warnte sie mich. Als ob ich Angst vor Teenagern hätte...Aber echt, he!

Trotzdem wollte ich sie beruhigen. „Ich hab bloss nachgedacht. Wir sind doch eine Familie... na ja, oder so was ähnliches und bei einem Ereignis wie einer Hochzeit, vor allem einer Doppelhochzeit, sollte doch jedes Familienmitglied anwesend sein, nicht? Und damit meine ich auch George." Während diese Worte aus meinem Mund sprudelten, dachte ich kurz darüber nach, dass George vielleicht gar nicht kommen wollte und lieber seine Zeit ohne seine Ehefrau verbringen würde... Ich könnte es verstehen. Doch um irgendetwas zurückzunehmen war es nun zu spät.

Lydia schien nicht hundertprozentig geheuer zu sein, was gerade geschehen war, aber einem geschenkten Gaul schaut man nicht ins Maul.

„Das ist echt stark von dir, Lizzy. Ich wollte schon immer mit George in meinem alten Heimatort so richtig angeben." Damit rannte sie zu den anderen, um Jane und Kitty einzuweihen. Ich kannte George zwar nicht, aber Mann, tat der mir Leid.

Ich ignorierte Janes Blicke einfach. Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch mit einem einzigen Blick Eisberge zum schmelzen bringen oder mir ein schlechtes Gewissen aufhalsen, obwohl ich keine Ahnung hatte, was ich genau falsch gemacht haben sollte. Nun gut. Meine wenigen Hirnzellen sind nach reiflicher Überlegung zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass George vielleicht aus einem guten Grund nicht eingeladen war, aber woher sollte ich das denn wissen? Deshalb blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als Jane zu ignorieren. Mit genügend Geduld würde Jane schon aufgeben. Dachte ich zumindest. Die Wahrheit ist, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die Originalzusammensetzung von Guns n' Roses wieder zusammenkam war grösser als das Jane aufgab, und die ist schon unbeschreiblich klein.

Als ich einsah, dass ich hier auf verlorenem Posten stand, wandte ich mich an Jane. „Was?" fragte ich herausfordernd. „Nichts," sagte Jane ruhig und starrte mich weiter mit ihren durchdringenden blauen Augen an. „Wenn es um George geht...," begann ich, aber sie unterbrach mich. Offenbar musste man bei Jane das Gesprächsthema zuerst selbst erraten, bevor sie begann, einem Vorwürfe zu machen. „Natürlich geht es um George. Denkst du denn wirklich, Mr. Darcy wird erfreut sein, ihn zu sehen?" Offensichtlich war sie viel mehr besorgt als wütend. Wie hätte es auch anders sein können?

„Nun, ich habe ihn eingeladen. Da muss Darcy wohl durch," sagte ich bestimmt und fühlte mich unglaublich stark in diesem Moment. „Aber Lizzy. Hat Darcy denn nicht bereits genug durch gestanden?" Ich hörte aus ihrer Stimme die Zweifel heraus. Ich wurde unsicher. Entweder war Darcy ne Memme, oder ich hatte gerade etwas sehr schreckliches getan. Und da ich mich kannte, bedeutete dies wohl eher Option zwei. Ich seufzte. „Dann laden wir ihn halt wieder aus," sagte ich leichthin. Jane runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts. Brauchte sie auch nicht, denn Mrs. Bennet kam auf uns zu. „Ich wusste ihr würdet zur Vernunft kommen. Die ganze Zeit habe ich gehofft, dass die ganze Familie an der Hochzeit teilnehmen kann."

Oops. Lydia war wohl schneller zu Hause gewesen als wir, denn nicht nur wusste bereits das gesamte Haus darüber Bescheid, nein, der Brief mit der Einladung war auch schon unterwegs zu George.

„So viel zu deinem Vorhaben." Es klang sogar leicht ironisch und ich musste gegen meinen Willen grinsen. „Sarkasmus steht dir nicht, Jane," liess ich sie wissen. Sie schüttelte bloss den Kopf und zog sich in ihr – pardon _unser_ – Zimmer zurück.

Ich hatte bald herausgefunden, dass man sich bloss in der Bibliothek aufhalten musste, wollte man in diesem Raum etwas Ruhe. Und in besagtem Raum blieb ich auch, bis es Zeit war, sich umzuziehen und sich auf den Weg nach Netherfield zu machen. Ich sass mit einer überaus nervösen Jane in der Kutsche und betrachtete interessiert, wie langsam die Gegend am Fenster vorbeizog.

„Was glaubst du, gibt's zu essen?" fragte ich. Jane sah mich strafend an. „Was?" Ich starrte zurück und verschränkte meine Arme vor meiner Brust. „Wir werden essen, was auch immer man uns serviert," erinnerte sie mich. „Nehmen wir mal an, Stierhoden mit einer pikanten Paprikasauce ist gerade der letzte Schrei in London. Würdest du das etwa auch essen?" Ich sah sie herausfordernd an und nickte triumphierend, als Jane keine Antwort wusste. „Dachte ich mir," sagte ich spitz und lehnte mich zurück.

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief in Schweigen, auch wenn Jane mir hin und wieder ein seltsamer Blick zuwarf. Schliesslich kam die Kutsche knirschend auf Kies zum stehen und wir stiegen aus.

„Heilige Scheiße...," entfuhr es mir, als ich leibhaftig vor Netherfield stand. „Die Hütte muss ja einiges wert sein," sagte ich, als ich meinen Blick über das Gebäude schweifen liess. „Und wie immer freut es mich ausserordentlich, Euch und Eure Schwester in meiner ‚Hütte' begrüßen zu können." Mein Mann wanderte zurück zu einem Mann mit roten Haaren, der uns freundlich angrinste, doch seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet. Jane blickte auf den Boden, aber ihren hochroten Kopf konnte ich trotzdem erkennen. „Bingley!", erriet ich. Sein Grinsen erweiterte sich. „Elizabeth hat sich nicht verändert, wie ich sehe," stellte er fest. „Alte Gewohnheiten sterben schwer," sagte ich leichthin. „Kluge Wortwahl, woher stammt der Spruch?" erkundigte sich plötzlich eine Frau, die aus dem nichts neben mir aufgetaucht war. Sie war hübsch, besass jedoch einen ungesunden arroganten Zug um ihre Nase.

„Mmpf?", brummte ich unverständlich. Ihr Auftauchen hatte mir einen Schrecken eingejagt. „Euer äußerst intelligenter Spruch, von wem stammt der?" wiederholte sie irritiert. „Ähm. Goethe," sagte ich rasch. Sie nickte und wandte sich dann ab, um die Treppen zum Eingang hinaufzusteigen.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass Elizabeth Goethe kennt," sagte Bingley. Er schien beeindruckt. Ich brummte vor mich hin. Eigentlich hätte ich sogar _Faust_ gelesen in der Schule gelesen. Aber ja... hätte trifft es hier sehr gut. Ich hatte immer Besseres zu tun. Wir betraten Netherfield, und man liess mir keine Gelegenheit, mich genau umzusehen, sondern wir wurden sogleich in einen anderen Raum geführt, der bereits voller Leute war, die uns alle mehr oder wenig freundlich ansahen. Ich tat es Jane nach und imitierte ihren Knicks. Dummerweise verlor ich dabei das Gleichgewicht und fiel nach hinten. Ich schloss die Augen und erwartete den Aufprall, doch der kam nie. Stattdessen wurde ich von zwei starken Armen aufgefangen, die mir wieder auf die Beine halfen. Ich wandte mich um und starrte meinen Retter an.

Er hatte tiefbraune Augen, schwarze Haare, er war etwa einen Kopf grösser als ich und bestimmt der einzige Mann, der in einem solch lächerlichen Frack gut aussah. Bevor er oder ich etwas sagen konnte, erklang Bingleys Stimme. „Wie ich sehe, Darcy, hast du deine Verlobte gefunden." Darcys Augen wanderten zu der wartenden Gesellschaft und er liess seine Arme sinken. Er zwang sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln und nickte ihnen allen zu.

Dann trat er auf eine Frau zu, die in einem Sessel sah und ihn warm ansah. „Mutter, darf ich dir meine Verlobte vorstellen?" erkundigte er sich und wandte sich wieder nach mir um. Vielleicht, wenn mein Hirn inzwischen verarbeitet hätte, dass ich a) meine erste Peinlichkeit abgeliefert hatte, und b) mein Verlobter aussah, wie eine Mischung aus Davey Havok, Justin Sane, Billie Joe Armstrong und Gerard Way aussah (eh, natürlich von allen nur das Beste... und ohne eventuelles Make-up, aber leider ohne Tattoos. Höchstwahrscheinlich...). Wie gesagt, hätte ich die zwei Dinge verarbeitetet, dann hätte ich vielleicht bemerkt, dass ich wohl neben meinem Verlobten stehen sollte, wenn er mich seiner Mutter vorstellen wollte. Da dies nicht der Fall war, musste mich Jane schubsen, um mich in Gang zu bringen.

„Tut mir Leid, bin noch nicht so wirklich daran gewöhnt," entschuldigte ich mich. Lady Anne Darcy, wie Darcys Mutter hiess, lächelte gütig. Sie war eine äußerst nette Frau und unser Treffen brachte mich zum grübeln, wie mein Zukünftiger eigentlich mit Vornamen hiess.

Ich tappte nicht lange im Dunkeln, denn kurz darauf schlug jemand Darcy auf die Schulter und lachte grölend. „Irgendwie habe ich immer gewusst, dass Fitzwilliam sich irgendwann man Elizabeth hier schnappen würde. Hätte aber nicht gedacht, dass das so relativ rasch geschieht." Ich stimmte in sein Gelächter ein, aber aus anderen Gründen. Fitzwilliam? Fitzwilliam Darcy? Alter Schwede... Ich sah mir den Mann genauer an und mir fiel auf, dass er eine Uniform trug. Das war dann wahrscheinlich der Colonel.

„Vielleicht wärst du so gütig, mir deine Verlobte ebenfalls vorzustellen?" erkundigte sich eine Stimme plötzlich scharf. Darcy wandte sich um und runzelte die Stirn. „So weit ich informiert bin, Tante, kennst du Elizabeth bereits," erwiderte er gelassen. „Ich kenne sie als Miss Bennet, jedoch nicht als zukünftige Mrs. Darcy. Da ist es doch angebracht, dass sie sich noch einmal vorstellt, oder etwa nicht?" Darcy seufzte, ergriff meine Hand und wir traten zu einer Frau, die ebenfalls in einem Sessel sass und streng die Menschen vor ihr betrachtete. Hinter ihr – in ihrem Schatten – stand das unscheinbarste Mädchen, dass ich je gesehen hatte. Sie hielt ihren Kopf starr nach unten gerichtet und sah nicht auf, als Darcy und ich näher kamen.

Der Blick der alten Frau hingegen durchbohrte mich beinahe. Ich fühlte mich unwohl und zupfte an meinem Kleid herum, was sie mit einem abwertenden Schnauben quittierte.

Ich warf einen hilfsuchenden Blick zurück zu Jane, doch die war viel zu beschäftigt, Bingley verliebt anzustarren. „Nun Tante, darf ich dir meine Verlobte Miss Bennet vorstellen...." Weiter kam er nicht, denn die alte Schachtel unterbrach ihn erneut. „Ich bin sicher, Miss Bennet würde sich _liebend_ gern selbst vorstellen," sagte sie und sah mich herausfordernd an.

Anscheinend war ich nicht gerade ihre Lieblingsperson. Nun, die Spielchen konnte ich ebenfall spielen.

„Nun, wenn ich mich vorstellen darf, mein Name ist Katitten, Vod Katitten." Ich erntete brüllendes Gelächter von Bingley und dem Colonel, als sie mein Wortspiel begriffen. Ich sah sogar ein kurzes Lächeln auf Lady Annes Gesicht. Auch Darcys Mundwinkel zuckten.

Nur die alte Schachtel vor mir, sah mich zornig an. „Ihr denkt wohl, dies ist ein Scherz?" klagte sie mich an. „Aber nicht doch. Allerdings ist Humor die beste Medizin," klärte ich sie grosszügig auf. „Meines Wissens ist hier niemand krank," zischte sie. Ich machte ein betroffenes Gesicht. „Dann seid Ihr von Natur aus so bleich? Das tut mir Leid." Ich merkte selbst, dass ich mit dieser Aussage eindeutig zu weit gegangen war, denn der Raum verstummte schlagartig. Die Augen der alten Schachtel glühten richtig vor Wut. Ich schluckte und hoffte, Supermans Laseraugen existierten _wirklich_ nur im Comic. Andererseits befand ich mich ja zurzeit in einem Buch, also konnte man sich niemals zu sicher sein.

„Lady Catherine... meine Mutter schickt Euch liebe Grüsse," schaltete sich Jane ein und beruhigte damit die angespannte Situation. Lady Catherine war für einen Moment abgelenkt und Darcy nutze diesen, mich aus der Schusslinie zu bugsieren. „Was sollte das?" fragte er leise. „Ich dachte bloss, ein Witz würde die Atmosphäre auflockern," verteidigte ich mich. „Tut uns beiden einen Gefallen, und hört auf zu denken," riet er mir. Ich zuckte die Achseln. „Wie Ihr wollt," antwortete ich. Ich konnte doch niemandem etwas abschlagen, der aussah wie der Gerard Way des 19ten Jahrhunderts.

Und deshalb benahm ich mich auch anständig während des Essens. Das heisst, ich sah die ganze Zeit auf meinen Teller, schob das Essen hin und her (Stierhoden klangen auf einmal verführerisch lecker...) und lauschte den Gesprächen, die vor allem die Männer am Tisch führten.

Kaum war das vorbei, verlegten wir uns wieder in den Salon. „Warum spielst du uns nichts vor, Georgina?" fragte Lady Anne und ihre Tochter nickte bloss, setzte sich ans Klavier und begann, irgendeine Melodie zu spielen. Sie war echt gut und ich fragte mich, ob ich sie dazu bewegen konnte, ein paar „neue, modernere" Melodien zu lernen.

Kaum hatte Georgina geendet und der Applaus vorüber, meldete sich wieder Lady Catherine zu Wort. „Wie ich mich erinnere, kann Miss Elizabeth ebenfalls etwas das Piano Forte spielen." Ich starrte sie an. Doofe Schlampe, dachte ich. Zu meinem Entsetzten fanden das alle anderen anwesend eine „entzückende" Idee, und da ich mich weigerte, mich zu bewegen, ergriff Georgina spielerisch meinen Arm und zog mich zum Piano Forte. Verflucht, ich kannte nicht mal den Unterschied zwischen einem Piano und einem Klavier.

„Ich kann nicht spielen," flüsterte ich ihr zu, doch sie lachte nur. „Ihr schafft das schon." Damit liess sie mich stehen, um sich zu ihrem Bruder zu gesellen. Ich sah wie sie ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Ich stöhnte und entschied mich dann, zumindest einmal Platz zu nehmen.

Die Stille im Raum zog sich in die Länge.

„Nun?" erkundigte sich Lady Catherine ungeduldig. Ich wusste, nichts konnte mich vor dieser Blamage befreien. Und es gab eine Melodie, die ich spielen konnte. Sie war kurz, einprägsam und wiederholte sich immer wieder.

Ich atmete tief ein, schloss die Augen und dann tat ich es.

Ich spielte die Anfangsmelodie von _Smoke On The Water_.

Ich spielte _Smoke On The Water_ auf einem Piano Forte, lange bevor jemand etwas von _Deep Purple_ gehört hatte. _Was_ hatte ich mir dabei gedacht?

***

Ja, ich musste irgendwann mal aufhören... Keine Angst, im nächsten Kapitel mehr von Darcy und seiner Einstellung zur neuen Lizzy...

Reviews würden mir beweisen, dass ich nicht für nichts nächtelang bis vier Uhr morgens wie blöde auf meine Tastatur eingehämmert habe... und dass es tatsächlich Leute gibt, die meinen Sinn für Humor teilen. Also, reviewt! ^^

P.S Vod Katitten ist leider nicht auf meinem Witz gewachsen, nur so, falls jemand _Two and a half man _kennt...


	5. Welcome to my life

_Gute Neuigkeiten: mein Studium beginnt am Montag... Was daran gut ist? Vorlesungen in Verbindung mit meinem Laptop bedeutet schnellere Updates. Welche Ironie... ^^_

_ Emily: Vielen Dank für dein Review. Wunderbar, dass wir den Humor gemeinsam haben, passiert mir nicht oft, meistens ernte ich bloss verblüfftes Kopfschütteln :D Freu dich, hier gibts mehr Darcy!_

_Lost in Austen... Naja, die Idee war ja nicht schlecht, und im Orginalton wäre es wahrscheinlich erträglicher, mich hat bloss gestört, dass sie sich im Deutschen die ganze Zeit gesiezt (so ganz mit "Und was denken Sie?") haben... was wohl ein Übersetzungsfehler war._

_ Ilana: Danke, dass es dir gefällt. Ich amüsiere mich beim Schreiben auch bestens und in diesem Kapitel gibt es auch eine meiner Lieblingsszenen. ^^_

_Vielleicht erratest du welche? :p Ja, wahrscheinlich wäre der Vod Katitten Spruch nicht angekommen, aber ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Im Übrigen ist die Originalszene bei Two and a half man eh besser. Ich mag den kleinen Pummel Jake. (Was nicht hier hin gehört...) Ja, Lizzy gibt Gas, aber der Dämpfer kommt früh genug. _

_Ich habe Lady Anne von den Toten auferstehen lassen, weil ich sie unbedingt brauchte... Gewöhn dich aber besser nicht zu sehr an sie, sie könnte schnell wieder weg sein (jetzt habe ich wohl zu viel verraten...lol)_

**Disclaimer: Nada... **

**Kapitel 5: Oops... die Pannenshow oder Welcome to my life**

Nathalie erwachte aus wirren Träumen. Sie sah verwirrt hoch, stellte fest, dass sie bei sich zuhause war. Sie sass am Tisch und war über dem Telefonbuch eingeschlafen. Langsam dämmerte ihr, was geschehen war. Lizzy war verschwunden.

Sie hatte immer und immer wieder die Bar durchsucht, hatte sich sogar mehrmals auf der Männertoilette umgesehen, aber ausser einigen zweifelhaften Angeboten, die sie dabei erhalten hatte, war auch auf diesen nichts zu finden gewesen.

Als auch bei der Sperrstunde noch keine Spur von Lizzy zu finden war, fragte Nathalie endlich Mia nach Toms Nummer und Adresse. Mia wusste diese natürlich nicht, leitete aber Nathalie hilfsbereit an einen entfernten Kollegen weiter, der früher mit Tom gearbeitet hatte. So fuhr Nathalie mit ihrem Wagen morgens um drei durch die Strassen London und betete, Lizzy möge nichts passiert sein.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie Toms Kollegen – J.D. wie er sich nannte - und nein, er sei nicht Dr. Dorian, wie er lächelnd hinzufügte – aus dem Bett klingelte. Nathalie hatte keine Ahnung, von was dieser Mensch sprach und beeilte sich, rasch mit ihrem Anliegen herauszurücken. Sie bekam sofort beides, Nummer und Adresse und J.D bot ihr sogar an, sie hinzufahren, doch Nathalie lehnte ab.

Wieder unterwegs, entschied sie sich, Emilys Mutter anzurufen. Auch hier dauerte es lange, bis sich jemand verschlafen am anderen Ende meldete. Kaum hatte Nathalie aber die Worte: „Emily ist verschwunden," geäußert, da war Natascha hellwach. Sie erklärte, sie werde jeden Polizeiposten, jedes Krankenhaus und wenn nötig jede Psychiatrie anrufen, die es in der näheren Umgebung gab. Nathalie wollte widersprechen, was die Psychiatrie betraf, verkniff es sich jedoch, als sie näher darüber nachdachte. So abwegig war der Gedanke vielleicht doch nicht.

Sie fuhr bei Tom vorbei, wusste jedoch, dass sie ihn dort nicht finden würde. Er ging auch an sein Handy ran. Sie rief wieder Natascha an, die ihr jedoch ebenfalls keine guten Nachrichten zu berichten wusste. Natascha entschied, dass es Zeit für Nathalie war, sich auszuruhen. Sie würde Emily schon finden. Widerwillig war Nathalie nach Hause gefahren, hatte dort jedoch ebenfalls einigen Krankenhäusern angerufen, bloss um sicher zu gehen. Irgendwann war sie dabei wohl eingeschlafen.

Sie schrak zusammen, als etwas auf dem Tisch zu vibrieren begann. Erschöpft ergriff sie ihr Handy und nahm den Anruf entgegen. Es war Natascha.

„Ich habe sie," erklärte diese gerade. Erleichterung durchflutete Nathalie. „Geht es ihr gut? Wo ist sie?" fragte sie aufgeregt. „Kanal 6," erklärte Natascha und wiederholte sich, als Nathalie nicht begriff. Nathalie beeilte sich, den Fernseher anzuschalten und drückte die Nummer sechs auf der Fernbedienung.

„Zu den neusten Nachrichten. Berichten zu folgen ist es heute Nacht der Polizei gelungen, einen Drogenring in Südlondon zu sprengen. Die vier Drogendealer konnten gefasst werden, so wie etwa 25 andere, welche beschuldigt werden, Drogen konsumiert zu haben," erklärte der Nachrichtensprecher. Nathalies Herz sank, als sie das schlimmste vermutete. „Unser Reporter war für uns vor Ort, hier sind die Bilder, die derzeit London bewegen." Ein wackliges Videoband zeigte ein baufälliges Gebäude, dass umringt von Polizeiautos war. Dann öffnete sich die Türe und uniformierte Polizisten führten einen Verdächtigen nach dem anderen heraus. Nathalie erkannte Tom unter ihnen und sie fühlte Wut in sich aufsteigen.

Dann sah sie Lizzy, die hinter einem Mann in Zivilkleidung her lief, der unwirsch dreinblickte und schliesslich sich zur Kamera hinwendete und etwas von einer Drogenrazzia murmelte, während die Kamera Lizzy in Grossaufnahme zeigte. Der verängstigte Blick brach Nathalie fast das Herz. Sie sah zu, wie der Inspektor Lizzy unsanft in den wartenden Wagen bugsierte und die Türe zuschlug.

„Ich hole dich ab, bin in wenigen Minuten da," erklärte Natascha und hing auf. Nathalie konnte nicht fassen, dass Lizzy in eine Drogengeschichte verwickelt war und hoffte bloss, es ging ihr einigermaßen gut.

*

Lizzy sah sich verstört in dem Raum um, in den sie geführt wurde. Er war kahl, Wände aus Beton, ein Spiegel an der rechten Seite, ein Tisch, drei Stühle. Sie sass auf einem dieser Stühle und hielt vorsichtig den Becher mit Kaffee in der Hand. Sie fühlte sich extrem schlecht. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was mit ihr passiert war und was noch geschehen würde und sie fürchtete sich davor.

Man hatte sie aus dem Wagen geholt und mit anderen Frauen in eine Zelle gesperrt, sie hatte die Frau mit den lila Haaren erkannt, doch wagte nicht, sie anzusprechen. Sie sah selbst elend aus. Dann holte man sie heraus, und nahm ihre Fingerabdrücke. Ihre Finger waren noch immer schwarz von der Tinte. Und wieder hatte man sie zur Zelle zurück gebracht. Man holte immer wieder jemanden heraus, brachte sie jedoch nach ein paar Minuten wieder zurück.

Nun hatte man sie zum zweiten Mal geholt und in diesen Raum gebracht. Lizzy fröstelte leicht und erschrak, als sich die Tür öffnete und ein Mann und eine Frau den Raum betraten.

„Nun, Miss....," der Mann blätterte durch eine dünne Akte. „Warum haben wir keinen Namen?" fragte er leicht genervt seine Partnerin. Die sah ihn verwirrt an und nahm ihm die Akte aus der Hand. Auch sie überflog sie rasch. Dann gab sie ein seltsames Geräusch von sich, das dem Grunzen eines Schweins ähnelte. „Die Fingerabdrücke ergaben keinen Treffer. Sieht so aus, als sei sie zum ersten Mal mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt geraten." Die Frau nahm Platz und sah Lizzy aufmunternd an. „Viele von denen in der Zelle sind Wiederholungstäter. Sie jedoch nicht. Wenn Sie kooperieren, kommen Sie mit einer Geldstrafe davon. Vielleicht etwas Öffentlichkeitsarbeit, aber bestimmt keine Freiheitsstrafe." Ihr Ton war ruhig und gut gemeint. Es war nicht ihr Fehler, dass Lizzy keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, wovon sie sprach.

„Der Drogentest wird die Sache erklären," fuhr der Mann fort, und setzte sich ebenfalls. „Wir werden bloss ein bisschen Blut nehmen. Das Ergebnis wird am Nachmittag bereitliegen, danach sehen wir weiter. Ausser natürlich, sie möchten etwas gestehen." Lizzy sah weiterhin auf das braune Getränk, dass leicht in ihrem Becher hin und her schwappte.

„Gibt es jemanden, den wir in der Zwischenzeit anrufen sollen?" fragte die Frau wieder. Zum ersten Mal sah Lizzy hoch, Hoffnung blitzte in ihren Augen auf. „Nathalie," hauchte sie. „Wen?" wiederholte der Polizist. „Nathalie wer?" erkundigte sich die Frau. „Haben Sie eine Telefonnummer oder Adresse?" Lizzy starrte wieder still auf ihren Kaffee. Ihre Hände zitterten, was wohl die Bewegung des Getränks erklärte. Sie entschied sich, die zwei Menschen ihr gegenüber zu ignorieren. Vielleicht würde sie so nach Hause zurückkehren können. Denn Lizzy sah ein, diese Welt war nicht für sie gemacht.

*

Es gibt diese Momente, an denen man eine Stecknadel auf den Boden fallen lassen kann und das Geräusch, welches dabei entsteht, einer Atombombenexplosion gleich kommt. So war es immer, wenn bei uns der Lehrer eine Frage gestellt hat. Totenstille folgte. Und derjenige verlor, der irgendein Geräusch verursachte, was die Aufmerksamkeit des Lehrers auf ihn richtete und er somit unweigerlich die Frage beantworten musste.

Ungefähr eine solche Stille herrschte, nachdem ich _Smoke on the Water_ beendete hatte. Allerdings befand ich mich nun in der Rolle des Lehrers. Und alle, wirklich _alle_, sahen mich sprachlos an. Jane war mal wieder errötet. Offenbar hatte sich mein Schamgefühl ganz auf sie übertragen – sagen wir es mal so, sie errötete für uns beide. Ich nämlich empfand eine Art grimmigen Stolz. Noch nie war mir der Song so gut gelungen. Natürlich musste mir das passieren, wenn keiner der Anwesenden das zu würdigen wusste.

Während ich mit mir selbst die Ironie der Gesamtsituation debattierte, begann Georgina zu klatschen. Das riss alle aus ihrer Lethargie und Charlie und der Colonel beeilten sich, zum dürftigen Applaus beizutragen.

„Lizzy, Ihr müsst mir unbedingt zeigen, wie man diese Melodie spielt. Sie ist so... _einprägsam._" Georgina kam auf mich zu, ein breites Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Gott, sie war herrlich.

„Und von wem stammt dieses _einprägsame_ Stück?" fragte Caroline spitz. Georginas Lächeln verschwand, genauso wie meins. „Deep purple," erklärte ich schlicht und als ich ihren verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah, fügte ich geschockt hinzu: „Nun sagt mir nicht, Ihr habt noch nie von ihnen gehört?"

Offenbar war ich überzeugend, denn nun wandten sich alle Augen fragend an Caroline, die sogar leicht errötete. „Natürlich habe ich von ihnen gehört," murmelte sie und lachte kurz auf. Ich grinste breit. Das lief besser, als ich erwartete hatte.

Schliesslich wurde die Gesellschaft zum Nachtisch gebeten, wo ich mich mit Kuchen voll stopfte, während die Männer Brandy tranken.

Diverse Filme hatten mich glauben lassen, dass nur ältere Herren Brandy tranken. Wenn sie in ihren Hinterzimmern über die Geschäfte sprachen, Zigarren aus ihren Mundwinkeln hingen und ihre weissen Hemde sich über ihren wohlgenährten Bäuchen spannten, schwenkten sie immer noch ein Glas Brandy in der Hand, schnüffelten daran und lobten den Abgang besagten Getränks. Ich beobachtete Darcy, Charlie und den Colonel und stellte mir vor, wie die drei wohl in zwanzig Jahren aussehen würden.

Dabei wurde mir schmerzlich bewusst, dass ich dies bereits miterlebt hatte... Ich erinnerte mich wehmütig an die Zeit, als Clint Eastwood als Dirty Harry die Strassen säuberte, Stallone als Rambo zwei Stunden herumballerte und anschliessend im Ring als Rocky den Weltmeistertitel erboxte. Oder Kevin Costner, der als Robin Hood das Herz von Lady Marian eroberte und meins, auf eine ganz jugendfreie Art. Oder Harrison Ford, mein persönlicher Liebling. Es war wirklich schmerzlich mit anzusehen, was aus Indiana Jones geworden war.

Ich hoffte zumindest, dass Darcy irgendwelche Johnny Depp Gene besass. So dass er mit vierzig noch immer aussehen konnte wie mit zwanzig. Oder dass er es zumindest schaffte, dass er noch immer so liebenswert war, wenn sein körperlicher Zerfall Jack Sparrow ähnelte. Captain Jack Sparrow, korrigierte ich mich selbst lächelnd. Ich bemerkte, dass Darcy mich beobachtete und als er mich lächeln sah, erwiderte er es. Es war bloss ein Hauch von einem Lächeln, aber ich wusste, dass es da war, und ich verspürte ein freudiges Kribbeln in meiner Magengegend.

Wie um ein weiteres Klischee zu erfüllen, zogen wir uns wieder in den Salon zurück, wo der Colonel Zigarren verteilte. Jane sass bei Georgina und Lady Anne. Alle drei hörten sich geduldig eine Geschichte an, die Lady Catherine zum Besten gab. Ich musste mir das nicht antun, dachte ich und suchte nach einem Weg, zu entkommen. Die Terrasse bot eine Fluchtmöglichkeit, die ich nicht abschlagen konnte. Ich schlüpfte hinaus, zog die Tür hinter mir zu und atmete tief ein. Und dann noch einmal. Ich wiederholte die Prozedur drei weitere Male. Noch nie hatte ich solch frische Luft eingeatmet. Ich trat ans Geländer und erkannte in der Dämmerung, dass es während unseres Essens geregnet hatte. Alles war feucht und es roch so lebendig.

Ich war nie ein Naturkind gewesen, aufgewachsen zwischen Hochhäusern und Beton, war das nächste, was mit Natur zu tun hatte, ein gelegentlicher Ausflug zum Hyde Park um zu rauchen. Seit ich aber meine rebellische Zeit hinter mir hatte und mich offiziell von meinen Eltern losgesagt hatte, war ich nicht mehr dort gewesen und das ist inzwischen Jahre her. Aber auch die Umgebung war wunderschön. Plötzlich packte mich eine Sehnsucht, einfach hier zu bleiben. Das Leben zu leben, welches ich nie für mich gewollt hatte. Die Frau eines bedeutenden Mannes werden, Kinder in die Welt setzten, den ganzen Tag nichts tun und Herrin über einen solchen Besitz sein.

Ich wollte den Albtraum jeder Feministin leben.

Ein Geräusch hinter mir holte mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich wandte mich um. Das Erste was ich sah, war mich selbst. Mein Spiegelbild reflektierte in Annes Brillengläser. Erst danach nahm ich ihr blasses Gesicht zur Kenntnis und das Fakt, dass sie _direkt_ vor mir stand.

„Schon mal was von einer persönlichen Blase gehört?" fragte ich sie und versuchte mein Herz zu beruhigen, das noch immer nervös in meinem Brustkorb auf und ab hüpfte. Anne trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück, sah mich jedoch weiter an. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Ich war überrascht, dass Anne fähig war, ohne ihre Mutter irgendwo hinzugehen, aber andererseits war mir nicht wohl dabei. Ich hatte zu viele Horrorfilme gesehen, in denen sozial inkompetente Menschen und Außenseiter zu Mördern wurden. _Bloody Mary _zum Beispiel. Doch, der Vergleich ist durchaus angebracht.

Ich überlegte immer noch, ob es sicher war, einer potenziellen Mörderin den Rücken zuzudrehen, als Anne ihren Mund öffnete um zu sprechen. Ich lehnte mich unwillkürlich vor, erwartete ich doch, dass sie eine leise Piepsstimme hatte. Und ich hatte Recht. Die kleine Schwarze in _Police Academy_ ist ein Brüller im Gegensatz zu Anne de Bourgh.

„Mutter sagt, Ihr habt mir Darcy weggenommen," flüsterte sie. Da haben wir es. Das Mordmotiv. Ich schwieg. „Aber ich glaube das nicht," fuhr Anne fort.

Ich musste hart dagegen ankämpfen, nicht einfach loszulachen. Anne, die Femme Fatale, die perfekte Frau für Darcy. Ich versuchte, sie nicht mit Marilyn Monroe zu vergleichen, aber der Gedanke liess mich nicht mehr los. Ich verpasste sogar um ein Haar, was Anne hinzufügte: „Ich weiss, dass Darcy mich niemals lieben kann. Ich wünschte mir, ich wäre wie Ihr." Sie sagte dies so sehnsüchtig, wie ich mir Augenblicke zuvor gewünscht hatte, ein Hausfrauendasein zu fristen. Sie tat mir Leid.

„Ich weiss, wie Ihr Euch fühlt. Zumindest denke ich das. Ihr seid Euer Leben lang von Eurer Mutter bevormundet worden." Während ich sprach, fiel mir ein, dass ich nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, wie Anne sich fühlte. Ich war praktisch elternlos aufgewachsen.

Anne sah mich auffordernd an und da bemerkte ich erst, dass ich verstummt war. „Wie auch immer," fuhr ich fort, betont munter, damit Anne nicht bemerkte, dass ich mich in ihre Situation so hineinfühlen konnte wie eine Kartoffel sich vorstellen konnte eine Giraffe zu sein. „Wir Menschen sind dafür gemacht, irgendwann mit unseren Eltern zu brechen. Um etwas Neues zu erreichen, ein eigenes Leben zu führen..." Ich verstummte wieder, da ich in dieser Zeit besser nicht von Karrieren, Weltreisen und eigener Wohnung sprechen sollte. „Heiraten," sagte ich daher schlicht. „Doch dort liegt gerade mein Problem," sagte Anne. „Lady Anne versprach meiner Mutter, Darcy würde mich heiraten. Doch letztlich ist es natürlich seine freie Entscheidung. Doch nicht einmal der Mann, der mich aus Verpflichtung heraus heiraten sollte, tat es. Wie soll ich da einen Mann finden, der mich aus Liebe heiratet?" Sie klang verzweifelt. Am liebsten hätte ich sie darauf hingewiesen, dass sie mit ihrem Geld einen Mann _kaufen_ konnte, aber ich war nicht in Stimmung, irgendwelche Weltbilder zu zerstören.

„Ihr müsst mehr unter die Leute. Das ist wichtig. Wie wollt Ihr einen Mann kennen lernen, während Eure Mutter anwesend ist? Ich bin vielleicht keine Expertin, aber Männer können auf Mütter verzichten. Vor allem, wenn es nicht ihre eigenen sind." Ich war stolz auf mich. Ich strotze beinahe vor Weißheit. „Wie soll ich meiner Mutter entkommen?" – „Ihr müsst sie wütend machen, ihr zeigen, dass Ihr ohne sie leben könnt. Zeigt ihr, dass Ihr kein Kind mehr seid." Anne dachte einen Moment darüber nach, dann wandte sie sich wieder mir zu. „Wie tue ich das?" Sie war ganz aufgeregt und ich wusste nicht, ob es ihr Enthusiasmus war oder die Kälte, die ihre Wangen erröteten liess.

Nun ja. Wie sollte Anne gegen die alte Schachtel rebellieren? Sie konnte sich nicht tätowieren lassen, Piercings standen ausser Frage und es war wohl nicht angebracht, dass sie sich betrank und irgendwelche Drogen nahm. Ich war ratlos. Die Zeit meiner Weißheit verstrichen. Es ärgerte mich, dass ich diesen Moment mit Anne verschwendet hatte, aber was fort war, kam meist nie wieder.

„Vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn Ihr zumindest eine Weile Abstand zu Eurer Mutter gewinnt. Verreist, besucht irgendwelche Verwandten," riet ich ihr und gähnte demonstrativ. Anne nickte, verstand allerdings den Hinweis nicht. „Und wohin?" fragte sie neugierig.

Ich verstand allmählich, warum Lady Catherine ihre Tochter nirgendwo alleine liess. Anne schien nicht selbst lebensfähig zu sein. Ich fragte mich, ob sie zumindest selbst auf die Toilette ging.

„London, vielleicht?" schlug ich vor. „Meine Mutter nennt London die Stadt der Huren," widersprach Anne mit grossen Augen. Sie hatte es anscheinend noch nicht begriffen. „Das ist doch perfekt!" rief ich erfreut aus. „Macht Euch in London ein paar schöne Tage und treibt damit Eure Mutter in den Wahnsinn." Ich konnte zusehen, wie Anne die Situation allmählich begriff. „Dankeschön," sagte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht." Sie wandte sich ab, um zu gehen, doch ich hielt sie zurück. „Lasst vielleicht Eure Brille hier," schlug ich vor. „Aber ich sehe ohne nichts," widersprach sie. „London ist eine grosse Stadt, da ist es besser, man _sieht_ nicht alles," erklärte ich leichthin. Sie nickte zögernd, bevor sie endgültig verschwand.

Ich wandte mich erneut um, um die Aussicht zu geniessen. Man konnte sogar die Sterne sehen, stellte ich erstaunt fest, als ich meinen Kopf hob.

„In solchen Momenten vermisse ich Pemberley."

Was war mit diesen Leuten los? Die schlichen sich wie Winnetou an irgendwelche Leute an um ihnen einen gewaltigen Schock zu verpassen. Zum zweiten und hoffentlich letzten Mal an diesem Abend wandte ich mich mit rasendem Herzklopfen um. Nur beschleunigte sich mein Herzschlag um ein tausendfaches, als ich in Darcy tiefbraune Augen blickte. Zumindest hatte Darcy von der persönlichen Blase gehört, denn er hielt etwa zwei Meter Abstand zu mir. Obwohl ich nichts gegen _seine_ Nähe hätte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Aber das Karma war nun mal noch nie auf meiner Seite gewesen.

Er trat neben mich und legte seine Hände aufs Geländer. „Pemberley...," wiederholte ich langsam. Er lächelte. „Ich bin froh, wenn wir endlich dorthin zurückkehren können." Ich nickte bloss, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hatte, von was er sprach. Ich mochte einfach den Klang seiner tiefen, wohltuenden Stimme.

„Eure Mutter hat die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen bestens im Griff, hörte ich." Er sah mich an als ich losprustete. „Sie lebt davon. Wir haben einen ganzen Morgen nur über Blumen gesprochen." Ich klang verzweifelt, was ihn offensichtlich amüsierte. Er lachte leise. Es klang etwas rau und dunkel und verursachte eine Gänsehaut auf meiner Hand. Dieser Mann war perfekt. Ich seufzte.

„Beschäftigt Euch etwas?" fragte er sofort. Ich sah ihn lange an, dann legte ich meine Hand sorgfältig auf seine. Eine bedeutende Geste, denn er sah einen Moment auf meine Hand, die ruhig auf seiner lag, bevor er sie mit seiner linken Hand umschloss und zärtlich streichelte.

Ich war nie der Mensch gewesen, der subtiles Flirten, romantische Gesten und dieses Ganze-um-den-heissen-Brei-reden, das die Liebe oftmals mit sich brachte, verstanden hatte. Für mich war das eine einfache Sache: Zwei Menschen fühlen sich zu einander hingezogen. Man spricht es klar aus, landet im Bett und wenn es dort auch funktioniert, dann kann man über eine Beziehung nachdenken.

Dieser Moment mit Darcy hier, brachte mein gesamtes Weltbild zum Wanken. Es fühlte sich richtig an und auch wenn ich am liebsten seine Lippen auf den meinen fühlen wollte, wusste ich dennoch, dass dieses „animalische" Verhalten, etwas ganz Kostbares zerstören würde. Und deshalb sahen wir uns bloss weiter in die Augen, während er meine Hand in seinen Händen hielt, als wäre es das Kostbarste, was es auf der Welt gab. Und zum ersten Mal verstand ich den Sinn von Liebe, den wahren Kern davon und die Aussage: _Taten sagen mehr als tausend Worte_ konnte in keinem anderen Aspekt so treffend sein wie in diesem.

Es war ein Moment, von dem ich wünschte, er möge ewig andauern.

Die Ewigkeit dauerte etwa drei Minuten und wurde zerstört in Form von Charles Bingley, _meinem_ Staatsfeind Nummer Eins.

„Störe ich etwa?" fragte er in diesem Ton, der erkennen liess, dass ihm sehr wohl bewusst war, dass er störte, doch er grinste bloss unschuldig. Darcy liess meine Hand so plötzlich los, als hätte er sich daran verbrannt. Blöde Jungs und ihr Drang, niemals weich vor anderen Männern dazustehen. Ich warf Bingley einen Blick zu, der ihn ohne Erbarmen in die Hölle verbannt hätte, könnten Blicke bloss wirklich töten.

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Nicht im Geringsten, Charles. Was gibt es?" erkundigte Darcy sich höfflich. „Nun, Lady Catherine drängt zum Aufbruch," liess uns Charlie wissen.

„Na und? Soll sie doch gehen," entfuhr es mir. Kaum zu glauben, dass diese Frau meinen romantischsten Moment zerstört hatte.

Charlie räusperte sich verlege. Ich warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und er verstummte, noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte. Darcy neben mir seufzte. „Ich glaube, Lady Catherine drängt zu _Eurem_ Aufbruch."

Peinlich.

Wirklich peinlich.

„Nun _dann_ sollten wir Lady Catherine natürlich nicht warten lassen," sagte ich rasch und ging an Bingley vorbei, der sich hart daran tat, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Das meinte ich mit Karma. Vor zwei Sekunden wollte ich diese Terrasse nie mehr verlassen, nun konnte ich es kaum erwarten, zu verschwinden.

Sie standen schon alle in der Eingangshalle und erwarteten mich ungeduldig. Die Kutsche war bereits vorgefahren und Jane hatte sich von allen verabschiedet. Ich knickste rasch vor jedem – passte dabei auf, nicht zu tief zu knicksen – und wollte eigentlich ohne jemanden noch eines Blickes zu würdigen verschwinden. Immerhin war mein Stolz verletzt. Georgina jedoch war anderer Meinung, hielt mich auf und bettelte mich an, möglichst bald zurückzukehren.

Unwillkürlich wanderten meine Augen zu Darcy, der uns beide mit einem seltsamen Blick betrachtete. Ich nickte bloss und versprach, bald wieder vorbei zu kommen. Ich hörte Caroline murren: „Wir können es kaum erwarten." Doch bevor ich mich auf sie stürzen konnte, zog Jane mich hinter sich her und wir stiegen in die Kutsche. Jane blickte zurück, bis Netherfield Park vollends aus unserer Sicht verschwand.

Dann wandte sie sich mir zu und hob eine Augenbraue. „Nun? Was habt ihr so lange getrieben?"

Natürlich war mir klar, dass Jane nicht die bildliche Bedeutung von Treiben gemeint hatte, doch ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Du hast Lady Catherine sehr wütend gemacht. Und doch, du siehst so glücklich aus," liess mich Jane wissen. „Das liegt daran, dass ich glücklich bin," erklärte ich.

Und dies war die Wahrheit. Nichts als die Wahrheit.

*

„Nun der Drogentest zeigt nichts auf. Warum sagten Sie uns nicht, dass Sie keine Drogen genommen haben?" Die Frau war zurück, dieses Mal ohne den Mann. Lizzy war froh darüber. Er war ihr unheimlich gewesen.

„Ich weiss nicht, ob ich Drogen genommen habe oder nicht," sagte sie leise. Die Frau schwieg einen Moment. „Sie wissen es nicht?" Es fiel ihr schwer, dies zu verstehen.

„Nun, haben Sie auf dieser Party etwas getan, das sie sonst nicht tun?" fragte die Frau weiter. Die junge Frau ihr gegenüber war ihr suspekt.

„Ich habe einen Mann geküsst," entfuhr es Lizzy. „Oh," war alles, was die Polizisten herausbrachte. „Und das tun sie normalerweise nicht?" erkundigte sie sich. Der Fall wurde immer bizarrer.

Lizzy schüttelte demonstrativ den Kopf. „Haben Sie den Mann freiwillig geküsst?" Plötzlich war die Polizistin aufmerksam. Vielleicht handelte es sich hierbei nicht um eine Verrückte, sondern um ein Vergewaltigungsopfer. Sie wäre nicht die Erste, die danach äußerst verwirrt reagierte.

„Ich... ich weiss es nicht mehr... Ich weiss, dass es mir gefallen hat," sagte Lizzy, die versuchte, sich an die vergangene Nacht zu erinnern, doch alles erschien verschwommen. „Habt ihr euch bloss geküsst? Ist etwas anderes passiert? Hat Sie der Mann irgendwo berührt, wo Sie nicht wollten?"

Lizzy legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme. Sie war müde, verzweifelt und verwirrt. „Ich hatte mein Oberteil nicht mehr an," sagte sie leise. „Was ist mit ihren Hosen? Trugen Sie diese noch?" Die Frau drängte sie immer mehr. „Ich weiss es nicht mehr," klagte Lizzy, Tränen kullerten über ihr Gesicht. Die Frau lehnte sich zurück. Sie erwartete das Schlimmste.

„Hören Sie, Ihr Drogentest war negativ. Deshalb könnten Sie gehen, sobald Sie uns Ihre Daten geben. Aber ich verstehe, dass die Situation äußerst schwierig für Sie sein muss. Wenn Sie möchten, fahre ich Sie ins Krankenhaus für einen Abstrich." Ihre Stimme klang mitfühlend und ruhig. Lizzy sah hoch und wischte sich ihre Tränen vom Gesicht. Dann nickte sie.

Die Frau nahm ihre Hand und Lizzy hielt sich daran fest, als würde sie ohne sie ertrinken. Sie gingen einen Gang entlang, passierten ein Foyer und standen schliesslich draussen. Lizzy atmete gierig die Luft ein und genoss den Wind, der ihr ins Gesicht blies. Die Frau führte sie zu einem Wagen, öffnete die Beifahrertür und liess Lizzy Platz nehmen. Zwei Minuten später waren sie unterwegs Richtung Krankenhaus.

*

Natascha sass alleine in Auto, Bob sei bei der Arbeit, erklärte sie, als sie unterwegs zum Polizeirevier waren. „Vielleicht wäre es an der Zeit, dass du mir sagst, wo meine Tochter ist," forderte Natascha. Nathalie seufzte und dachte kurz nach.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber höchstwahrscheinlich lebt Emily bei Lizzys Eltern." – „Wo wohnen die? Vielleicht kann man irgendetwas rückgängig machen? Was ist überhaupt, eine Art Voodoo Zauber?" Natascha blickte ihre Beifahrerin flehend an. Vielleicht war sie nicht die beste Mutter gewesen, aber sie kümmerte es sehr wohl, dass ihre Tochter in einem fremden Körper lebte, fern ab von allem, was sie kannte.

„Das könnte schwierig werden," begann Nathalie vorsichtig. „Meines Wissens nach lebt sie zurzeit in der Vergangenheit." Natascha sah Nathalie stirnrunzelnd an. Oder das würde sie, könnte sich ihre Stirn noch in Falten legen. „Du meinst, so wie in dem Film mit Keanu Reeves and Sandro Bullock, wie hiess der noch? Das Haus am See?" Natascha bremste vor einer roten Ampel und nutzte die Zeit, sich durch ihr blondes Haar zu fahren. Nathalie bemerkte, wie müde sie aussah.

„Nun, annährend," sagte sie diplomatisch, fügte jedoch hinzu: „Nur dass Emily sich viel weiter zurück in der Vergangenheit befindet."

„Wie viel weiter?" drängte Natascha.

„1812," hauchte Nathalie. Natascha starrte sie sprachlos an.

Jemand hupte hinter ihnen ungeduldig und erst da bemerkten die beiden Frauen, dass die Ampel auf grün umgeschaltet hatte. Natascha fuhr los, ihr Blick konzentriert auf den Verkehr gerichtet.

„1812," murmelte sie vor sich hin. „Was soll meine Tochter da bitteschön machen? Emily hält es doch keinen Tag ohne Fernseher oder Musik aus. Sie wird durchdrehen und man wird sie in einer dieser experimentellen Klapsmühlen stecken, wo die Ärzte Versuche an ihr unternehmen werden und sie irgendwann töten. Oh mein Gott. Mein Baby ist in Gefahr," jammerte sie los.

„Ich bin sicher, dass Emily in keine Psychiatrie gesteckt wird," versicherte Nathalie. „Frankenstein beruht auf diesen Ereignissen. Hast du gewusst, dass das Buch eine Frau gesschrieben hat? Sie bearbeitet darin die unmenschlichen Versuche, die Ärzte an Sträflingen und anderen Insassen unternehmen konnten." Sie war nervös, was man daran merkte, dass sich ihr Redetempo verdreifacht hatte. Ein beeindruckender WPM, der Paris Gellar neidisch gemacht hätte. Nathalie liess Natascha ausreden. Was blieb ihr anderes? Sie hatte keine Beweise dafür, dass nicht genau in diesem Moment Emily der Schädel aufgeschnitten wurde.

Sie gratulierte sich jedoch, Natascha nichts von dem Buch zu erzählen, in das ihre Tochter geraten war.

Sie erreichten endlich das Revier und traten ein. Es herrschte hektisches Treiben und sie waren nicht die einzigen, die ihre Sprösslinge abholen wollten.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte eine junge Beamtin gelangweilt, als sie endlich an der Reihe waren. „Ich bin hier, um meine Tochter abzuholen. Emily Taylor," erklärte Natascha. Die Frau wühlte durch ein paar Akten, dann sah sie hoch.

„Wir haben keine Emily Taylor in Gewahrsam."

„Unmöglich! Ich habe sie doch im Fernsehen gesehen!" rief Natascha aus und Nathalie lief es heiss und kalt den Rücken hinunter. „Nathalie!" Sie wandte sich um, als jemand ihren Namen rief.

„Lizzy!" Da stand sie, sie sah nervös und bleich aus, aber sie lebte. Eine weitere Polizistin stand neben ihr und führte sie zu ihnen hin.

„Sie wollte mir ihren Namen nicht nennen," erklärte sie und sah zu, wie Lizzy Nathalie um den Hals fiel. Nathalie drückte sie fest an sich.

„Das ist Emily Taylor, meine Tochter. Ich helfe Ihnen, Ihre Daten auszufüllen und bezahle die Kaution," leierte Natascha hinunter. Sie folgte der Polizistin in ein kleines Büro. Kurz darauf kamen die beiden wieder.

„Wir waren übrigens im Krankenhaus, Verdacht auf Vergewaltigung," berichtete die Frau und sah Lizzy mitleidig an. „Sie erinnerte sich nicht mehr an die letzte Nacht. Doch der Befund war negativ, keine Anzeichen auf sexuellen Verkehr. Ich dachte, Sie würden es gerne wissen." Natascha dankte ihr vielmals, dann schob sie Nathalie und Lizzy nach draussen.

Kaum sassen sie im Wagen, da wandte sich Lizzy an Nathalie. „Ich will nach Hause, bitte bitte, ich will nicht mehr hier sein," flehte sie.

„Ich weiss nicht, wie du wieder zurückkommst, Lizzy. Vielleicht, wenn du heute Abend einschläfst." Lizzy nickte bloss.

Kaum waren sie bei Emilys Wohnung angekommen, verschwand Lizzy im Schlafzimmer. Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde, da schlief sie tief und fest.

„Ich hoffe, es funktioniert," flüsterte Natascha, während sie die schlafende Lizzy beobachtete. „Ich auch," fügte Nathalie hinzu.

*

Natürlich wollten alle wissen, was wir erlebt hatten, doch weder Jane noch ich waren bereit, etwas preiszugeben. Wir vertrösteten Mrs. Bennet und Kitty auf Morgen und zogen uns zurück. Jane schlief kurz darauf ein, doch ich starrte verträumt die Decke an.

Ich hatte Angst, dass ich einschlafen würde, und wieder in meinem alten Leben aufwachen würde. In einem Leben, in dem es keinen Darcy gab. Und wenn ich tatsächlich wieder in meinem Körper aufwachen sollte, dann würde ich wahrscheinlich bis an mein Lebensende bereuen, dass ich mich nicht einfach wild auf Darcy gestürzt hatte, als ich die Chance dazu hatte. Ich seufzte schwer, als sich meine Augen wie von selbst schlossen und ich in einen traumlosen Schlaf hinüber glitt.

*

Ein Schrei weckte Nathalie am nächsten Morgen. Sie raste in Emilys Zimmer (sie hatte die Nacht auf dem Klappbett verbracht, Natascha auf dem Sofa), Natasche eilte hinter ihr her. Sie beide starrten Emily erwartungsvoll an.

„Warum bin ich noch hier?" fragte Emily. „Lizzy?" erkundigte sich Nathalie. Lizzy nickte enttäuscht. „Werde ich nie mehr zurückkehren können?" fragte sie verunsichert.

Nathalie wusste keine Antwort. „Vielleicht...," begann Natascha und beide wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihr zu, „Vielleicht ist es Emily, die nicht zurückkehren will. Vielleicht gefällt es ihr dort. Es könnte doch sein, dass beide wieder zurückwollen." Nathalie nickte bloss. Zumindest ergab diese Theorie einen gewissen Sinn.

„Aber ich heirate doch bald. Die Hochzeit findet am 15. Dezember statt. Ich will doch nicht meine _eigene_ Hochzeit verpassen." Lizzy war in einem erbärmlichen Zustand. „Das hättest du dir überlegen sollen, bevor du dir gewünscht hast, in einem anderen Körper zu stecken," erwiderte Natascha spitz. Dann weiteten sich ihre Augen. „Hochzeit? Meine Tochter heiratet vielleicht? Und ich kann nicht dabei sein? Wir müssen etwas unternehmen!" rief sie entrüstet aus.

Nathalie seufzte. Ihr Kopf begann zu schmerzen. Heitere Tage lagen vor ihr. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten.

*

_Nur als Vorwarnung... die heiteren Tage sind vorbei. Dunkle Wolken ziehen auf..._

_Im Übrigen habe ich bloss gefunden, dass die Doppelhochzeit im Dezember angesetzt war, nicht aber an genau welchem Datum. Wenn jemand mehr weiss, teilt es mir doch bitte mit. Bis nächste Woche dann!_


	6. Der Brei im Schweinestall Teil I

_Achtung, Achtung! Es folgt eine wichtige Durchsage:__ Ich habe Gründe für das verspätete Update. Ich habe Gründe, warum es nur so kurz ist. Ich habe keine Gründe dafür, warum (der/die/das) Karma eine Zicke ist. (Zusammenhänge sind etwas für Verlierer)_

Als erstes möchte ich mich entschuldigen, dass ihr so lange warten musstet. Zum einen habe ich bemerkt, dass mein Studium gar nicht mehr langweilig ist. Das war eine vorschnelle Verurteilung von Lehrkörpern, die ich bis dahin nicht kannte, deshalb auch nicht hätte beurteilen sollen. Warum ich nicht wissen konnte, dass es nicht langweilig wird, liegt daran, dass ich den Studiengang gewechselt habe. Zum anderen hab ich mich ziemlich blöd verletzt, eine peinliche Geschichte, die in der Verletzung/Verstauchung meines linken Zeigefingers führte. Die Wichtigkeit dieses Fingers war mir bis dato nicht bekannt. Aber der Fehler wird mir nicht wieder unterlaufen. Ich will nur veranschaulichen, dass tippen im Moment eine Tortur ist, deshalb liegt in diesem Kapitel die Würze auch in der Kürze. (Ha).

Speziellen Dank geht an:

**Emily**: War froh von dir zu hören, dachte schon, ich verliere meinen treusten Leser ^^. Mir macht es auch am meisten Spass, aus Emilys Sicht zu schreiben. Das mit Mary ist wahr und ich habe versucht sie etwas mehr einzubauen. Witzig, dass du Anne erwähnst. Nein, ich erkläre nicht wieso. ;)

Ich liebe Gilmore Girls, aber bloss Staffel 1-5. Danach geht mir Rory auf den Wecker. Und April. Und Lukes Schwester. Und deren Mann. Und Christopher. Und der Stimmenwechsel von Emily in der 7. Staffel... (äh, ja. Du verstehst schon, was ich meine)

Disclaimer: Liest den überhaupt jemand?

**Kapitel 6: Der Brei im Schweinestall (Teil I)**

Ich erwachte am nächsten Morgen, als mich Jane sanft wachrüttelte. Ich war noch dabei, mich genüsslich zu strecken und allen möglichen Götter zu danken, dass ich noch immer unter den Bennets weilen durfte als Lydia kurz darauf ins Zimmer stürzte und vergnügt kreischte: „Es hat geschneit! Alles ist weiss." Jane trat ans Fenster, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Lydia nicht gemunkelt hatte. Das freudige Lächeln, das sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete, sprach Bände: Meine fiktive Welt hatte sich auf Winter gestellt.

Wir zogen uns rasch an und liefen aufgeregt nach draussen. Ich kam mir wie ein Kindergärtner vor, der den ersten Schnee mit seinen Freunden genoss. Ich bückte mich und formte mit dem losen Schnee einen Ball, den ich zielsicher Kitty an den Kopf warf. Es dauerte nicht lange, da tobte ich mit Lydia und Kitty durch den Schnee. Die beiden trafen jedoch vor Lachen nichts und ich nutzte die Chance gnadenlos aus. Jane betrachtete uns aus der Nähe amüsiert.

Dann tauchte Mary auf und stellte sich mit finsterem Blick neben Jane. Ich formte einen weiteren Schneeball und warf ihn Mary genau ins Gesicht. Sie war wie erstarrt, bevor sie sich wie in Zeitlupe den Schnee aus dem Gesicht wischte. Jane wollte ihr behilflich sein, doch Mary wandte sich ab. Ich biss mir auf die Lippen. Offenbar war Mary nicht die Person, die sich über Schneebälle im Gesicht erfreute. Während ich mit mir selbst diskutierte, was nun zu tun war, schlichen sich Lydia und Kitty an mich heran und schubsten mich in den Neuschnee. Ich versank in dem Weiss wie ein Stein. Damit aber nicht genug, Lydia und Kitty schaufelten weiter Schnee auf meinen Rücken, als wollten sie mich darin beerdigen. Ich spürte die Nässe uns Kälte in allen Poren und versuchte schnell, mich wieder aufzurichten.

Ich sah aus wie Yeti. Über und über mit Schnee bedeckt, jagte ich den beiden Teenagern nach, die kreischend davonrannten. Ich sah ein, dass ich sie nicht einholen konnte und kehrte zu Jane zurück, die mich mit einem breiten Grinsen begrüßte. „Wage es nicht," warnte ich sie grimmig, während ich den Schnee von den Kleidern klopfte. Plötzlich traf mich weiterer Schnee und ich wandte mich um, in der Erwartung, Lydia uns Kitty seien zurückgekehrt. Aber es war Mary, die sich abmühte, den Schnee in eine runde Form zu pressen. Es wollte ihr jedoch nicht gelingen. Ich trat auf sie zu und bot ihr meine Hilfe an. Sie sah mich mit verengten Augen misstrauisch an, liess dann aber zu, dass ich ihr half.

Sie begriff schnell, was mich sehr stolz machte. Dann aber suchte sie sich ausgerechnet Jane als Opfer aus, die nach zwei Schneebällen zurück ins Haus flüchtete.

Mary hielt enttäuscht einen weiteren Ball in der Hand. Dann sah sie hoch und mich prüfend an. Meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich begriff, was in ihr vorging.

„Oh, nein," sagte ich, doch sie grinste bloss diabolisch. Ich hatte keine Chance zu reagieren, dann fing mein Gesicht schon den Schneeball auf. Sie hatte ihn mit einer Wucht geworfen, die mich erstaunte und mir zugleich Schmerzen bereitete. Ich prustete, wischte mein Gesicht an und sah sie strafend an, als sie vor sich hin kicherte.

„Na gut, ich hab es verdient, aber jetzt gehen wir rein, bevor ich mir hier draussen den Gefriertod hole," erklärte ich. Mary nickte zustimmend und gemeinsam steuerten wir auf das Haus zu. „Mary, sprich mir mal nach, ja?" forderte ich sie auf. Sie sah mich erwartungsvoll an. „Knilch, Knilch, Knilch," sagte ich in einem Singsang. Mary wiederholte die Worte, sah mich dabei aber entgeistert an. „Was trinken Kühe?" fragte ich. Mary runzelte die Stirn und sagte dann: „Milch." Ich grinste breit. „Nein, Kühe trinken Wasser, sie _geben_ Milch," klärte ich sie auf. Sie errötete. „Das war gemein," verteidigte sie sich.

„Keine Sorge, die Meisten fallen darauf rein," tröstete ich sie. Sie lächelte schwach, bevor sie sich wieder an ihr Klavier setzte um zu üben. Und ich suchte trockene Kleider zusammen.

Schnee war etwas besonderes, er verwandelte die Welt in einen Ort des Friedens. Man spürte, dass Weihnachten in der Luft lag, und alles schien an Wichtigkeit zu verlieren. Hauptsache war, man war gesund, konnte den Schnee geniessen und man konnte mit Menschen zusammen sein, die einen liebten und respektierten. Ich hatte das Gefühl als erwartete mich der beste Winter meines gesamten Lebens.

Wir waren dabei, das Mittagessen einzunehmen, als Mrs. Bennet einfiel, dass sie uns noch nicht jedes Detail des vorangegangenen Abends aus der Nase gezogen hatte. Ich grinste sie bloss an und schwieg verbissen, so dass sie sich ganz auf Jane stürzte. Diese erzählte stockend von den Erlebnissen, mehr oder weniger geschickt meine Peinlichkeiten auslassend.

„Lady Anne war da? Mr. Darcys Mutter?" fragte Mrs. Bennet erstaunt. „So war es doch angekündigt," sagte ich. Sie hatte den Brief schliesslich an die zweihundert Mal durchgelesen. „Ich kann es kaum fassen, Mr. Bennet! Habt Ihr gehört?" Mr. Bennet gab einen grummelnden Ton von sich und blätterte weiter in seiner Zeitung. „Unfassbar," wiederholte Mrs. Bennet. Jane warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu, den ich mit einem Schulterzucken erwiderte. „_Was_ ist daran so unglaublich, Mutter?" fragte ich, obwohl ich das Gefühl hatte, das ich es bereuen würde.

Ich hasse es, wenn ich Recht habe.

„Lady Anne Darcy leidet an einer Krankheit... Sie hat irgendwas mit Nerven zu tun..." – „Lady Anne _nervt_?" hinterfragte ich unschuldig. Ja, Witze über seine zukünftige Schwiegermutter zu reißen, gehört nicht zur netten englischen Art. Aber Mrs. Bennets Gesicht war es allemal wert. „Natürlich nicht, Kind," sagte sie entrüstet. Für einen kurzen Moment sah es so aus, als ob sie den Faden verloren hat, denn ihr Mund öffnete sich mehrmals, ohne dass sie ein Wort hervorbrachte.

„Was ich _eigentlich_ sagen wollte," fuhr sie fort, und warf mir einen strafenden Blick zu, „war, dass Lady Anne an einer Nervenkrankheit leidet. Sie muss sich schonen. Normalerweise residiert sie in Bath."

Wir schwiegen eine Minute aus Respekt, dann schaufelte ich mir noch mehr Kartoffelbrei auf den Teller. Ich begegnete Mrs. Bennets warnendem Blick mit einer Gleichgültigkeit, die sie aus der Fassung brachte. Sie schien verärgert, dass das Thema Lady Anne so schnell vom Tisch war und ausserdem war sie der Meinung, dass ich Diät halten sollte, bis ich verheiratet war. Dann durfte man offenbar aus allen Nähten platzen.

„Lizzy, du hast George gestern nicht erwähnt, oder?" fragte Jane plötzlich. „Nnich dasch ig wüscht." Keine schöne Sache, mit nem Mund voll Kartoffelbrei zu reden. „Lizzy, schlucken, denken, dann reden," schaltete sich Mr. Bennet ein. Ich grinste breit und entblößte dabei das Schlachtfeld in meinem Mund. Lydia fuhr angewidert zurück. Ich schluckte also brav den Brei hinunter und spülte mein Mund mit Wasser aus. „Wo waren wir?" fragte ich gleichgültig. Kitty schüttelte den Kopf. Jane starrte mich bloss an, als sähe sie mich zum ersten Mal.

Sie blinkte rasch hintereinander und holte sich so selbst aus ihrer Trance. „George," sagte sie mit Nachdruck. „Ach so. Nein habe ich nicht. Du etwa?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Denkst du nicht, du solltest es Darcy sagen?" fuhr sie fort. Ich biss mir auf die Lippen. Der Gedanke, Darcy wieder zu sehen war, zugegebenermaßen, _entzückend_. Darcy sagen zu müssen, dass man seinen zuvor ausgeladenen Todfeind wieder eingeladen hat? Da liess ich mich doch lieber ins Dschungelcamp einweisen. So prominent wie die Teilnehmer war ich schon lange.

„Du könntest auch sagen, du hast ihn eingeladen," schlug ich Jane vor. Sie runzelte die Stirn und legte ihr schönes Gesicht in Falten. „Warum sollte ich das tun?" fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Du könntest behaupten, dass du zwar Darcys Wunsch, George auf seiner Hochzeit nicht dabei haben zu wollen, respektierst, aber da George vor allem zu deiner Familie gehört, willst du ihn auf _deiner_ Hochzeit unbedingt dabei haben. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass deine Hochzeit zeit- und ortsgleich, also simultan, mit _seiner_ stattfindet."

_Emily Taylor, du bist ein Genie_. Gott, ich wollte schon immer mal das Wort simultan benutzen.

Das unter ihnen ein, nein _der_, Übermensch sass, ging an den restlichen Bennets leider vorbei. Man würdigte mich nicht mal einer Antwort. Jane liess ein entrüstetes Schnauben erklingen und dann standen alle auf Kommando auf und liessen mich und meinen Brei allein zurück.

Warum mir in solchen Situationen Dinge wie Tokio Hotel einfielen _(_„_Brei... Immer nur Brei...") _war mir ein Rätsel, eines dieser Rätsel, für das es wohl nie eine Lösung geben würde.

Der Gedanke an Tom Kaulitz hingegen verdarb mir den Appetit und deshalb liess ich meinen Brei schlussendlich alleine zurück. Ich hoffte inständig, dass mein Brei nicht mein Liebesleben symbolisierte, ansonsten würde dieses in ein paar Stunden im Schweinetrog landen.

Dass man die Macht von Lebensmitteln nicht unterschätzen sollte, lernte ich viel zu spät.

*

Nathalie sah sich zwei grossen Problemen gegenüber. Eine hysterische Lizzy einerseits, die glaubte, nie wieder heimkehren zu können, und eine streitlustige Natascha andererseits, die, obwohl bloss der Körper ihrer Tochter im 21. Jahrhundert verweilte, keine Gelegenheit ausließ, Emily den Marsch zu blasen.

„_Tausendmal habe ich dir gesagt, du könntest mehr aus dir machen. Wenn du nur ein einziges Mal einen Rat annehmen würdest." _Dann fuhr sich Natascha durch ihr Haar und stiess einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Diesen Moment der Halbstille benutzte Lizzy, um sich kläglich die Haare zu raufen, und zu schluchzen: „_Warum war ich nur unzufrieden?"_ Und Nathalie rannte von einem zum anderen und verteilte Kleenex. Und anschliessend Klopapier, als die Taschentücher alle waren.

Zwischendurch nahm sie sich die Zeit, grimmig auf den Auslöser des ganzen Problems zu starren. Emily Taylors heißgeliebte, vergötterte und ehemals akribisch geordnete CD-Sammlung. Da Nathalie unbedingt Zeit brauchte, um ihr Referat über Shakespeares Hamlet zu vollfertigen, kam sie auf den äußerst idiotischen Gedanken, Mutter und Halbtochter für einige Stunden zu beschäftigen.

„Nun ja, ihr stellt die Regalbretter wieder ins Regal und beginnt, die CDs alphabethisch zu ordnen. Damit solltet ihr einige Stunden beschäftigt sein," erklärte Nathalie. Der Plan war einigermaßen perfekt. Lizzy hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie schliesslich für das Chaos verantwortlich war und Natascha liess sich dazu überzeugen, als Nathalie veranschaulichte, welchen Tobsuchtanfall Emily bekommen würde, wenn sie ihre geliebten Babys so sehen musste.

Zum Glück war Lizzy in einer Zeit der Vergangenheit aufgewachsen, wo man auch von Frauen erwartete, Lesen und Schreiben zu können. Zufrieden mit sich selbst hatte sich Nathalie mit ihrem Laptop und einer _Penguin Popular Classic_ Ausgabe von Hamlet in die Küche verzogen, um zu debattieren, ob Hamlet so zögerlich war, weil er ein Angsthase war, oder doch bloss faul.

Für eine Weile war es angenehm still. Nur ab und zu konnte sie Wortfetzen wie

„A.F.I – _I Heard a Voice_? Vor _Sing the Sorrow_ oder nach _Very Proud of Ya_?"

oder,

„Anti-Flag kommt bestimmt nach Alice in Chains." – „Wenn stört das schon."

oder,

„All Time Low? Wie berauschend. Kein Wunder sind heute alle Kids deprimiert. Mit solcher Musik..."

oder Nathalies persönlicher Liebling,

„Igitt. So viele Totenköpfe. Da, schon wieder einer. Das ist doch nicht normal!"

hören.

Das Problem fing beim Buchstaben M an. „Nathalie? Kannst du mal kommen?" Nathalie folgte seufzend dem Ruf Nataschas. Sie war erstaunt, dass etwa die Hälfte der CDs wieder in Reih und Glied auf dem Regal waren, aber etwas in Nataschas Blick liess sie misstrauisch werden.

„Was ist denn?" fragte sie, begrub aber ihre Idee, noch heute mit Hamlet fertig zu werden. „Fällt dir was auf?" Natascha zeigte auf die CDs, die sie gerade eingeordnet hatte. „Was ist damit?" wiederholte Nathalie ihre Frage und Gott, sie hasste diese subtile Vorgehensweise. Wie zermürbend. Kein Wunder hatte die Frau einen solchen immensen Männerverschleiß.

„Sieh es dir an. Sind das wirklich alle von Emilys CDs?" Natascha klang, als ob sie eine Spur ungeduldig wurde und deshalb trat Nathalie näher heran und betrachtete die CDs näher.

„Mando Diao, Matchbook Romance, Mayday Parade, Metallica, Micheal Jackson, Minor Threat, The Misfits, Morbid Angel, Morrissey, Mötley Crüe, Muse, Mute Math, My Chemical Romance und My Dying Bride. Emily scheint eine Vorliebe für Tote zu haben." Nathalie trat wieder zurück und sah Natascha auffordernd an.

„Ist dir nichts aufgefallen?" – „Nun ja, ich weiss wieder warum Emily und ich niemals zusammen auf Konzerte gehen," erklärte Nathalie.

„Ich habe letztes Jahr Emily eine Komplette Sammler Edition von Madonna geschenkt. Alle ihre CDs in einem wunderschönen Set. Kannst du die hier irgendwo erkennen?" Natascha machte eine weitschweifende Bewegung mit ihrem rechten Arm, aber Nathalie brauchte sich nicht in der Wohnung umzusehen. _Sie _besass eine wundervolle Sammlung aller Madonna Hits. Ein Geburtstagsgeschenk einer guten Freundin. Sie hatte sich sehr gefreut.

„Was tut man nicht alles für gute Freunde," hatte Emily gesagt. „Aber Emily, das war bestimmt teuer," hatte sie noch gesagt. Naive, doofe Nathalie. Und dann Emilys süffisantes Grinsen, das förmlich schrie: _Wenn du wüsstest..._

Aber Nathalie wusste es jetzt. Aber wie erklärt man einer gekränkten Mutter, dass man sich selbst an besagtem Geschenk mehr erfreut als ihre undankbare Tochter. In Ermangelung der echten Emily hatte sich Natascha an das gewandt, was dem Original am nächsten kam. Seit zwei Stunden machte sie Lizzy aka. Emily Vorwürfe, die sehr weit in die Vergangenheit zurückreichten. Lizzy hatte anfangs erschrocken zugehört, bis die Vorwürfe Nataschas sie an diejenigen ihrer eigenen Mutter erinnerte, und seitdem war sie nur noch am schluchzen. Und Nathalie hatte sich durch ein halbes Pack Aspirin gefressen.

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür und die überaus naive und unendlich doofe Nathalie ging hin, gefestigt in der Meinung, das Leben könnte nicht mehr schlimmer werden. Nur diese Festung wankte gefährlich, als sie die Tür öffnete und einem fremden Mann gegenüberstand. Und sie brach in sich zusammen, als Natascha geräuschvoll nach Luft schnappte und dann völlig perplex hauchte: „Keith?" Und da waren es auf einmal drei Probleme. Eine hysterische Lizzy, eine streitlustige Natascha und ein aufgebrachter Vater. Und Nathalie betete, ein Blitz möge sie treffen und von ihrem Leiden erlösen.

*

Der Abend verlief weitgehend gemütlich. Ich sass im Wohnzimmer und blätterte in einem Buch (es gab einen Grund, warum ich in meiner Welt nie gelesen habe und das werde ich bestimmt nicht ändern, bloss weil ich mich nun in einem Buch befand). Jane sass auf dem Sofa und kämmte Lydias Haare. Mary spielte Klavier und als Kitty sie aufforderte, es zu lassen, forderte Mary ihrerseits Kitty heraus, ihr nachzusprechen. Der Rest kann man sich vorstellen, Mary triumphierte und klimperte weiter auf ihrem Instrument. Mr. Bennet war natürlich nicht anwesend, aber dafür Mrs. Bennet, die in einem Sessel sass und etwas strickte, das verdammt nach Babykleidern aussah.

Ich wollte etwas sagen, aber Jane stiess mich an und bedeutete mir, ruhig zu sein. Ich brummelte etwas vor mich her, folgte aber ausnahmsweise Janes Rat. Es war dunkel draussen, auch wenn die Nacht wegen des Schnees mehr grau zu sein schien. Ab und zu konnte man ein Grunzen hören, aber die meisten Geräusche wurden vom knackenden Holz im Kamin übertönt.

Das war wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum wir das Hufgetrappel und das Schnauben der Pferde erst vernahmen, als es bereits an der Tür klopfte. Lydia sprang auf: „Ist es George?" rief sie und rannte zur Tür, die gerade von einer der Bediensteten geöffnet worden war. Das kein Gaul der Welt so schnell sein konnte, George Wickham noch vor dem Eintreffen des Briefes nach Longbourn zu kapitulieren, schien ihr nicht in den Sinn zu kommen. Gross war daher ihre Enttäuschung, als nicht George auf der Türschwelle stand.

Mr. Darcy höchstpersönlich trat ein, und verneigte sich kurz vor dem verblüfften Frauenhaushalt der Bennets. Wir beeilten uns, zu knicksen. Mary und Kitty begannen sofort miteinander zu flüstern, während Jane beschämt zu Boden blickte. Ich starrte ihn einfach an. Ein Glück, dass ich nicht zu sabern begann.

„Mr. Darcy, welch _spätes_ Vergnügen," rief Mrs. Bennet aus und trat auf ihn zu. Sie warf mir einen Blick zu, der besagte: _Wehe dir, wenn du was falsch gemacht hast. _Ich grinste fröhlich zurück.

„Ich weiss, dass es spät ist, aber es ist dringend. Hat jemand von Euch Lady Catherines Tochter gesehen? Anne? Sie ist seit heute Morgen verschwunden."

Mein fröhliches Grinsen gefror auf der Stelle.

Da war er: _Der Brei im Schweinestall. _


	7. Oh du Fröhliche

**Hier, Kapitel 7. Was passiert, wenn sich eine Komödie in ein Drama verwandelt? Willkommen in der Tragikomödie.**

Emily:  _Ich hoffe, dass ist früh genug. ^^ Ich sollte eigentlich eine Arbeit schreiben, aber die ist nicht so amüsant wie das hier. Es geht um Sklaverei. Nicht mal ich finde darin etwas humorvolles. Ich denke, man kann gespannt bleiben. Ich fand es nämlich wahnsinnig spannend zu schreiben. :P Nein, ich hasse Mathe. Oh Gott, nein. Ich bleib bei Englisch und Geschichte, dankeschön. Wir könnten ein Anti-Mathe Club gründen..._

Geisha: _Vielen Dank für dein Review. Reviews sind schon ne tolle Erfindung, machen glücklich wie Schokolade, bloss dass man bei denen nicht die Figur verliert. Dass gerade Emily in die wunderbare Welt von Darcy eintauchen durfte, nennt man Karma ^^. Ich hätte auch nichts dagegen, Darcys Verlobte zu werden. Wir könnten teilen?_

_Lisa: Danke für den Review, freut mich immer zu hören, wenn jemandem die Geschichte gefällt. Ich denke, Bodyswitch erleichtert einiges und man kann viel früher in die "wirkliche" Geschichte eintauchen, weil man nicht zuerst alle Charaktere vorstellen muss. War das jetzt verständlich? Wie auch immer, danke nochmals, dass du die Geschichte liest._

Disclaimer:  Ich glaube, ich habe mich entschieden. Mein perfekter Darcy sieht aus wie Jeffrey Dean Morgan, nur jünger. Wer ihn nicht kennt, soll ihn googlen. Und nein, J.D. Morgan gehört mir leider auch nicht. My life sucks... :D

**Kapitel 7: Oh, du fröhliche(r Schweinebrei)**

„Anne ist verschwunden?" wiederholte Mrs. Bennet lautlos. Ich glaube, es ist einer dieser Mutter-Dinge. Sobald irgendwo ein Kind allein und einsam in der grossen Welt herumirrt, keimt in jeder Mutter diese spezielle Art von Gefühlen auf. Offenbar versetzten sie sich in Windeseile in die Situation der Mutter, und malen sich aus, wie schlimm es wäre, wenn das eigene Kind irgendwo da draussen ist. Da vergisst man auch, dass die Mutter des besagten verschwundenen Kindes die eigene Familie beleidigt und die Tochter verachtet.

Und darum wandte sich Mrs. Bennet um und sah uns alle auffordernd an. Sie wirkte verzweifelt. „Hat jemand von euch Kindern Anne gesehen?" Sie sah uns so hoffend an, als erwartete sie, jemand von uns würde sagen: _Klar Mutter, wir haben Anne im Schweinestall versteckt. Ich hoffe, dass geht in Ordnung._

Aber wir alle drückten unser Bedauern aus, auch wenn mein Anteil darin aus einem leisen Brummen bestand. Mrs. Bennet wandte sich wieder zu Darcy um und sah ihn voller Bedauern an. Das drückte sie sogleich aus: „Es tut mir so Leid, Mr. Darcy. Wir werden alle Augen offen halten und uns im Dorf umhören. Sie wird wieder auftauchen." Darcy nickte, doch er sah sie nicht an. Seine Augen waren unentwegt auf mich gerichtet. Ich setzte mein bestes Pokerface auf. Es misslang kläglich. Bevor man mir die Schuld an der Nasenspitze ansah, starrte ich auf meine Füße. Ein Wimmern entkam meiner Kehle. Jane zog mich an sie und ich versteckte mich in ihren blonden Haaren. „Ist schon gut, Lizzy. Man wird sie finden." Jane strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken, während ich ungeduldig wartete, dass Mr. Darcy endlich verschwand. Er verabschiedete sich schliesslich und ich sah rechtzeitig auf, um zu sehen, wie die Tür hinter ihm schloss.

„Ich weiss ja nicht, wie es mit euch steht, aber ich bin müde. Gute Nacht." Ist mir selbst klar, dass ich niemals für die CIA oder das FBI geeignet wäre, aber im Moment ging es mir bloss darum, Anne nicht zu verraten. Und mich nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Vor allem natürlich war mir das Zweite wichtig.

Offensichtlich hatte Anne sich an meinen Rat gehalten und sich aus dem Staub gemacht. Ich hätte zwar gehofft, dass sie bis nach der Hochzeit oder zumindest einige Tage warten würde, aber es schien ihr äußerst dringend gewesen zu sein, ihrer Mutter zu entkommen. Was ja auch verständlich war.

Ich würde auf jeden Fall nichts sagen. Irgendwann würde sich Anne schon zu Hause melden. Und sonst würde Darcy sie bestimmt finden. Aber wenigstens hatte sie dann ihr Abenteuer erlebt und sie konnte in ihre Knechtschaft zurückkehren. Allerdings durfte mich während dieser Zeit niemand prüfend oder kritisch ansehen, da man mir immer alles im Gesicht ansah.

Mein Vater wusste jedes Mal, wenn ich etwas Verbotenes getan hatte. Ich brauchte gar nicht zu versuchen, seine Unterschrift auf einem misslungenen Test zu fälschen, er wusste es in dem Moment, als ich über die Türschwelle trat. Seine Lieblingsbemerkung war: „_Dies _ist eine Wahrheitszone, Ems, gewöhn dich dran." Und dann würde er eine weitschweifende Bewegung mit seinen Armen machen, die die gesamte Wohnung mit einbezog.

Ich würde bloss mit den Augen rollen und ihm das verfluchte Stück Papier mit der riesigen 6 geben und mich in mein Zimmer verziehen. Während dann meine geliebten Eltern über meine schlechten Mathezensuren _sprachen, _auch bekannt als sich anschreien – würde ich mich von _Rammstein_ beruhigen lassen. Enden würde die Wahrheitszone damit, dass mein Vater aus der Wohnung stürmte – die Tür zuknallend, natürlich, dass es sogar über _Feuer Frei_ zu hören war. Zwanzig Sekunden später würde eine aufgelöste Mutter gegen meine Zimmertür hämmern, und mich anflehen, die Musik leiser zu drehen. Aber wer möchte schon seine eigene Mutter weinen hören? Deshalb blieb die Musik, wie sie war.

Ein Wunder eigentlich, dass ich nicht an Depressionen leide.

Ich lag stundenlang wach, wälze mich so gut es ging von einer Seite auf die andere ohne Jane zu wecken, die seelenruhig neben mir schlief. Mein Unterbewusstsein machte sich zu den ungünstigsten Zeiten bemerkbar. Ich seufzte tief und schloss die Augen. Wenn Schlaf nicht freiwillig über mich kam, dann würde ich ihn halt dazu zwingen.

*

_Die Luft war zum schneiden dick_. Es war eine dieser Metapher, die man sich nicht wirklich vorstellen kann, bis man sich in einer solchen Situation befand.

Lizzy sass am Tisch, ihre Augen auf ihre Knie gerichtet. Sie sass schon seit gut einer Stunde in dieser Position, ohne sich jemals zu bewegen. Nathalie befürchtete, Lizzy möge inzwischen gestorben sein. Es war ja auch keine angenehme Situation. So weit Nathalie verstanden hatte, war dies das erste Treffen, das Emilys Eltern hatten, seit ihrer Scheidung. Ihrer _hässlichen_ Scheidung. Entsprechend war auch dieses Treffen kein Zuckerschlecken.

Nathalie hatte Kaffee gekocht, nur um etwas zu tun zu haben, während sich die Kontrahenten – Keith Taylor in der einen Ecke, der Mann um die 50, mit irischen Wurzeln, kräftig gebaut, so dass man ihn gut für einen alternden Boxer halten konnte, glatzköpfig und grimmig; Natascha Norton in der anderen Ecke, geduckt, in Abwehrhaltung, zupfte ständig an ihrem Kostüm herum und versuchte ihren Exehemann so wenig wie möglich anzusehen. Wenn Keith der Bulle war, dann war Natascha wohl das rote Tuch.

Besagter Kaffee rottete in Emilys Tassen (treffend verziert mit Smileys) gemütlich vor sich hin. Trinken erforderte nämlich Bewegungen, die sich keiner getraute zu tun. Kein Muskel in Nathalies Körper wagte es, sich zu bewegen. Dummerweise juckte es sie schon seit sehr langer Zeit etwas unterhalb des linken Schulterblattes.

Und dann dieses Schweigen. Dieses ätzende, sich in die Länge ziehende Schweigen. Als wäre es ein Zeichen von Schwäche, der zu sein, der zu sprechen begann. Vielleicht lag auch viel zu viel zwischen den Beiden, als dass es so einfach wäre, dies eine Thema zu diskutieren, welches da wäre: Emily und ihr Auftreten im Fernsehen unter nicht so schmeichelnden Bedingungen.

Natürlich war Keith nicht einfach schweigend in die Wohnung hinein getreten. Das erste was er sagte, war: „Seit wann nimmst du Drogen?" Lizzy, die natürlich nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, um was es hier ging, schob sich in eine Ecke der Wohnung und hoffte, verschwinden zu können. Niemand tat ihr den Gefallen. Bevor Keith auf seine Tochter losgehen konnte (er war wirklich sehr wütend) stellte sich Natascha ihm in den Weg und sagte mit ruhiger, doch kalter Stimme: „Keith. Setz dich." Vorauf hin Nathalie gemurmelt hatte, sie würde Kaffee machen.

Seit dem war nichts mehr passiert. Natascha und Keith starrten sich bloss an und vielleicht trugen sie ihre Diskussion ja auch über Gedankenübertragung aus. Nathalie wäre es auf jeden Fall lieber.

Als ihr Jucken schlimmer wurde, gab sie ihrem Instinkt nach und kratze sich. Es war, als ob diese eine Bewegung die Welt wieder zum Laufen gebracht hätte. Es war als entlud sich ein Gewitter über ihnen.

Nach der Stille war der plötzliche Lärm viel zu laut, als dass Nathalie begreifen konnte, was gesagt wurde, vor allem, da Natascha und Keith sich gegenseitig und natürlich gleichzeitig anbrüllten. Nathalie stand auf und zog Lizzy weg, und beide versteckten sich in Emilys Schlafzimmer. Eines war sicher, da draussen herrschte der Kalte Krieg.

*

Schlaf kam irgendwann, danke der Nachfrage. Wann das Sandmännchen (ja, lacht doch) sich dazu bequemte, mir einen Besuch abzustatten? Das wird eines dieser Mysterien bleiben, die niemals gelöst werden, dank dem wissenschaftlichen Unfortschritt im 19ten Jahrhundert und der Abwesenheit von Digitalarmbanduhren. Dass ich in der Nacht kaum geschlafen hatte, war nicht so wichtig. Denn – so wurde ich aufgeklärt –ich war schliesslich nicht irgendwo da draussen (unbestimmte Armbewegung Richtung Haustür) und hatte _kein_ Bett um darin _nicht_ zu schlafen.

Die eigenen häuslichen Probleme wurden einfach zurückgeschoben. Die Bedürfnisse der eigenen Kinder verloren an Wichtigkeit. Schliesslich galt es, sich mit vereinter Kraft Sorgen um ein fremdes Kind zu machen. Ich war nicht gerade begeistert von der Idee, den Tag damit zu verbringen, von Haus zu Haus zu laufen und die Nachbarn nach Anne zu befragen.

Dementsprechend schlecht gelaunt sass ich beim Frühstück und stocherte in meinen Eiern herum. Zum Glück wurde meine Appetitlosigkeit wie mein Schlafmangel darauf geschoben, dass ich so mitfühlend war, und mir Sorgen machte.

Um mich nicht zu verraten, blieb ich stumm und folgte schliesslich Jane und Mary nach Meryton um unsere Nachbarn auszuquetschen. Unterwegs trafen wir auf Darcy und Bingley hoch zu Ross. Wir hielten an, da es offenbar nicht besonders freundlich war, einfach weiterzugehen, wie ich es geplant hatte. Ich starrte auf den Boden, und versuchte Darcy zu ignorieren, in dem ich versuchte, ein Gespräch mit Mary anzufangen.

„Hey, Mary, uhm... Haste schon gehört?"

„Was?"

„Die Frauen in London schwören auf eine neue Diät." Gab es so was eigentlich schon?

„Wovon redest du da, Lizzy?" Ha, offenbar nicht. Toll, ich scheiß auf meine Figur, herrliche Zeiten, das.

„Uh, nichts." Denk nach, Emily. Irgendein Gespräch muss doch möglich sein. Nicht in meiner Welt, offensichtlich.

„Heute ist doch der erste Dezember, nicht?" fragte ich sie. Ich hörte das unangenehme Geräusch von quietschendem Leder, gefolgt von zwei Füssen, die auf dem Boden aufprallten. Oh, ich hoffte es war Bingley, der von seinem Pferdchen gestiegen war.

„Meines Wissens, ja. Wieso fragst du?" Mary schien nicht sonderlich interessiert zu sein. Andererseits sah sie auch so aus, als wünschte sie sich, unsere Reise möge bald weiter gehen. Ich konnte sie verstehen. Unsere Schuhe waren nicht gemacht für lange Wanderungen durch den Schnee.

„Ich dachte bloss, dass es gar nicht mehr so lange bis Weihnachten dauert," sagte ich. Ich konzentrierte mich auf meine durchgefrorenen Füsse und bewegte die Zehen so gut es eben ging.

„Miss Bennet, kann ich kurz mit Ihnen sprechen?"

Jane und Mary war es wahrscheinlich bewusst, dass _ich_ mit Miss Bennet gemeint war, aber witzigerweise war ich die Einzige, die nicht reagierte. Mary stupste mich an und ich fragte, so unschuldig ich konnte: „Oh, ich?"

Darcy nickte bloss, ergriff meinen Arm sachte und führte mich von den anderen fort. Da ich ihn nicht Ansehen konnte, ohne meine Schuldigkeit zu verraten, betrachtete ich stattdessen sein Pferd. Da ich absolut keine Ahnung von Pferden hatte, kann ich es ungefähr so beschreiben:

Es war braun, hatte einen riesigen Kopf und noch grössere Augen, vier Beine und einen Schwanz, der ungeduldig hin und her schlug. Ich glaube, man nennt so etwas Schweif.

„Ich wollte mit Euch allein reden," begann er ernst und zum ersten Mal spürte ich nicht seinen Blick auf mir. Ich beruhigte mich, während Darcy seine göttlichen Augen über die weiße Landschaft vor ihm schweifen liess.

Das Pferd begann, im Schnee zu scharren. Ich tat es ihm gleich.

„Ihr versteht doch sicher, dass Annes Verschwinden mir sehr nahe geht." Offenbar fiel es ihm sehr schwer, sich zu öffnen, denn er starrte noch immer in die Leere. Mir sollte es recht sein. Ich nickte bloss, da ich glaubte, dass dies von mir erwartet wurde.

„Ich wollte Euch um Euer Verständnis bitten, die Hochzeit so lange aufzuschieben, bis Anne wieder zu Hause ist."

Mein erster Gedanke war: ‚Ich werde Anne persönlich finden, sie teeren und federn und dann in die Themse werfen.'

Meine rationalere Seite (doch, doch, die existiert) verdrängte ersteren jedoch mit mehreren unschlagbaren Argumenten.

**Ich fühle mich schuldig, weil ich es war, die Anne angestiftet hatte zu verschwinden.** _Korrekt._

**Man sah mir diese Schuld an**. _Korrekt_.

**Ich musste Darcy bei der Hochzeit gegenüberstehen**. _Korrekt_.

**Ich musste ihn wohl oder über ansehen**. _Naja... Wäre etwas seltsam wenn nicht. _

**Ergo, man würde mir das spätestens bei der Hochzeit ansehen.** _Gott, ich bin so intelligent. _**Man tut was man kann**.

Darcy hatte während meines innerlichen Disputs geduldig auf meine Antwort gewartet. Ich nickte bloss und ich spürte sogar, wie er sich entspannte.

„Wir werden Anne bestimmt bald finden," versicherte er mir, als wir zu den anderen zurückgingen. „Wie weit seid Ihr mit dem Suchen?" fragte ich und hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an.

„Wir haben die gesamte Umgebung durchkämmt. Bis jetzt keine Spur. Wir werden die Suche ausdehnen müssen, fürchte ich. Ich glaube, sie ist davongelaufen. Ich verstehe bloss nicht warum."

Männer. Die wussten nicht, wie es war, in der Vorhölle, aka Elternhaus, aufzuwachsen.

Ich war etwas besser gelaunt, als wir unseren Weg fortsetzen, weit weg von irgendwelchen Verlobten. Jane war zwar enttäuscht, dass die Hochzeit aufgeschoben wurde, doch sie _verstand_ die Situation durchaus. Natürlich.

„Was glaubst du, ist mit Anne passiert?" fragte Mary. Sie schien eine morbide Freude an dem Thema zu haben. Ich grinste. Ich persönlich mochte meine kleine Schwester.

„Alles mögliche. Sie ist alleine, völlig verlassen. Vielleicht wurde sie entführt," malte sich Jane aus. Marys Grinsen weitete sich.

„Vielleicht wollte sie ja auch bloss mal was von der Welt sehen. Sie wird schon zurückkommen, wenn sie erkennt, dass nicht alles Gold ist, was glänzt," sagte ich bestimmt.

„Lizzy! Du weißt genau, wie gefährlich es ist, wenn eine Frau alleine unterwegs ist." Es klang so vorwurfsvoll.

Die Wahrheit war doch, Lizzy wusste es vielleicht. Ich aber nicht. Plötzlich unsicher geworden, hackte ich nach.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr, was mit Lydia war?" Marys Grinsen verwandelte sich in ein boshaftes, _t__euflisches_.

Ich nickte vage mit dem Kopf. „Eine Lady aus gutem Haus reißt nie alleine. Huren reisen alleine. Man könnte sie für eine Hure halten und sie zwingen, _unschöne_ Dinge zu tun."

Ich schluckte hart.

„Wenn sie alleine in Gesellschaft eines Mannes, oder gar mehreren gesehen wird, könnte ihr Ruf für immer geschädigt sein. Oder sie wird ausgeraubt und gekidnappt," fuhr Jane fort, sie war richtig in Fahrt.

„Vielleicht," unterbrach ich sie, „vielleicht ist sie ja bloss in die Stadt gefahren, betrinkt sich und feiert ein wenig." Das wäre auf jeden Fall das gewesen, was ich getan hätte.

„Lizzy! In was für einer Welt lebst du eigentlich?" Jane schrie mich an. Offensichtlich war ich hier wirklich fehl am Platz. Und ich hatte Jane noch nie so wütend gesehen. Sogar Marys Grinsen war verschwunden.

„Anne ist da draussen! In einer grausamen Welt, ohne jemanden, den sie kennt! In London geschehen jeden Tag grausame Morde und viele zwiespältige Gestalten laufen da rum! Wenn Anne dort ist, dann ist sie in Schwierigkeiten, wenn nicht sogar in Gefahr..." Ihre Stimme brach und sie begann zu schluchzen. Sie warf sich mir in die Arme. „Oh, Gott, Lizzy. Vielleicht lebt sie gar nicht mehr." Der letzte Satz war bloss geflüstert, doch er war stark genug, um meine Welt einstürzten zu lassen.

Als ich Anne geraten hatte, sich von ihrer Mutter abzukapseln, hatte ich bloss von meinen Erfahrungen gesprochen. Ich hatte nicht einen winzigen Gedanken daran verschwendet, was es bedeutete, anno 1812 auf eigene Faust abzuhauen.

Vielleicht hatte ich Annes Leben auf dem Gewissen. Tränen der Verzweiflung brannten in meinen Augen. Wie hatte ich bloss so sorglos sein können? So verantwortungslos?

Ich stiess Jane von mir, hob meinen Rock und rannte davon. Mary rief mir nach, doch ich hörte sie nicht. In meinem Kopf herrschte bloss ein Gedanke: „Emily Taylor – du bist eine Mörderin."

*

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis es im Wohnzimmer still wurde. Nathalie befürchtete, dass jemand wahrscheinlich tot auf dem Boden lag. Und da Keith Taylor der Wahrscheinlichkeit nach eher zum Mörder tendierte, wollte Nathalie auf keinen Fall die Tür öffnen und Zeuge der grausamen Tat werden.

Allerdings könnte es auch sein, dass Natascha bloss ohnmächtig war und gerade mit dem Leben kämpfte, so dass es unter unterlassener Hilfeleistung fiel, wenn Nathalie nicht gleich die Tür öffnete. Und da sie keine Lust hatte, nochmals mit der Polizei in Kontakt zu treten, öffnete sie die Tür einen Spaltweit.

Ihr fielen beinahe buchstäblich die Augen aus dem Kopf.

Kein Blut.

Keine Leiche.

Bloss zwei sich küssende Streithähne.

„Was in Gottes Namen?" war alles, was Nathalie herausbrachte. Die beiden fuhren wie ertappte Teenager auseinander. Keith strich sich über seine Glatze.

„Nathalie. Du bist noch da," stellte Natascha säuerlich fest. Natascha hob eine Augenbraue. Sie betrachtete verdattert, wie Keith seine Brieftasche herausnahm und der ebenfalls betäubt da stehenden Lizzy 10 £ in die Hand drückte.

„Kommt nicht vor neun nach Hause."

*

Einfach so drauflos zu rennen, ist idiotisch. Vor allem wenn man sich in der Umgebung kaum auskannte.

Aber ich war blind vor Furcht. Ich musste etwas tun, wollt der grausamen Realität entkommen. Ich versank im Schnee, fiel hin, stand wieder auf und stolperte weiter. Ich spürte gar nicht, dass mir Tränen über das Gesicht liefen und dass es eiskalt war.

Ich rannte weiter, als hinge mein Leben davon ab. Und das tat es auch, im übertragenen Sinn.

Ich schrie beinahe auf vor Erleichterung, als ich zwei Pferde vor mir sah. Ich brüllte Darcys Namen. Es klang weit mehr hysterisch, als ich geplant hatte. Aber schliesslich war die gesamte Situation so surreal, als entspränge sie einem schlechten Film.

Ich war wie gelöst von meinem Körper (ja, _mein_ Körper ist hier ziemlich relativ). Es war, als beobachtete ich, wie eine völlig Fremde auf die zwei Reiter hinstürzte. Ich sah, wie Darcy rasch von seinem Pferd stieg, die Zügel Bingley zu warf und mir entgegen rannte.

Ich warf mich schluchzend in seine Arme und klammerte mich an ihm fest wie eine Ertrinkende an einem Rettungsring. Er murmelte beruhigende Worte in mein Ohr, die ich nicht verstand. Ich hingegen flüsterte immer wieder: „Ich wars. Ich habs getan. Oh, Gott, Anne."

Da Darcy aus meinem Gebrabbel keinen Sinn entnehmen konnte, trug er mich zurück zu seinem Pferd. Bingley half, mich vor ihn zu positionieren und in gestrecktem Galopp rasten die beiden Pferde auf Netherfield Park zu.

Während dieses Rittes verfolgte mich ein Gedicht, dass ich im Kindergarten als Strafe auswendig lernen musste. Ich hatte es seit Jahren nicht mehr gelesen oder gehört, hatte es verdrängt, so gut es ging. Ich konnte mich auch nicht mehr an den Anfang oder den mittleren Teil erinnern, alles, was geblieben war: der gefürchtete Schluss.

_Dem Vater grauset's, er reitet geschwind,_

_Er hält in den Armen das ächzende Kind,_

_Erreicht den Hof mit Mühe und Not,_

_In seinen Armen das Kind war tot._

So fühlte ich mich, obwohl in Darcys Armen geborgen wusste ich doch, dass die Wahrheit ans Licht kommen würde. Und ich wollte nicht dabei sein, wenn es so weit war.

Ich wurde vom Pferd heruntergezogen, lag schlaff in den Armen des einen Mannes, den ich nicht enttäuschen wollte. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben war es mir wichtig, was andere von mir hielten. Zum ersten Mal wollte ich geliebt werden.

Die Umgebung verschwamm vor meinen Augen. Irgendwann wurde ich auf ein Bett gelegt, meine nassen Kleider wurden mir vom Leib gezogen, ich wurde in Decken gehüllt. Ich starrte in die Augen einer Bedienstete, Darcy – der ehrenwerte, perfekte Mann – hatte sich abgewandt.

„Darcy...," murmelte ich. Er war gleich bei mir, ergriff meine Hand und hielt sie fest. „Ruft einen Arzt," rief er der Bediensteten zu. „Nein, kein Arzt..." protestierte ich schwach.

Darcy setze sich auf die Bettkante und legte seine kühle Hand auf meine brennende Stirn.

„Anne...," murmelte ich, während ich bemerkte, wie das Fieber an mir zerrte. Ich fürchtete mich davor, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Es galt, ein Menschenleben zu retten.

„Seit still, Elizabeth. Alles wird wieder gut," murmelte Darcy beruhigend. Ich packte seine Hand und zog ihn näher zu mir heran.

„Sie ist in London," stiess ich hervor. Ich kämpfte mit der Dunkelheit, Darcys besorgtes Gesicht verschwamm vor meinen Augen.

„Wer? Wovon redet Ihr, Lizzy?" es klang sanft und ich spürte, dass er glaubte, ich rede im Fieber.

Ich holte tief Luft. „Anne ist in London," brachte ich hervor. Ich spürte, wie Darcys Hand sich in meiner versteifte.

„Alles meine Schuld..." Mit diesen Worten verlor ich das Bewusstsein. Alles wurde Schwarz und still.

*

Darcy hielt Lizzys Hand. Sie lag schlaff in seiner. Er hatte zugesehen, wie sich ihre Augen nach innen verdrehten und sie das Bewusstsein verlor. Ihr ganzer Körper war schlaff. Abgesehen davon schien er richtig gehend zu glühen.

Aber was ihn am meisten interessierte, waren ihre letzten Worte. Eine Szene drängte sich in seine Erinnerung. Als er Lizzy auf dem Balkon aufsuchen wollte, kam ihm Anne entgegen, die ihn seltsam angesehen hatte, richtig _befreit_ hatte sie ausgesehen. Er hatte sich nicht weiter Gedanken gemacht, aber jetzt?

_Anne ist in London,_ wiederholte er Lizzys Worte in seinem Kopf.

„Sir? Der Arzt ist eingetroffen." Die Stimme der Bediensteten brachte ihn in die Realität zurück.

„Schickt ihn herein. Dann schreibt einen Brief an Miss Bennets Familie, erklärt die Umstände und auch, dass für sie gesorgt wird." Er stand auf und eilte zur Tür hinaus. Charles trat ihm entgegen.

„Wie geht es ihr?" fragte er besorgt. Darcy winkte ab. „Wir müssen dringend nach London."

Für einen Moment sah Charles aus, als wolle er etwas entgegnen, oder zumindest fragen, wieso sie nach London aufbrechen sollten, doch er überlegte es sich anders.

„Ich lasse frische Pferde bereit machen," sagte er und ging davon. Darcy nickte erleichtert, dann lehnte er sich erschöpft an die Wand. Seine Beine zitterten. Es war zu viel für ihn.

Er verdrängte jeden Gedanken daran, was er in London vorfinden möge, oder was seine Verlobte damit zu tun hatte.

„William?" Er wandte sich um und erblickte seine Mutter. Seine Gesichtszüge glätteten sich sofort. „Mutter, Ihr solltet Euch doch ausruhen," erinnerte er sie.

„Ich hörte ungewohnten Lärm. Ist alles in Ordnung?" Er erkannte schmerzhaft, wie sich ihr Gesicht erhellte. „Gibt es Neuigkeiten von Anne?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Alles wird wieder gut, Mutter. Ich verspreche es Euch." Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln, doch dann hielt sie sich ihren Rücken mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. Darcy war in zwei Schritten bei ihr.

„Ruht Euch wieder aus," befahl er ihr liebevoll und übergab sie in die Obhut einer Bediensteten.

Charles kam die Treppe hinauf gestürmt. „William, die Pferde sind bereit."

Darcy nickte, mehr zu sich selbst und folgte Bingley nach draussen, wo sie ihre Pferde bestiegen. Seine Augen wanderten ein letztes Mal zu dem Fenster, hinter dem Lizzy gerade vom Arzt untersucht wurde. Trauer befiel ihn. Etwas stimmte hier nicht, und es machte ihn wahnsinnig, nicht zu wissen, was genau.

Er gab seinem Pferd die Sporen und die beiden Pferde galoppierten davon. Darcy wandte sich nicht noch einmal um.


	8. Kiss my ass, I hope you die

**Wow, Zeit vergeht wie im Flug... **Ich möchte mich wirklich aufrichtig entschuldigen, dass ich so lange nichts mehr geschrieben habe. Diese Geschichte ist mir wirklich ans Herz gewachsen (und darum vernachlässige ich sie so?) Nein! Ich meine damit, dass ich das Ende in Sicht habe. Kann wirklich nicht mehr zu lange dauern, und ich habe noch nie eine Geschichte beendet. Das ist ein seltsames Gefühl. Und ausserdem war es für mich sehr schwierig, dieses Kapitel zu schreiben und ich bin noch nicht einmal zufrieden. Trotzdem stelle ich es online, und ich würde gerne eure Meinung dazu hören. Oder lesen, wenn wir's mal genau nehmen. Danke für eure Geduld!

Ilana: _Tut mir Leid, dass du so lange warten musstest... Und vielen Dank für dein tolles Review! Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel entschädigt die Wartezeit etwas, auch wenn nicht besonders viel passiert... _

Emily: _Ich hab echt ein riesiges, schlechtes Gewissen, dass mich sogar in die Träume verfolgt. Und auch wenn es heisst, Vorfreude ist die schönste Freude... ich hätte wirklich viel lieber etwas besseres geliefert. Das einzige, dass ich sagen kann: Es geht wieder schneller voran. Werde nämlich ein paar Wochen in Zürich verbringen, und dort habe ich eigentlich nichts weiteres zu tun, als zu schreiben. BBC Robin Hood habe ich noch nie gesehen, hab zwar mal im Internet danach gesucht, aber nur die dritte Staffel gefunden... und ich möchte es schon von Anfang an sehen. Wo guckst du dir das an?_

Disclaimer: Wenn Anne Hathaway Jane Austen darstellen kann, kann ich mit ihren Charakteren machen was ich will. Das ist nur fair. Ja, ich fand _Becoming_ _Jane _fürchterlich.

**Kapitel 8: Kiss my ass, I hope you die**

Ich erwachte schweißgebadet. Mein Atem ging rasselnd und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo ich mich befand. Jemand legte eine kühle Hand auf meine Stirn. „W-wo bin ich?" fragte ich leise. Meine Stimme war heiser, meine Kehle trocken.

„Regt Euch nicht auf, alles ist gut," sagte die Stimme beruhigend. Ich erkannte sie nicht. Man reichte mir ein Glas und ich nahm gierig einen Schluck Wasser. Dann wurde ich von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt.

„Fühlt Ihr Euch besser, Miss Bennet?" erkundigte sich die Stimme. Ich hustete mir die Seele aus dem Leib und sollte wirklich so eine Frage beantworten?

Lächerlich.

Deshalb schwieg ich verbissen. „Wo bin ich?" fragte ich erneut. „Auf Netherfield Park." Die Frau klang, als sei das so klar wie Wodka. Für sie vielleicht.

Ich versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, wie ich hierher gelangt war, aber mein Kopf fühlte sich ungewohnt leer an. „Der Arzt kommt Morgen noch mal vorbei," liess mich die Frau wissen. Ich nickte bloss. Was war passiert?

Ich liess mich zurück in mein Kissen fallen und schloss meine schwere Lider. Ich atmete röchelnd. Offenbar hatte ich mir eine Erkältung zugezogen.

„Wo ist Mr. Darcy?" erkundigte ich mich. Die Bedienstete war für einen Moment still.

„Mr. Darcy ist mit Master Bingley nach London aufgebrochen, Miss."

Eine Flutwelle von Bildern brach über mich hinein. Jane, die in meinen Armen weinte, ich, wie ich mich durch den Schnee kämpfte und in Darcys Armen landete und schliesslich mein Geständnis, im Fieberwahn abgelegt.

„Gibt es Neuigkeiten?" fragte ich alarmiert. „Nein, Miss. Aber sie sind erst gestern aufgebrochen," erklärte sie. Ich nickte bloss. Ich wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte. „Was ist mit meiner Familie?" fragte ich schliesslich.

Jetzt könnte ich etwas mütterliche Liebe von Mrs. Bennet vertragen. Ich fühlte mich einsam und verlassen. „Sie waren heute Nachmittag da, Miss. Aber der Arzt wies daraufhin, dass Ruhe wichtig für Euch sei. Ausserdem habt Ihr geschlafen."

Ich wollte mich erheben, aufstehen, das Bett verlassen, _irgend_etwas unternehmen, doch ich konnte nicht. Mein Körper schien mir nicht zu gehorchen.

„Bitte, Miss. Ihr müsst Euch ruhig verhalten. Ihr leidet an einer Lungenentzündung." Ich schien meine Pflegerin in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, aber die letzte Bemerkung brachte sogar mich zum schweigen. Ich starrte sie mit grossen Augen an. Ich hatte noch nie eine Lungenentzündung gehabt.

Gab es früher nicht Leute, die daran starben?

Panisch geworden, ergriff ich ihre Hand. „Ich will nicht sterben," flüsterte ich eindringlich. „Dann solltet Ihr Euch endlich ruhig verhalten." Bei soviel Logik wusste auch ich nicht mehr, was ich entgegnen sollte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich wieder einschlief und in einen traumlosen Schlaf fiel.

*

„Wir reiten schon ziemlich lange," stellte Charles fest. Zum dritten Mal in der letzten halben Stunde. „Tatsächlich? Ist mir nicht aufgefallen." – „Doch, doch. Glaub mir. Es ist sogar schon richtig dunkel."

Darcy war zwar nicht nach Lachen zumute, aber Charles brachte ihn zumindest dazu, seine Mundwinkel kurz nach oben zu zuziehen. Es war die Art seines Freundes, düsteren Momenten etwas Humor beizugeben. Es stimmte, dass die beiden schon lange unterwegs waren, mit nur einem kleinen Halt um die Pferde zu tränken und neue Vorräte mitzunehmen. Sie waren schliesslich durchaus überstürzt aufgebrochen.

Charles Bingley wusste immer noch nicht, warum sie unterwegs nach London waren und das war etwas, was Darcy an ihm bewunderte. Ihm wäre es umgekehrt unmöglich gewesen, so spontan zu sein. Oder so viel Vertrauen in seinen Freund zu setzten. Vielleicht spürte Bingley auch, wie dringend und wichtig es war.

„Es geht um Anne," sagte Darcy schliesslich, als sein schlechtes Gewissen die Überhand gewann. Bingely versuchte sich nicht anzumerken, wie gierig er auf Neuigkeiten war, doch eine ruckartige Bewegung seiner Hand verriet ihn.

„Tatsächlich?" Und wieder musste Darcy grinsen. Charles versuchte so gleichmütig wie möglich zu klingen.

„Sie ist wahrscheinlich in London," fuhr Darcy fort. Charles nickte langsam, als erwartete er noch mehr.

„Und deine Quelle ist zuverlässig?"

Das war das Problem. Darcy hätte glauben können, dass Lizzy im Fieber geredet hatte, halluzinierte oder sinnloses Zeugs vor sich hin murmelte. Aber wie sie ihn angesehen hatte... Nein, sie wusste etwas, dass sie ihnen allen vorenthalten hatte.

Wenn Lizzy am ersten Abend alles erzählt hätte, könnte Anne inzwischen wieder bei ihrer Mutter sein, höchstwahrscheinlich unverletzt, denn sie wäre kaum weit gekommen. Sie hätten nicht sinnlos Zeit damit vergeudet, die Nachbardörfer abzuklappern.

Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte.

Nach aussen hin konnte er so _tun_, als sei nichts weiter geschehen.

Aber er fühlte sich betrogen. Er wollte nur wissen, warum.

*

Nathalie und Lizzy sassen in einem Starbucks und starrten sich schweigend an. Beide waren noch zu geschockt von den Ereignissen des Tages und nicht fähig, diese zu verarbeiten.

Emilys Eltern schienen in der ganzen Streiterei einen alten Funken gefunden zu haben, dachte Nathalie und es schüttelte sie bloss bei dem Gedanken daran, was die beiden wohl in Emilys Wohnung gerade unternahmen. Nathalie war dafür, dass Eltern nicht sexuelle Wesen waren, dafür das Kinder vom Storch gebracht wurden. Alles andere brachte sie dazu, sich zu übergeben.

Ein Glück, dass die wahre Emily das nicht miterleben musste.

*

Ich weiss nicht, was es bedeutet, Heimweh zu haben. Natürlich hatte ich genügend Fernsehserien gesehen, wo Kinder in Heime oder Internate abgeschoben werden und fast vergehen vor Heimweh zu ihrem Vater, der leider nichts an der Situation ändern kann, weil da ja noch seine neue Freundin ist, die eben das Kind aus dem Haus haben will. Meist findet besagte Tochter (Jungs weinen ja nicht) eine nette Lehrerin, die sie sich super als Mutter vorstellen kann und beginnt ihren Vater am Besuchstag mit besagter Lehrerin zu verkuppeln. Ende gut, alles gut.

Aber ich weiss ja nicht, wie sich Heimweh anfühlt.

Als meine Eltern mitten in der Scheidung steckten, schoben sie mich in ein Sommerlager ab, vergaßen, mir Pakete zu schicken und Briefe zu schreiben, verpassten es ebenfalls, mich am Besuchstag zu besuchen und erst, mich wieder abzuholen. Das war der herrlichste Sommer meines Lebens.

Aber nun denke ich, weiss ich vielleicht, was es bedeutet, Heimweh zu haben. Es liegt daran, dass ich krank im Bett liege. Nicht, dass ich nicht gut umsorgt werde – ganz im Gegenteil. Die Hausmädchen verhätscheln mich rundum, Georgina leistet mir Gesellschaft und die Bennets trudeln auch immer wieder ein.

Und ich werde auch gut von Ärzten umsorgt. Ich fühle mich geliebt und versorgt (ich verdränge einfach, was zuvor passiert ist in der hintersten, finstersten Ecke meines Hirns). Wäre da nicht dieser eine Satz gewesen.

Der Arzt war wieder vorbei gekommen, hatte mich husten lassen, meine Stirn berührt und dann den Kopf geschüttelt. Mrs. Bennet – die übrigens bei jedem Arztbesuch dabei war – stürzte sich sogleich auf dieses schlechte Omen.

„Arme Lizzy! So helft Ihr doch. Sie wird bald heiraten!"

Worauf der Arzt sie so lange ansah, bis sie aufhörte zu reden. Was bedeutet, er sah sie sehr, _sehr_ lange an.

Irgendwann hatte sie sich dann in eine Hysterie hineingeredet und faselte nur noch zusammenhangloses Zeugs vor sich hin, wobei ihr immer mehr Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Dann warf sie sich mit einem Schluchzer auf mich und drückte mich an sie, als ob sie meine Krankheit so vertreiben konnte.

Daraufhin mussten der Arzt und sein Gehilfe sie mit Gewalt von mir weg ziehen. Dann redete der Arzt auf sie ein, er sagte Dinge, die ich meist nicht verstand. Aber ich konnte mich sowie so nicht so lange konzentrieren, denn ich fühlte mich noch immer schwach. Bis der Arzt natürlich diesen einen Satz aussprach.

„... am besten, wir lassen sie zur Ader..."

*

Eigentlich hätte er es wissen sollen. Gott, er hätte seinen Stolz behalten sollen, seine Würde. Er hätte alles für sie getan. Er _hat _alles Erdenkliche getan, nur um sie glücklich zu wissen. Und hatte er damit angegeben? Hatte er ihr unter die Nase gerieben, wie viel sie ihm eigentlich schuldete, und nicht nur sie, ihre ganze Familie?

Nein, er hatte es nicht aus diesen Gründen getan. Er wollte, dass sie ihn liebte, dass sie _einsah, _dass sie ihn falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Dass er nicht das arrogante, selbstverliebte Monster war, für das sie ihn hielt.

Er hatte sie geliebt, von ganzem Herzen. Jede Faser seines Körpers sehnte sich nach ihr und sein Herz wurde schwer, wenn er daran dachte, wie er reagieren _musste, _wenn er zurückkehren würde.

Sie waren an einem Gasthof abgestiegen, der an der Strasse gelegen war. Sie konnten schliesslich nicht die ganze Nacht durchreiten, auch wenn Darcy eigentlich nichts anderes im Sinn gehabt hatte – Charles hatte schliesslich an seine Vernunft appelliert. Was ihn weiterhin beschäftigte, wenn seine Gedanken nicht gerade um Lizzy kreisten, war warum sein Freund nichts getan hatte, als er in dieses verzerrende schwarze Loch hereingeschlittert war, dass Poeten Liebe nannten. _Er _hatte ihm schliesslich geholfen, hatte ihn weggebracht von Jane. ‚...und ihn beinahe damit umgebracht...' erinnerte ihn eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Womit hatte er dies alles verdient? Hatte er nicht genug bewiesen? Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte, musste sich Darcy eingestehen, während sein Blick auf die vom Kaminfeuer geschwärzten Balken fixiert war, als wartete dort eine Lösung, eine Antwort auf sein Flehen.

Er war mal ein stolzer Mann gewesen. Er hatte nach dem Tod seines Vaters, der Krankheit seiner Mutter für seine Schwester gesorgt, das Anwesen verwaltet und alles getan, was man von ihm verlangte. Vielleicht war er nicht bettelarm und wusste nicht, was es bedeutete, hungern zu müssen, aber sein Leben war darum auch nicht bloss _einfach_ gewesen.

Er war gebrochen. Ein Abbild von sich selbst. Seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, sein bisschen Stolz, welches er noch in sich trug, hielten seine Fassade aufrecht. Aber wie lange noch? Und was würde passieren, wenn er zerbrach?

*

Nathalie wagte es nicht, etwas zu sagen. Was auch? Lizzy starrte wie betäubt auf ihre Tasse hinunter, ohne das braune Getränk überhaupt angerührt zu haben.

Sie seufzte.

Laut.

Lizzy beachtet sie nicht.

Sie räusperte sich.

Keine Reaktion.

„Emily?"

Nathalie hatte gerade den Mund geöffnet, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber wieder erstaunt. Sie starrte Tom an, öffnete ihren Mund wieder, um ihn wieder zu schliessen, ohne dass sie ein Geräusch hervorgebracht hätte.

„Emily! Gott sei Dank, ich dachte schon, dir sei etwas passiert."

Und damit setzte er sich hin.

„Tom? Wir waren gerade dabei, uns zu unterhalten." Nathalie hatte ihre Sprache wieder gefunden, obwohl sie entsetzt über die Unverfrorenheit Toms war. Er sah sie bloss an, mit erhobener Augenbraue, was ihm einen sehr arroganten Ausdruck verlieh. „Tatsächlich? Als ich hereinkam, war es hier ziemlich still."

„Wie kannst du es überhaupt wagen, hier aufzutauchen? Nach allem, was du Lizzy angetan hast!"

„Hey, sie kam freiwillig mit... Lizzy? Wer zur Hölle ist Lizzy?"

*

Ich wehrte mich, mit allem was ich hatte. Was nicht unbedingt viel war, Lizzy war ziemlich dünn. Ich trat nach dem Arzt und wenn er mir zu nahe kam, versuchte ich ihn zu beißen. Ich kratzte und fluchte.

Kurz gesagt, ich benahm mich ziemlich idiotisch. Das sah auch der Arzt ein, der kurzerhand nach seinem Gehilfen rufen liess.

Und der sah aus wie ein Metzger, der sich umschulen liess und dann als Türsteher arbeitete. Oder umgekehrt.

Er war glatzköpfig, breit und muskulös. Einer der Sorte, die man lieber nicht wütend macht.

Um die ganze Situation noch erträglicher zu machen. Knackte er seine Finger und spuckte Kautabak in ein Gefäß. Wie ein Boxer, der sich auf einen Kampf vorbereitete.

Ich fürchtete, meine Augen würden mir aus den Höhlen fallen und ich verfluchte meine unkooperative Seite. Ich kannte nur noch eins: Die Flucht nach vorn,

Ich überraschte alle, vor allem mich selbst, als ich mich aufsprang, vom Bett sprang und losrannte. Direkt in die Arme des Schlächters, der mich mit nur einer Handbewegung über seine Schulter warf und zum Bett zurücktrug.

Von da an schloss ich die Augen, ignorierte die Hände auf meinem Bauch, die mich runterdrückten und das kalte Messer, das meine Ader aufschlitzte. Als ich spürte, wie das warme Blut meinen Arm heruntertropfte, wünschte ich nur noch, zu Hause zu sein. Ich stellte es mir sogar vor, sah mich in meinen Zimmer, eingehüllt in eine Decke, umringt von Kissen, _Anti-Flag _im Hintergrund. Ich versuchte mich an weitere Details zu erinnern. Kein einziges Lied wollte mir einfallen. Ich versuchte mich an eine andere Band zu erinnern, doch ich fühlte mich, als ob ich schweben würde, mein Kopf war seltsam leer. Langsam verschwamm das Bild vor meinem inneren Auge, bis ich in vollkommener Dunkelheit versank.


	9. How to save a life

**Tut mir wahnsinnig leid. Grosse Worte und nichts dahinter. Aber (und jetzt kommt die unkreativste Ausrede überhaupt:) mein Leben war ziemlich stressig in den vergangenen Wochen. Und wenn es ein Trost ist, ich schreibe momentan einäugig. Ein bedauernswerter Unfall mit einer Fonduegabel. Ich nenn mich ab jetzt Mary Hagerty. Captain Hagerty für euch Landraten. **

**Und keine Sorge, das mit dem Auge ist nicht bleibend - zum Glück. **

Emily: Danke für deine Treue! Es bedeutet mir echt wahnsinnig viel, dass du noch immer zu der Geschichte hältst.

Diesmal gibt es einen kleinen supernatürlichen Teil, aber es ist nicht so schlimm wie in Indiana Jones IV am Ende...

**Kapitel Neun: How to save a life**

Nathalie biss sich auf die Lippen. Josh starrte sie weiterhin auffordernd an. Er stütze sich mit der rechten Hand auf den freien Stuhl an ihrem Tisch, seine Finger schlossen sich grob um die Lehne, seine Knöchel traten weiss hervor.

„Lizzy ist eine Freundin von mir."

Die beiden Kontrahenten hatten beinahe Emily/Lizzy vergessen, die in sich zusammengesunken in ihrem Stuhl sass. Joshs Hand liess von dem Stuhl und hing schlaff an seiner Seite herunter. Sein Oberkörper war vorgebeugt und erwartungsvoll sah er auf Emily herab. Auch Nathalie starrte die Freundin an – sie hatte keine Ahnung, was Lizzy sich ausgedacht hatte.

„So?"

Josh schien versucht uninteressiert zu klingen, aber ein leuchten in seinen braunen Augen verriet seine Spannung.

„Sie mag dich. _Wirklich."_

Lizzys Stimme war leiser, etwas heiser, aber dennoch verstanden die beiden sie klar und deutlich. Zumindest akustisch.

„Hä?"

„Wie bitte?" Nathalie war Josh einen abfälligen Blick zu, aber er schnaubte bloss kurz und wandte sich wieder Lizzy zu.

„Das ist alles, was ich sagen kann."

„Was hat das mit uns zu tun?" hackte Josh nach.

Lizzy starrte ihn an und ihre blauen Augen funkelten gefährlich.

„Es gibt kein uns. Und es _gab_ nie ein uns."

Es war unglaublich mit welcher Präzision und Gemeinheit sie diese Worte aussprach. Josh wich wie getroffen zurück, bevor er ihr einen mörderischen Blick zuwarf und einige sehr unanständige Worte äußerte.

„Das wirst du noch bereuen, fiese Schlampe," waren seine letzten Worte.

„Lizzy –," begann Nathalie, aber Lizzy winkte ab.

„Ich bin müde. Gehen wir nach Hau- zurück."

*

London war eine Stadt der Möglichkeiten. Bauwerke wie der Big Ben und die Saint Paul's Cathedral waren Zeugnisse, was hier bereits erreicht worden war. Bauwerke, die die Jahrhunderte überdauern, wenn die Spuren ihrer Erbauer längst verschwunden waren.

Darcy wusste, dass London keine Stadt der Möglichkeiten war. London _machte_ keine Menschen, sie _zerstörte_ Menschen. Wie eine Frau einen Mann in den Wahnsinn treiben kann, so auch die Stadt.

Leere Versprechen, leere Worte.

London war ein Sündenpfuhl. Niemand stieg hier auf. Aber der Weg hinunter war lang. Wie viele hatten schon versucht, hier ihr Glück zu machen? Und immer war der Weg derselbe. Entweder endeten sie in der Themse und wurden in den Ozean gespült, oder in einem anonymen Massengrab ausserhalb der Stadt verscharrt.

Entweder man wurde reich geboren oder man stirbt arm. Es gab nur diese zwei Möglichkeiten in London.

Er verbrachte so wenig Zeit wie möglich in dieser Stadt, weil hier die Armut viel präsenter und aufdringlicher war als auf dem Land. Er war niemand, der sich wegen seines Reichtums schämte – wohl fühlte er sich aber trotzdem nicht. Er und Charles ritten schweigend durch die Stadt – es hatte geregnet und die Strassen schlammig. Neben ihnen floss der _Regents Canal_, dessen Wasser in einem unappetitlichen braun erstrahlte. Zwei Frauen knieten am Ufer und wuschen Kleider.

Sie passierten _Kings Cross_, und strebten _Holborn_ an. Langsam wechselten sich die schäbigen, kleinen Hütten, die den Stadtrand Londons säumten mit stattlichen Herrenhäusern ab und als sie schliesslich die Oxford Street erreichten, hatten sie alle Armut hinter sich gelassen.

Man nahm ihnen die Pferde ab und sie betraten erleichtert ihr Hotel. Charles bestand darauf, zuerst eine warme Mahlzeit zu sich zu nehmen und saubere Kleidung anzuziehen, bevor sie sich auf die endgültige Suche nach Anne machen würden. Darcy stimmte widerwillig ein.

„Wie wollen wir Anne in dieser Stadt finden?" fragte Charlies zwischen dem ersten und zweiten Gang.

„Gar nicht," erklärte Darcy simpel.

„Uh, wenn du das nächste mal ein paar Tage Urlaub machen willst, reisen wir mit der Kutsche," erklärte Charles und nahm einen tiefen Schluck von seinem Rotwein.

„Wir haben keine Chance, Anne zu finden. Wir lassen andere nach ihr suchen."

Darcy wusste, wie diese Stadt funktionierte. _Hoffte _er, zumindest.

Er leerte sein Glas Rotwein. Auch er brauchte ein bisschen Ermutigung.

*

Nathalie betrachtete die schlafende Lizzy sorgenvoll. Sie benahm sich nicht so, wie sie _sollte._ Nicht so, wie Jane Austen sie beschrieben hatte.

Sie seufzte. Sie wusste selbst wie lächerlich das klang. Aber wie sollte sie es sonst beschreiben? Lizzy war wie eine Pflanze – ausserhalb ihres gewohnten Umfeldes schien sie einzugehen.

So sehr Nathalie wollte, dass Lizzy hier blieb, bei _ihr_ blieb – was würde geschehen, wenn Lizzy nicht zurückkehren konnte? Leise, um Lizzy nicht zu wecken, verliess sie das Zimmer und schloss die Tür zu. Sie lehnte sich dagegen, von einer Hoffnungslosigkeit befallen, die sie noch nie gespürt hatte.

*

Ich öffnete meine Augen langsam, schloss sie aber sogleich wieder. Gleißendes Licht zwang mich dazu. Ich stöhnte, mein Kopf schmerzte wie damals, als ich bei dem Fall of Troy Konzert neben den Boxen stand, um nicht von Head-bangenden (ihr wisst schon, langhaarige Death-rocker mit Brei im Gehirn) zwei Zentner schweren Idioten Läuse zu bekommen oder erdrückt zu werden. Einer von denen war übrigens mein Date. Es war unser erstes, und letztes.

Auf jeden Fall versuchte ich erneut, die Augen zu öffnen und ich stellte erleichtert fest, dass sich das Weiss in ein schimmliges grau verwandelt hatte. Ich setzte mich auf, fühlte mich jedoch ziemlich seltsam. Ich starrte an mir herunter und mein Herz begann wie wild zu klopfen als ich erkannte, dass ich wieder ich selbst war. Ich zupfte suggestiv an meinen blonden Haaren und spürte den Schmerz. Ich war wieder in meinem alten Körper. Warum fühlte er sich dann so ungewohnt an?

„Du bist also Emily."

Ich starrte die Person vor mir an. Sie sah aus, wie ich die letzten Wochen ausgesehen hatte.

„Lizzy," stellte ich nüchtern fest. Warum war ich so feindselig?

„Sind wir tot?" fragte ich weiter, da ich mir sonst nicht vorstellen konnte, was wir hier zu suchen hatten.

„Ich weiss es nicht."

„Beruhigend," murmelte ich sarkastisch und wandte mich um. Wir waren in einem Raum mit grauen Wänden. Es gab weder Fenster noch Türen.

„Vielleicht sind wir in der Hölle."

Lizzy sah mich mit geweiteten Augen an. „Ich dachte immer, die Hölle wäre... feurig," schloss sie ihren Gedanken.

„Und ich dachte immer, die Hölle ist eine einzige Rockparty. Aber ich sehe hier keinen Bon Scott. Oder Hendrix. Nur du und ich."

„Wie geht es Darcy?"

Die Frage überraschte mich und ich dachte an unser letztes Treffen.

„Gut," sagte ich knapp.

„Es ist mein Leben. Ich will es wieder zurück." Lizzy war anscheinend niemand, der um den heissen Brei redete. Offenbar vermisste sie ihr altes Leben. Andererseits hatte mein Leben ja auch nicht wirklich viel zu bieten.

„Ich dachte, wir sind tot." Ich wich ihr bewusst aus, weil ich keine Lust auf ein Schlammcatchen hatte, wer nun zu welchem Leben gehört.

„Ich könnte jetzt echt eine rauchen," murmelte ich. Ich lehnte mich an die Wand und starrte auf meine schwarzen Chucks.

Ich steckte in meinen Lieblingsjeans. Sie waren zu oft gewaschen worden und durchlöchert. Ich liebte diese Jeans, aber im Moment juckte der Stoff auf meiner Haut. Ich kratze mich geistesabwesend.

Was hatte das hier zu bedeuten? Waren wir jetzt auf ewig hier gefangen?

Mussten wir wieder unsere Leben tauschen? Denn darauf hatte ich keinen Bock.

„Deine Eltern machen sich Sorgen."

Versuchte Lizzy echt, an mein schlechtes Gewissen zu appellieren?

Ich schnaubte ungläubig.

Nach all den Jahren der Vernachlässigung durften sie sich ruhig länger Sorgen machen, falls Lizzy die Wahrheit sagte. Es war ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass meine Eltern es merken würden, wenn ich eines Tages nicht mehr da war, davon war ich überzeugt.

„Es sind meine Eltern, meine Geschwister, mit denen du lebst. Du hast nicht erlebt, was ich erlebt habe. Du hast keine Erinnerungen." Lizzy redete weiter auf mich ein, als ob sie an meine Vernunft appellieren konnte.

Ich fühlte mich in die Ecke gedrängt, und tat, was jeder tut, der sich bedrängt fühlt: Ich griff an.

„Deine Familie hat nicht mal gemerkt, dass du nicht mehr da bist. Du kannst deine Erinnerungen sonst wo hin stecken."

Im Boxen nennt man so einen Treffer einen Schlag unter die Gürtellinie. Und er sass auch. Lizzy verstummte und erbleichte. Ihre braunen Rehaugen füllten sich mit Tränen.

Das schlechte Gewissen nagte an mir, doch ich schluckte es hinunter. Ich durfte jetzt nicht weich werden.

„Ich will dein Leben nicht." Lizzys Stimme war leise, und sie unterdrückte die aufkommenden Schluchzer gekonnt. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und wirkte verletzlich und doch zugleich ungeheim stark. Sie durchbohrte mich mit ihrem Blick und wischte sich hin und wieder ärgerlich eine Träne aus den Augen.

Ich betrachtete sie ruhig, bevor ich mich von der Wand stiess und ihrem bösen Blick begegnete.

Meine Stimme war fest, als ich das folgende äußerte: „Ich will mein Leben auch nicht."

Erneut blendete mich gleißendes Licht. Ich hob meinen rechten Arm über die Augen um mich zu schützen und kniff die Augen fest zusammen. Es klang als sei ein gewaltiger Sturm losgebrochen und dann –

war alles still.

Ich blinzelte heftig, aber nichts als Dunkelheit umgab mich.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung wo ich war, bloss das ich in einem Bett lag, war mir bewusst.

„Oh Gott sei gedankt, du bist wach, Lizzy." Mrs. Bennet ergriff schluchzend meine Hand und drückte mich an sich – oder besser sie drückte sich an mich.

Und ich grinste wie ein die Katze aus Alice im Wunderland.

*

Ich weiss, war kurz und überhaupt nicht atemberaubend, aber es war leider nötig.


End file.
